


The Boy Who Lived to make History: Death on Ice

by OceanMythJormundgandr



Series: Harry Potters Magical World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Jean-Jacques Leroy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Asexuality Spectrum, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Vicchan Lives, Vicchan is a service dog, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wizard Jean-Jacques Leroy, Wizard Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, harry lives his life as yuuri, harrys old friends are now older than him thanks to part timetravel and magic, he doesn´t really know, he is pretty much immortal, he is the master of death but doesnt really use his powers, jean-jacques is a wizard, since death has several faces, yuuri is harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMythJormundgandr/pseuds/OceanMythJormundgandr
Summary: Harry James Potter was the Master of Death and after some time in the wizarding world, he found out that the life he had been living was restricting. Everyone expected him to be a hero all the time, expected him to want to chase dark wizards. So he used his powers as the Master of Death, to rebirth himself as Katsuki Yuuri. To be, Just Yuuri, not Harry Potter.Now some wizards and witches from his "old" life trying to convince him that he was MADE to be an Auror. Of course, they choose the worst time to confront him too. Right before one of the world's biggest competitions.What no one expects is that Harry-no Katsuki Yuuri has no urge to go back to the wizarding world just to be a symbol of power. His new skater friends do not expect to see the kind Yuuri show a powerful and determined side of him.A/N: Probably slow updates.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Harry Potters Magical World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776118
Comments: 168
Kudos: 530
Collections: Harry Potter Fics





	1. Death is timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is a special man. He has anxiety like no other and has nightmares that wake him up shaking. Yuuri hates to lose, and all the skaters think he is a pacifist. They now see that he has a strong will when he confronts some strange people that broke into the changing room of global competition.

_Harry James Potter expected the wizarding world to be thankful for his sacrifices and hard work. He knew they would put even more expectations on his shoulders, but after 7 years of it he has decided that he doesn't need to conform to those expectations._

_Hermione and Ron were understanding to some level, knowing that he hated all the attention and gossip. Yet they still felt that he shouldn't throw away his duel, battle, and defense against the dark arts talent. "You should become an Auror mate! They need you!" "Harry, you can become a teacher. You know how to teach others." It had felt nice at first, knowing that he had some good options despite not taking his last year at Hogwarts. Yet, when he was done helping rebuild the Hogwarts castle with his new superior wand, all the jobs just seemed bleak. Like it wasn't RIGHT._

_He could never be Just Harry, to any of the workplaces within the wizarding world, and fans would just mob him hin the muggle world if he just moved there. It had gnawed on him for half a year, and it was when he sat in a stiff chair at Gringotts to discuss business between the goblins and the old house of Potter, that it dawned on him._

_He, Harry James Potter, was the Master of Death, and death was timeless._

_So he poured every ounce of ambition he had, to work on disappearing from the wizarding world in general. He took up subjects like runes since the rambling of Hermione shed light on the importance of ancient language. He learned as many languages he could, as it was always somewhat interesting. The Master of Death title helped since death was never stopped by language barriers._

_A year and a half passed of him studying muggle and magical subjects, in order to prepare for his new adventure. A possible new life._

_His friends were a little bit worried about him because everyone but him "settled down". Marriages everywhere, breakups, kids. It just didn't fit into his plans. Ginny Weasley certainly tried, but it became clear half a year after the war was over that Harry didn't have any plans on settling down and make children. So they stayed as friends. This decision also shed light on the fact that Harry never really craved sex, it was just something that he could live without no problem._

_At first, he had been worried that there was something wrong with him when he didn't feel the need to have sex, even two years after the war. Interviews and friends always asked him about his partners or lack thereof. Then he decided that there wasn't anything wrong with him for not craving something shoved up his ass._

_In the end, it took him about two years and 3 months to figure it out. It was Halloween, and it struck him with the irony. Sitting in a white pentagram circle, he dipped his hands into a bowl of unicorn and phoenix blood. Blood willingly given._

_The three Deadly Hallows that he wore merged into him, surprising Harry a little bit. Deciding that it was a sign of Death accepting him, artifacts just didn't do that unless its maker approved, he proceeded to paint runes on his naked body with the silvery red blood soaking his hands._

_He closed his eyes and when he opened them, was hit with the smell of a sterile area with hits of blood and a little bit of urine. Standing above him, as he looked around and spat out the fluid in his mouth with a shrill cry, was a muggle doctor. A woman's heavy breathing was behind his sluggish body._

_It was disorienting, but he knew that he was reborn somewhere in the muggle world, not that far from his original time if the equipment said anything._

_"November the 29th, 1990- what will you be calling the little boy Katuski-san?" Harry felt his body leave the doctor after being scrubbed clean on a nursery table. Harry couldn't make out much of the doctor other than the fact that they were Japanese, and spoke Japanese. Was he reborn in Japan? Amazing._

_Cradling the Master of Death was a tired and overweight woman, a man around her age smiling over her shoulder as they looked at their new son. They both wore glasses. "Well Naoto-san, we was thinking about naming him Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri." said the man. He sounded kind and Harry- no Yuuri, was struck with the relief of having seemingly nice parents. The main doctor thanked the male nurse who helped him take of his blood-stained gloves, "A nice strong name you two have chosen. I do advise you to have some rest Katuski Hiroko-san."_

_Yuuri gripped his new mother with all he got, tears welling up in his eyes as he realized he now had a family, and a chance to be himself. Not The-boy-who-lived. Not The-man-who-vanquished. But Katsuki Yuuri._


	2. Taking care of a Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Yuuri's first two and a half years as a Japanese citizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am happy to inform you that I have a layout for how the story will go for up to chapter 14. Some of the chapters are fillers and shorter, others are for clarifying some background information. I am very open to ideas for this story since I didn’t plan on people actually liking it, so I don’t have an ending ready. I have school (and work) to focus on the most, so I will write whenever I can, some chapters will take TIME to write. Enjoy chapter 2 of Death on Ice.

3POV:

Yuuri was a special child. He hardly cried, and when he did it seemed to be from horrid nightmares that his parents just couldn’t figure out.

It had started on the first week. Hiroko Katsuki and Toshiya Katsuki were a calm and respected married couple and were fully prepared to wake up at ungodly hours to soothe a hungry baby. What kept them up at night instead was the silence from their baby. Their young newborn Yuuri never called out for food or love unless it was close to the adult mealtimes and snack times.

The couple found it unnerving, but their daughter Mari tried to convince them that it was a blessing in disguise. 6-year-old Mari was dead honest about how annoying the few cries were, but it was obvious to anyone watching that she still loved her baby brother to death.

26-year-old Hiroko and 31-year-old Toshiya almost cried in relief when their baby monitor, that they had gotten at Maris baby shower 6 years ago, gave them the notice that their baby was crying. That relief vanished when the two of them found out that they couldn’t understand what their baby wanted.

Toshiya and Hiroko had rushed in not even properly dressed and had looked upon their shrieking baby with relief. Hiroko had walked up to the crying baby and picked him up, holding the chubby baby close to her chest, expecting the baby to go at least acknowledge the change of scenery. He hadn’t.

The father in the household had tried singing a lullaby that always worked on Mari and any babies the Katsukis had ever babysat. The only thing that happened was that it was deafened by the horrid cries. Hiroko went to the next theory, Yuuri wasn’t lonely, he was hungry.

After having her exposed teat outright rejected and ignored, they began to try and look around the room for anything that could have scared their baby. There were tons of stuffed animals, Yuuri’s favorite being an owl, laying around, but none of them had any lighting on them that would give them scary shadows. They couldn’t come up with any scary shadows, and they had made sure that a soft night light was surrounding Yuuri´s cot.

When the same thing happened a second time that week, and Yuuri was officially 2 weeks old, Mari put a theory to light. “What if it was the cot mommy?”

It turned out that it was the cot that was the problem. The older Katsukis had at first dismissed the idea of it being the cot, but then Mari convinced them to at least **try** and put Yuuri in an old cot with low “walls”. All it had taken to convince the parents was night number three of Yuuri crying without reason.

Then they put him in a new, more open cot. It was a silent night. It became two silent nights. Three. Four. Before the Katsukis knew it, a week had gone after Yuuri had been in the old cot, and there had been no issues.

/Time Skip/

Yuuri was a strange toddler. He read in the books 8-year-old Mari brought home from school and watched the TV with full focus. At first, the Katsukis and any other adult tried to make Yuuri watch child programmed instead of the ones targeting the teens and adult audiences. They then noticed that it was a lost cause after the toddler sneaked in when the news was on, and outright glared at the TV when brain dead kids-friendly content showed up. Anyone who tried to force him to watch that instead of the other content got a glare from him like they had done a personal offense.

Yuuri had been a strange toddler who had quickly learned how to move around. First, he had rolled around (Mari: at the speed of sound!), then he had sat up, and then he quickly learned to crawl all over the place. Any restricted area was considered a personal challenge. Any place that was not under constant watch was open ground to the intelligent toddler.

One thing that he wasn’t good at was being social with those who he didn’t know. Any adult that tried to pinch his cheeks without giving him time to pull away got themselves a panicky baby. The adults of Hasetsu quickly learned to let the baby know they were approaching.

The first word he said was “Magic”. Not “mama” not “papa” not even “Mari”, but it was “Magic”. No one knew how he chose to say a word that wasn’t even uttered around him that often. The Katsukis were still proud of him and gave their youngest member all the love they could possibly give.

\---

Yuuri wondered what the magical communities in Asia were like and figured that he would have to keep wondering until he could investigate. It’s not like he could just show up at The Burrow and ask them. They would either not recognize him. Or try and get him back into **their** world, and that was something Yuuri could not allow.

He was 2.5 years old when his first prominent accidental magic happened. The vase gifted to Toshiya from his grandmother had to everyone’s horror toppled off its perch, when Mari accidently knocked it over, when a toy mouse rammed into the tall thin table. The whole family had been witnessing to little Yuuri holding his chubby hands out and guiding the levitating vase back to where it was supposed to be.

Yuuri was their little miracle, and Yuuri was relieved they were the opposite of the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure for when the next chapter will appear, but it will go more in and up personal with the character, and that will take more time to write.


	3. The Hallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hallows confirm their Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay I will be honest; I am starting this chapter in Media Specialization class (as well as normal Media class that I had/have the rest of the day). It was either this or distract myself with anime since I don’t have the resources at hand to work more on my Media project. Might as well do something with purpose.
> 
> I finished this on a Sunday (30th of august) and started on Monday the same week.

**POV: Yuuri**

I am the luckiest baby in the world. Or adult. Haven’t figured that one out yet. My brain is that of an adult when it comes to knowledge and memories, but my body and emotions react to that of a child.

My brain had been 19 years old (+ a few months) when I left the British wizarding world. It struck me at times that I had been fairly young when I decided to leave, and Hermione and Molly Weasley were no doubt viewing me as a reckless youth. However, they didn’t know how 10 years in a boot cupboard forced a child to grow up, how years of assassination attempts and bad luck opened your eyes. I wasn’t a child, never got to be, and now was my chance.

It was hard though, to be a child. I didn’t know how to. I loathed the stupid TV shows that the adults tried to show me. _Where is the big red chicken?_ How about you turn your damn big watermelon head Dora and explore the way to school?! It was just so useless for me. Yes, I had half an eye on the songs showing the Japanese letters, since there is one thing for Death to understand, there is another to WRITE, but the nursery rhymes were so degrading. It was some simple practice to figure out the motoric of his mouth, but nothing more. I had instead spent ages looking through Maris schoolbooks to practice writing in Hiragana.

Everyone who saw me flip through the pages of the schoolbooks clearly believed me to only look at the illustrations and nice colors, they would have never expected me to silently put everything I saw in a mental archive. It was a flimsy attempt at early Occlumency.

I was now four years old, and Mari had spoken to our parents about me having terrible social skills. It was dinner, and I had happily eaten my Katsudon.

Screw the carbs I know my death powers will keep me from getting bad health. Yeah, I am chubby, but why should that matter? I am not Dudley; I actually keep myself in great condition while still carrying a few extra kilos. Several athletes can be “fat” and still perform. Why? They have muscles and they use them. You don’t need to have big muscles and be tall to be strong, I after all was short and with hidden strength all my previous life. That is to say that I expected there to be comments if I “let myself go” or “was a thin twig”. Unless you keep a perfect BMI with all fat evenly put over your body, people will comment on your looks. 10 years of Petunia Dursley made that clear. I am not that comfortable with the comments on me being chubby though, for while I personally knew that I was healthy, it would sometimes give me Dudley-flashbacks. So, I sometimes in night changed my appearance. Gave me longer fingers or smaller or bigger belly, longer feet. My new default body was the preferred one, however.

I was quite the baby. Average (in my opinion) looks, but the determination worthy of a Slytherdor. I wanted to be good at something. Real good, I just do not know what. The hot springs was a nice starting point for me. I met new people, and I got to help them. I did chores, but it was reasonable and not meant to demean me. I helped mom cook, and it was fun since there was no Petunia to swing at me with a frying pan. There were no vague threats of me not daring to burn the food. I could also eat in peace, no owls crashing into my soup (Errol) or Malfoy strutting up to make jabs. The whole setting of Hasetsu was calming and nurturing. Everyone took care of each other, and while there was the constant ingrained culture of keeping one’s weight or job, everyone helped each other. If the old fisherman had a bad few days of fishing, someone helped him with some leftover rice. I was often witnessing to my family giving the homeless old blankets and the scraps from the day. It was wholesome.

Then I met Yuuko. A girl two years my senior who was curious about me (like all of Hasetsu since gossip flew like wildfire). She was just the right balance of energetic and calm for me to properly connect. She talked about her other friends and I got a quick understanding that she was very open to making friends. One name that came up often in the first meeting was Nishigori Takeshi. I liked her, she was nice, and she didn’t overwhelm me too often in the first meeting. She noticed quickly that I needed my own personal space and respected that. Respected it more than most people do when they first meet me. They expect children to want close contact, but the people of Hasetsu came around, and just labeled me as _shy_ and _reserved_. It fit. I never liked being in the center of attention and did not mind being quiet for most of the conversation.

When I was first introduced to people, my parents just thought I didn’t like loud talking and many faces because it was new. Because why else would a baby start staring around with large eyes and silently cry? But as I got older, I began to analyze the experience of being surrounded by people or having them in my personal space. I didn’t like it. Not at all. I needed my space, and I needed my room for privacy. It felt like a disturbance in the force when someone just waltzed into my room, and I planned to make it clear in one year that I wanted people to knock.

I adored 1-1 attention, or with few people, but it became clear when I became 6 that it was more than just a dislike of mass attention.

Ballet was a surprising route I that went. I had never paid much attention to ballet in my first life, never paid attention to sports in general, only the last few matches of the Quidditch World cup, or the school matches. Ballet was something entirely new, and I loved it. I wasn’t that good. I was after all a short chubby little child, but I had the talent of coordination that few other children had. Minako Sensei had been ecstatic when she saw me paying attention to her class when I visited once. I know that she never expected me to ask if I could try and do the same stretches as the other children did.

I was 6 years old and the ballet was a new passion. It wasn’t as exciting as Quidditch, and not as popular with the other boys in school, but I enjoyed it. Hasetsu was an old town, and some traditions were ingrained in the minds of the old and middle-aged adults, but they all respected hard work. Some adults had at first commented on me doing ballet, but they soon ceased when they saw the amount of time, I put into it. Japan respected hard work, and Hasetsu respected passion.

My first performance rendered me almost stiff with nerves. Minako didn’t really find that all strange and wasn’t surprised that I failed a few moves on stage. It seemed like everyone had expected it. But then it happened for 3 local ballet performances in a row, that Minako used the technique of letting me listen to music. Listening to music and giving me a goal.

I continued to dance. To bounce high up in the air, reminding me of playing Quidditch, and twirl. The world a blur of color. I suspected that my eyesight was bad, things were blurry at a certain distance, but when I danced it didn’t matter. Only my feet against the floor and my body almost stopping mid-air, clothes flaring dramatically. Snape would have called me an attention seeker for enjoying dancing, but I just enjoyed the focus the ones I cared about would give me. Ballet became an outlet, a way for me to release the stress that built up over the days, it was intoxicating. It hit me sometimes that Ron no doubt would have been confused at my attraction to dancing, much less such a “feminine” activity. But as I continued to dance and became better, I realized he would have just as quickly accepted my weird quirk and supported me.

My child's muscles weren’t that strong. Well other than my legs. While other males around me focused on their upper body, I had learned from life to never skip leg day. My legs were therefore much stronger than one would expect. They could carry me wherever I wanted to go. If I wanted to run, I could do that for hours. If I wanted to jump, my body wouldn’t even ask how high, it would just react. If I wanted to carry something heavy my legs never failed me. Just like in my past life my legs were what kept me alive. I have dodged cars in Hasetsu at the meager age of 6. My legs were my gift.

*@*

Mari, my big sister, wasn’t that happy about my ability to run off. “You are 6, you can’t just run off!” I looked up at her and grinned, “I am safe though!” Mari glared down at me, she was 13 and it was hard to see her as intimidating. “A car can come out of nowhere at a speed you can’t dodge. A rabid animal might maul you since they are faster than humans. You might trip and fall badly!” Many adults would scold Mari for being so hard on me, but she knew that my self-preservation was next to none. “You might have the talent of being immune to pain little hero, but I don’t want to drag you home with a bleeding nose. Dad has still not recovered from that.” Yuuri personally felt that a small nosebleed from tripping was minimal damage, but Toshiya had acted like he had come home without a nose at all. Then again, he has been around 4 and running around quietly so it might have been that no one had heard the fall.

I twirled and let myself fall back into the twigs and dried up leaves. It was mid-November and the leaves in the Fukuoka region were finally turning into other colors than green. We played with the twigs, mud, and other natural things in the local forest. It was nearing dinner time and it was a little dark, but Mari knew that I felt calmer out in the cold. Our parents were in one of those boring meetings the schools arranged at the beginning of the year to inform the parents of important information. I was quite surprised that Mari convinced them to let her babysit me, but then again, she was a lot more mature when it came to me then she was about other topics. I was the apple of her eye, and it felt good to be taken care of, and not be the one that has to look after everyone else. I still watched over the other kids when I was at school, making sure they were safe, but I did that because I wanted to, not because I felt that I had to. While it did make me the odd black sheep of the group of children, it felt good to have a choice.

It took 45 minutes before Mari looked away for a second. The perfect amount of time for me to dash out further into the forest to release energy. I felt like a wild deer, powerful and agile. I made sure to leave footprints in the mud for Mari to find, but I did actually have a goal besides being a little nuisance to my sister. Rounding around a corner I hopped down beside a small brook, balancing on a cold and wet stone. The forest looked magical as the orange sunlight filtered through the red and yellow leaves and murky green hills covered in moss. The sun was low, and it was strangely quiet beside the trickling water and the odd bird chirping. A squirrel stared at me and it dawned on me that it must be pretty far from where it’s supposed to be. It was a “Japanese Squirrel” and only supposed to be in mid-Japan and region close to Hasetsu and Karatsu. Maybe it was a magic squirrel. It jumped off the tree and landed face-first into the ground before scrambling off. No. It was just stupid.

I focused back on the water going down the brook at high speeds. There were hardly any insects now, and the air had a nice cool feel, 10 Celsius. Did I even have the Deadly Hallows on me, or were they just… gone? Was the Wand with some wizard, or was it simply just a normal wand? I could not bother to remember who owned it now in Britain, it wasn’t my problem, not unless… I focused and lo and behold the most powerful wand in history appeared in my small chubby hands. “Are you the only Wand Hallow?” I whispered to the fancy wand in my hand. It warmed up in my hand. _Yes, Master_.

Grinning I imagined the cloak appearing beside me, and within a second and a half it merged into existence. I could feel that it was made of pure magic and death, it wasn’t even real fabric. _I am the only true Cloak… unless Younger Master needs me to work as true Cloak._ Interesting. The Hallows existed both for me and in Britain, but they were only true Hallows for me, being only an invincibility cloak or a wand for the brits. The stone materialized in my left hand as I thought about the whole situation. _The other_ _I will only show the dead._ Only show, now bring back. Well, that would mean that the other I would never be able to touch the dead the other I brought forwards.

The Hallows were mine. I focused and the three powerful items faded away, yet their presence still hung around, and a metaphorical light bulb went off in my head. The Hallows had always been there. I just never truly felt them for so long in a new body.

“Yuuri!” a larger body knocked me over and my sister was on top of me glaring. “You ran off again!” she scowled and got off me, brushing off dead leaves from my body. “I just can’t understand how others think you are an angel; I know you are a demon in disguise! A little demon that runs off into the forest leaving his poor sister worried!” she sniffed and rubbed her red nose, “Come on twerp, time to go home, it's late. Maybe you can do a little magic trick and warm up the leftovers from yesterday.” That was my little trick, warming up leftover food when Mari was too lazy to properly heat up food. I can only imagine how the Dursleys would have reacted if they realized that some of the chores, they gave me could have been done even better with magic. It felt good to be a Katsuki, and it fits me a lot better than being a Potter. My other life was officially left behind. The Hallows had just made my life easier, I don’t have to ever go back unless I want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some "heavy" research on the weather in "Hasetsu" and the seasons, to properly make the forest scene as accurate as possible. I am a genius, right?  
> *looks over at my past math grades* heh. yeah.


	4. The Video of The Ice God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sees platinum hair for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursive means different language than what they are usually using in the area. Like if Yuuri is speaking Russian in japan or speaking English in Japan. If there are many different languages, I will distinguish them. And if Yuuri and someone else speaks primarily a special language I will make it clear that for example, Yuuri and Phichit speak English in America, or speaks Thai.

**Yuuri POV:**

It was late November and all the trees were now in the colors of brown, red, orange, and yellow. The rain was pouring down this morning, and I was always stuck my head out the doorway of the hot springs to let fresh rain hit my unscarred forehead. There were some birds chirping away in the colorful trees, the crisp morning air. I could hear some snoozing shimahebi snakes under the porch of my family’s hot springs and quietly hissed the few wakes one _/Good Morning/_.

The morning was perfect, even for me who rarely found mornings enjoyable. I might be able to wake up early, but everyone in Hasetsu knew that I was never truly awake until after 12. Yuuko and I were going to skate together today. The thought of being on the ice again today rushed over me like a daydream. The ice at the skating rink was always polished and lighted. It was easy enough to skate on, despite there being obvious battle scars all over the surface from amateurs and badly executed stunts. I was sure a quarter of the irregularities on that ice were from my clumsy attempts at jumps or skating in general.

I shuffled on the front porch and began to clean up stray leaves from the surrounding trees. The wood creaked under my weight and a stone from the path wobbled slightly when I jumped onto it. When I had cleaned up the leaves I went over to the small shrine to the side of the hot springs. It was in the small garden where an arch (Torii) acted as a gateway or entrance. The Torii was a washed-out vermillion red. On either side of the mini shrine were two medium-sized stone komainu, guardian lion-dogs. I had been 5 when I name the right one Toodle and the left one Noodle. The right one had an open mouth and the left one had its mouth closed. I walked past them and cringed at the sight of the remnants of the previous statues that had been positioned similar to the komainu, the Chinese fu-dogs that I broke a week ago from running around the shrine. It had been a gift from dads’ Chinese friend, Wang Shu. ( **1\. Named after the god who drives a carriage to the moon. Chinese mythology.** ) They had been creepy anyway and didn’t really give me the urge to pray to Okuninushi.

I was never really religious, but it helped to ask for a helping hand every once in a while, in case the immortal beings felt generous. I might be the Master of Death, but everyone needed help at some point, even though immortal beings, in general, ask for help as a last resort.

“I hope that this life continues to be nice, and if not that, decent.” As always, the statue of a fat well-dressed man gave me the silent treatment and smiled at me smugly. It was as if he said “ _Yeah continue with your dreams. As if I could or would help you without an offering_.” It was sometimes disturbing how I could almost interact with immortal beings through shrines and prayers, and just have them speak to me telepathically one day and ignore me the next. Rolling my eyes, I pricked my finger on a small needle I carried around for occasions where blood sacrifice was needed, and let a few drops hit the statue's nose. “ _That’s better_. _I will consider it._ ”

I shook my head and stood up from the crouch I had been in previously. My little red uniform had some wet leaves on it that I brushed off, mom would have my head if I dragged leaves and dirt into the clean parts of the hot springs. Mom was wonderful and kind but didn’t appreciate dirt being dragged in. My whole family in general got pissed off at that, and I was one of them on that stance as well. We didn’t share a lot of obvious traits other than general attitude, since we all had changes in our lives on religion and politics, but the hot springs was a common ground. The hot springs were going to stand tall and clean even if you didn’t want to inherit it.

The bright red work slippers that I wore inside muffled my steps as I took over the reception for the morning. My father was polishing the wood on the floor in the corner to make sure no splinters could happen. They were training me up to be able to work in the reception on my own, in the Katsuki family we start early with some stuff. I cleaned the first floor for an hour and did it all in a post noon haze.

I then leaned back into the wooden rocking chair behind the reception, and after 30 minutes or so we heard the sound of the few guests we have, wake up and eat the breakfast they had ordered the day before. Mari should be readying the springs around now. It was 7:30.

Another 30 minutes and a bleary-eyed female from Poland walked up to my desk, her keys jingled in her hand. They were simple keys with the room number and the U-topia logo stamped onto the wooden block attached to them. She leaned against the counter a little and glanced at my dad, “ ** _Hello I am here to check out…_** ” she was speaking English and I noticed that dad got a distant look in his eyes as his tired mind tried to understand. He was still polishing the wooden floors.

I bounced up from my seat and it was obvious that the tired woman hadn’t seen me from the way she jumped. I bit back a grumble since there is no way that I am THAT short… right?

“ ** _All right miss, the keys?_** ” she stared at me before giving me the keys, “ ** _aren’t you a little… young to be doing this?_** ” she looked suspicious and a little bit nervous of me messing up. I shook my head and logged onto the stationary Pc older than time itself. “ ** _I am learning early, and dad is supervising_**.” My English was a little slanted and heavily accented from years in Japan, but the words were completely correct. I pointed to my dad who was smiling at me, having just understood 60% of our conversation but linking what I said. I stood on the small wooden stool that the neighbor of my family’s hot springs had made. I was typing fast to navigate the old machine, “ ** _Name?_** ” I asked the customary question to make sure this wasn’t a scammer trying to pretend to be someone else. “ ** _Lena Kaminski, and that is some good English you have young man._** ” Dad beamed in the back as if he was the one getting complimented. “ ** _I have a passion for language, you will be getting a message on the phone number you gave us two days ago miss, don’t worry this is just extra precautions. Do you want to pay cash, card, gift card if you have one or fax?_** ” She decided to pay via fax and after a little bit more shuffling through papers than I had originally planned, I sent her on her way. A small family was next, and it went pretty much the same, just a little more fluent despite their kids going bonkers from being tired.

No more people were checking out since there are a few still staying, but there were some others checking in. I answered a few calls and with my dad’s help, I registered 3 more checking in. Dad ran his hand through his graying hair and let out a sigh, “We were lucky today, a few tourists. It has been a clear decline this past year and that is after another hot spring shut down? We might have to ask some others for help to make a few forest and mountain trails.” I stared at him and began to wonder how **I** was going to make a forest tour route that sounds like a lot more than I can do. Dad smiled, “don’t worry Yuuri, I am not asking **you** to do it. Just brainstorming. Why don’t you go help Mari before you get ready for the skating rink with Yuuko?” he patted my head and I gave him a nod. I kept my nerves to myself. I got nervous and anxious a lot easier than I did in the past, and it is hard to tell if it is war and Dursley trauma and not something else.

Mari was cleaning out the rooms that had been recently used, wrinkling her nose as she looked at the bed. She was 12, and completely grossed out by the 30-year-old pair that was currently soaking in the “Couple” hot springs. I couldn’t help but copy her and wonder how long the “Couple” hot springs would last before having to be taken down again for maintenance or financial reasons. I noticed quickly that her eyes were red and her lips in a hard frown.

“What´s wrong?” “ _Nothing,_ ” she grunted. I raised an eyebrow, “Is that the nothing that really **is** nothing, or is this the nothing that is **something** that you will later blow up about?” “When did **you** get so sassy?” “After years of tending to you suffering PMS and other nothings… and American drama.” She wrung out a cloth and scrubbed the table again unnecessarily, “It is a nothing that I don’t want to burden you with since it’s not kids friendly nor something you can fix, **twerp**.” “Not exactly vocabulary that is kids friendly either.” “Vocabu- you have nothing to say Mr. encyclopedia.”

We continued to clean in silence, Mari would occasionally ask for me to clean under the beds and tables extra good. After some time, the two of us carried all the things we accumulated over to the washing room where I put my dirty uniform in a hamper. I redressed myself with a little embarrassment and self-consciousness into a bathrobe. Shuffling quickly around the hot springs resort I got myself a shower and managed to slink away from mom before she could fuzz over my hair.

I hurried around in my room to quickly dress in clothes fit to use in a skating rink. The nervous feeling about how I looked in the mirror felt strange, but then again, I nowadays almost always felt nervous over my outward presentation. I knew that I was perfectly healthy, and yet an image of Yudly filled my mind. Yuuri-Dudley. Little Piggy as some would lovingly call me. I didn’t find it that lovely. I didn’t like my slight belly, but I also didn’t like the feeling of being in a different skin for something so small.

Others managed with their problems, I can too. Metamorphing my looks would be fooling myself into being confident over something that is normal, and spending tons of energy on changing my looks would just be a waste. If I would change my looks it would be for a reason, and not because of self-consciousness, because who knows what would happen then? Would I change other things?

I looked myself in the mirror again. This was just my mind messing with me. My self-consciousness would leave in a day or so and stay away until it just decided to crash into me again. No use in wasting energy on looking like a model 6-year-old.

I said that to myself as I ran to the skating rink. I was totally not sneaking in a few jumps and tricks in there to soothe my self-conscious mind. This is the Master of Death, defeater of Voldemort and loved son of Katsuki Hiroko and Toshiya, I am just preparing for the inevitable catastrophe attacks. The middle-aged fisherman on the bridge smiled at me, “Seeing Yuuko, Little Piglet?!” I shouted over my shoulder, “Yeeeees!”

Yuuko´s parents smiled at me and handed me some small skates that they knew fit me. No helmet of course, because here in Hasetsu we skated the natural way. Children won’t learn if they are too protected. Won’t grow as a person without hardships and well-meant teasing. “Have fun Yuuri!” called Yuuko´s father out as I smiled at him and jogged into the skating hall where I knew Yuuko would be. The clock on the wall was covered in frost. 12:40.

Yuuko skated a little clumsily on the ice towards me, a bright smile on her face, “Took your sweet time. How about we skate until 13:15 and then eat? We are growing children, and mom said growing children need food. You are way too small!” she used her hand to display how small I was compared to her, having it indicate halfway to her chest. I beamed and nodded, putting my skates on interictally before taking a few uneven steps towards the ice where Yuuko was skating laps. I was soon joining her, and it felt like only a few minutes before Yuuko´s father was calling out to us, several bowls in his hands, Yuuko´s mother right behind with a saucepan filled with something no doubt good.

After some good porridge Yuuko, I and some other families spent hours on the ice. I doubt anyone else spent as much time as Yuuko and I though. Just as I was about to leave Yuuko asked me to come over the next day to skate some more, for she had found some awesome new skater that she wanted to copy. What she really meant was that her parents were too busy that day to watch over her fail again and again on the ice, convicted that she could perform like an Olympic master. It sounded exactly as what I would like to spend my day doing the next day, so I promised to come after asking for permission from Yuuko's parents. Of course, they asked my parents as well over text, but we all knew my parents would jump almost any opportunity for me to interact with other kids. Interact and not watch over them like an overlord or a hawk, interact and not stare them down as s few tried to bully me or some other poor kid

I smiled as I ran back home form The Ice Castle. All the kids knew better than to punch me. One kid had tried, and I had skillfully redirected his punch into a concrete wall. The kid had the nerve to try and put the blame on me, and I had to literally show the adult taking the brats side how I, a 6-year-old, could redirect hits. I won that case. So, no brat hit me from that day on, however, that didn’t stop the verbal bars thrown my way. They weren’t that creative, and it physically hurt to hold back the most brutal comebacks. They were misguided children after all.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Mom had finally gotten to my hair and was fixing the damp hair the best she could while I was eating. Both Mari and I were getting praise for our work. I looked at Mari who was glowering at her food, “So are you okay?” Her head snapped up to me and I could hear both my parents inhale sharply. They knew something. “Why do you ask?” “Because you didn’t answer my question this morning and it is only a matter of time before mt. Mari blows up.” Mari turned a deep red, “It is **nothing-** ““ Ito Enji broke up with her over text this morning” “TOSHIYA!” “DAD!”

Dad made slight pouty lips and turned back to his food, unbothered by the murderous glare from his daughter and a disapproving frown from his wife. Mom was not amused, “Toshiya why did you do that?” he slurped up some noodles, his grip on the chopsticks lose, “Because she would never say anything and wind up letting it out her issues on one of us or everyone until she would break and call us insensitive… like she always does.” Mom couldn’t disprove the last one since it always happened. Mari being an overdramatic teen and then blowing up on the family. Mom didn’t look very happy with dad still. Dad looked at Mari, “oh yeah sorry.” I have a feeling Mari had blown a fuse with dad while I was skating since she grumbled and ate her noodles, “I’m sorry too.” Dad knew how to handle Mari; we all knew that. I gave Mari a clap on her thigh and a side hug before returning to my noodles and pork.

Dinner continued and I noticed mom and dad exchanging nervous glances. “Hey son, do you ever question **why** Mari dates boys?” dad asked nonchalantly, and Mari gave him a look that said, “ _Are you seriously going through with this?_ ” I looked at him, “Because everyone else is doing it and she doesn’t want to stand out?” Mari gave me a venomous look and a promise to slap me over the head when I get older. Dad's lips clearly wanted to smile but he forced it down, “Not exactly what I was thinking of but true. But why do you think people in general date each other?” I decided to be merciful as I had a pretty good idea where dad was going with this. “Because they feel lonely or got forced into it to make the family line go on”

Everyone else’s eyes were large before mom had to excuse herself to serve one of our guests who obviously were listening in if their large googling eyes were saying anything. Our family ate in the same room as our guests so neither would have to eat dinner late or stupidly early. “That is right son. Family line. Do you wonder how the families don’t die out?” “Are you seriously going to try and tell me about sex at the dinner table?” Mom was by my side immediate, leaning over my shoulder,” How did you know?!” “I was raised in a hot spring and clean out rooms all the time, how do you think I found out?” both my parents stared at each other as if they never realized exactly what they are exposed to on a daily basis. I smirked; I am obviously smarter than Mari was if you didn’t think about this.” Maris's cheeks blew up like a chipmunk. “Hey!”

Dad squirmed, “So you know the process and- “Dad, the guests aren’t even trying to hide the porn and their activities.” “Mom looked faint and leaned up against dad, “our precious boy knows the P-word!” some guests were exchanging panicked looks. Mom continued, “next thing we know he will be bringing oblivious girls hooome.” Did they really have so little faith? Then again, they have the right to believe a child will just copy what they see and hear so I get where they are coming from. However, it was embarrassing to have them freak out where strangers could watch. My family was waaay to used to people listening in to private conversations if they have come this far.

“Mom I am not interested in girls that way.” I heard more than three relived sighs at that. Mari smirked my way and continued to eat, “I am sure you will be singing a different tune in a few years.” Dad had this look like he knew everything about anything. Or like those matchmakers on tv. I let out a mental groan. Not this again. I had enough problems with it in my first life. People being so sure about others' sexuality and drive. I personally never found anyone I wanted to have sex with, and I doubted that I ever would unless it was to please the other as a sign of love. Maybe. The only craving I have had is for Katsudon. “I am not that sure.” “Just you wait, you will talk about girls like they are angels on earth.” “Not if they are like Mari.”

Time skip to the next day.

“I heard from my parents that you got the talk. Traumatized?” “No. I knew.” “REALLY? I just got to know about it a week ago and I´m 8!”

Yuuko pouted before shoving a pc in my face, “Look look look. He is a **GOD**.” The video on Videlo played and music blasted through the bad speakers on the machine and I once again couldn’t wait until better technology would get invented in the future. The 10-year-old on the ice was clearly talented and his long platinum hair was ethereal. I have never seen hair like **that** before. I almost mistook him for a girl until I took a second overall glance.

It was a short video, rendering 144fps for about a minute of skating. The skate needed some fixes, but it was impressive. Shouting in Russian ended the video as the person holding the camera scrambled off with a few apologies in Russian, the cameraman was clearly young as well.

The description of the video was in bad English explaining that it was Russia’s newblood in the upcoming Russian competition and that the dance was only a warmup and not what the newblood would perform with.

Yuuko grinned at me, “I am going to skate the same thing.” Oh boy.

Time skips a few days.

Yuuko didn’t ask me to skate with her for the next few days, her ego just as bruised as her body from all the epic fails, she executed on the ice.

It was my birthday, and I turned 7. The day was the 29th of November and I got one year closer to the stress of essays. At least most schools in the world didn’t crave as many essays as Hogwarts did, my old school being exceptional at asking for several essays a week. Not everyone are Ravenclaws who can write 3+ essays at once! ( **A/N #ravenclawpride #sleepisoverrated** )

The day was pretty quiet, we still did our chores that day up until noon when we had time to sit down a little bit to talk to each other and eat my birthday cake. The guests had told us what they wanted to eat for lunch that day when breakfast was handed out, so mom knew what to cook hours before lunch was supposed to be ready.

The window to the kitchen made a loud _tap tap tap_ noise. We all turned as we ate the cake and was greeted with a large grey heron standing there staring at us with an envelope in its mouth. Mom muttered, “Grey herons aren’t native to Hasetsu” and opened the window. The heron stretched its neck and dropped the envelope onto the nearest table before flying off into the nearby forest. Silence. Mom walked over to the table where the envelope was. “It’s for you Yuuri. Shall I read it for you?” I nodded. Mom closed the window again and stirred the pot of vegetable soup as she opened the wax seal. The envelope had a fancy stamp on the front as well. Two parchments fell out of the envelope and mom took the first one.

* * *

“Dear Katsuki Yuuri,

My name is Watanabe Hina, CEO of MJCM-E (Magical Japanese Constitutional Monarchy- Education line)

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Mount Tenzan Magics. The closest school to your residence that teaches magic for your age group. If you wish for some other school in Saga, there are two other private ones. If you wish for a school in Fukuoka, Nagasaki or any other prefecture in Japan there will be three schools on average in each prefecture. Each prefecture will at least have one public school up to high school age.

Mount Tenzan Magics is a school that teaches 4 days a week containing muggle subjects as well as magical ones. Each student will share dorms. Bullying and discrimination are not allowed for staff or students. Books, and essentials like toiletries and meals are provided by the school, but notebooks and pencils/quills + ink have to be bought. There is no dress code other than nipples and genitalia being out of sight. That means no clothes that display them partly or outlining them.

Questions about classes and education setup are popular, so the list below is the standard setup for the education you may receive in Japan or under MJCM citizenship.

Classes are built up of

Japanese

English

Physical Education

Math

Music

Arts and Crafts

Natural Science and Astronomy

History of Muggles and Magic

Religion and Ethics

Potions and Herbology

Transfiguration and Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Classes that start after second term each year with no grade other than achievement BA, A, and AA (below average, average, and above average)

Health

Grey and Dark Arts

The first 7 years will have these core subjects until

Physical Education, Music, Arts and Craft, Religion and Ethics

May be dropped in exchange for

Magical Creatures, Ancient Language, Arithmomancy, Extensive Magical Theory

These subjects may be dropped when student reach High School age

Japanese, English, Natural Science and Astronomy, Health, Grey and Dark Arts

Subjects that MUST replace Japanese and English are

Spanish, French, German, Russian, Hindi, Standard Arabic

Any extra language student may know can request a tutor or an exam. The request of an exam at Highschool level may be requested at any point in time from age 7.

The rules about pets are the same under all MJCM public schools. All pets must be vaccinated. All pets must be respected by staff and students. All pets must be clean. All pets must have an obvious sign or marking that they are in fact owned by a student (tagging of animal is advised).

Familiars must never attack unless self-defense or defending partners.

All animals should have MJCM approved paperwork (that is to say paperwork from petshop/breeder information or paperwork signed by the creature’s branch of the MJCM called the MJCM-C)

A response is expected before the 1st of March. The first-term starts in April. The MJCM grey heron will wait around your residence until an MJCM-E representee shows up the next day or an answer is sent to the MJCM office where you either send it to me or just the office in general.

Watanabe Hina, CEO of MJCM-E (Magical Japanese Constitutional Monarchy- Education line)"

* * *

The stamp on the bottom was made out of red ink and depicted a heron with a scroll in its beak, the initials MJCM underneath it.

Mom looked at us all. Her voice had just about survived the long letter. She skimmed through the last one as Toshiya finished the lunch for the guests and began preparing the dining room. “This letter explains that you are magical and registered in the MJCM registry that works alongside muggle japan. Muggle meaning person or world without magic. It says that the MJCM-E representee will explain everything the student or family might wonder if the student is muggleborn or needs help.”

Mari clapped my back, “So will he go to this magical school then? Isn’t it cool that there are more people out there?” I honestly didn’t know that Japan was that organized… I to be honest didn’t know much outside magical Europe. It was all a little bit overwhelming, and that was what was surprising to me. I had a hunch this would happen, me going to school. Maybe it was the fact that Japan started so damn early?!

My sister blinked before groaning, “dammit then I can’t call Yuuri a mutant anymore!” I giggled, “you can still call me that Mari, don’t let this stop you, it is better than being called piggy.” Her eyes got determined and I began to wonder if the next few years would be better or worse than what my imagination could cook up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, they START the school year with a fresh beginning of life… April. The first term goes from April to July, then a break in August. The second begins in September and continues on the 25th of December (around the 25th). The third and last term is from January to March. The MJCM, therefore, wants a response for new students to their public schools before the last term is over so that they can make sure each magical student has a school to go to.
> 
> I had honestly written myself into a corner when I thought about when Yuuri got the letter but then saved my own ass by following Japanese school terms.
> 
> This took so long to write, and in a Word document in writing size 12 line distance 1,0 it took about 9 pages.


	5. The MJCM-E representee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The representee comes and guides the Katsukis into the magical world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 pages on a Word document. I am DEAD. This took HOURS.  
> Two days of writing...  
> 4211 wordcount on the document.  
> Happy October friends.

Yuuri POV:

The grey heron did in fact stick around until a wizard or witch showed up from the MJCM-E. The person they sent was a short and dumpy wizard in a dark traditional kimono with red stitches, a thick black cape hung backward from his shoulders. On his head was a broad straw hat with a grey feather flat against the left and right side of the hat. His shoes were made of thick fabric and had a wooden heel. A golden plate with MJCM-E was scribed onto it was attached to his chest on the left side. He looked like the personification of traditional.

The man didn’t look cold at all from walking around on a day with a slight drizzle. Maybe the clothes he had just were that well-made, since I couldn’t feel any magic other than some protection runes on them. A far cry from the Cloak of Invisibility that was MADE of magic.

Lips in a horizontal line the short man strode up to the reception desk where I was standing. His voice was precise and well-rehearsed, “I need to speak with Katsuki Yuuri as well as his parents or guardians.”

I smiled brightly at him in hopes of calming my own nerves. “I am Katsuki Yuuri.” I looked down nervously and noticed with delight that the traditional shoes had been ditched for a pair of fluffy slippers that was in a similar style to his kimono. He must have used magic to change them when he walked up to me. He had big flat feet. I looked him in the eye, they were a coffee bean brown, he was slightly taller than me. Wonder if he was half goblin. “I will get my parents, please wait here if that isn’t much trouble.”

I shot off like a rocket to the laundry room where dad was preparing the room for Mari to drop off used towels and bathrobes. Mom was clearly already working on the ordered breakfast for the few guests left. “Dad, the magic person is here!” I huffed out as I almost ran into him. Dad immediately dropped the measurement cup onto one of the many tables in the room and beckoned me to follow him back to the reception. He grabbed his phone and punched in a few numbers, “Yes, Suzuki the person from the school is here.” There were some muffled words from the old mobile, “Thank you thank you.” He turned to me as we strode into the reception, “the Suzuki’s will watch over the Hot Springs, they will be ready in 15 minutes.”

My parents had the brilliant idea to pay the Suzuki siblings to be ready to watch over and run the hot springs for the day so that they could focus entirely on the representee. The Suzuki’s had immediately agreed and moved in before dinner the day we got the letter.

The man stood exactly where I left him and gave a quick bow to my dad who responded in the same way. I blushed and did the same, “Sorry for being so rude earlier. I was really excited and nervous.” I spoke softly. I always preferred to be out of the spotlight, even as Harry, but an apology was needed. The man blinked and said, “It is understandable. How polite you are Katsuki-kun, you raised him well Katsuki-san.” He looked at my dad who was smiling a little proud, “My name is Abe Genta and I am as you could guess the representee that will tell you about the school and the… other things. Do you have any others that will need to hear the information, and is there a private room?”

Abe-san thick eyebrows cast a temporary shadow over his eyes as he looked at my dad. The man looked to be around 50 years old and had a broad mouth, like a toad. He didn’t have a neck that was outright visible, but some long strands of black hair framing his face made it clear that he had a strong broad jaw.

My mom ran in just as dad was about to open his mouth, she gave a quick bow to Abe-san before turning to dad quickly, “The Suzuki´s are helping Mari who will be ready in a few minutes.” Or in other words, get a few more minutes of sulking about her brake up. Urg. It’s not like she got much out of that relationship, it was obvious for even her that it wouldn’t last.

My mom introduced herself and asked if Abe would like some tea, “We can talk in the room next to the kitchen, it is pretty quiet there and barely anyone goes there.” And so, we all followed mom there, and it was surprisingly un-awkward. Mari joined us on the way, eyeing up the short man critically.

The room was dark but clean, and after we sat down mom left, for what felt like half a second, and returned with a tea set that she had clearly saved up for special occasions. It was a tea set her mother had given her, who had gotten it from her father who had gotten it from bla bla bla. The lips of the short man twitched up slightly at the scent of matcha tea. When we were all served, and mom had faster than lightning brought in some pastries, Abe-san swept his eyes over the people on the table with him.

He brought out a wooden wand from a wrist guard “I am from the MJCM-E” he twirled the wand and muttered under his breath, and I could feel the temporary privacy wards cover the room. “and I will educate you on anything you might wonder about the schools, Mount Tenzan School, the government and magical world.” He gave us a slight smile and looked at me as I sipped my tea while swinging my feet over the edge of my chair. The table and chairs were the more western style.

I felt nervous, I have never been faced with circumstances like this. “How will I be able to get to school and home? Is it some magical thingy or do we have to it ourselves?” the letter hadn’t said anything about transport. Abe-san bit into his fourth pastry and chewed before answering, “There are several ways. There is a landing pad for brooms, carpets, as well as stables. There is a train station that gets trains from all directions. The closest one for you is Karatsu Train Station. Platform 2 has a concrete wall that will let anyone with knowledge of the magical world pass through. The train ride will from there take about 50 minutes without stop, but it will of course take time to let students on from Yamamoto, Ouchi, Iwaya, and Kyūragi.” It sounded a little bit like he was reading the information from a textbook inside his head, but it was interesting.

Mari munched on a pocky, “What about the school, from all the places you just mentioned, it sounds like a bunch of kids, how big of a school are we talking about? How can you be able to keep an eye on Short-Stack at all?” Mom looked like she had an inner panic over the sheer amount of potential bullies and problems, and I felt like someone just punched me in the gut.

Abe-san took out a picture of the mountain nearby called Tenzan. “This is mount Tenzan. The school is located _underneath_ the whole mountain, so there is lots of space for classrooms and dorms. There are wards up (magical barriers) in the small valleys and hills so some of the buildings are above ground to make sure that the students get fresh air.” He brought out a colorful pamphlet, “There are indeed tons of students from all over Saga and some from other places. Since there are so many the school is divided into sections that all have the same facilities so that students are encouraged to stay in their area, then the teachers know where to expect where their students are. Japan has many students, so the MJCM public schools make sure to have a lot of teachers as well to make sure each student is accounted for in different ways.” He smiled, “Mount Tenzan isn’t the largest school, but it still takes organizing seriously”

I observed the pamphlet nervously.

The pamphlet explained how there were an estimated 25000 were under 19 years old in Saga alone, and that 5000 of those kids were magical. Some were homeschooled and others went to private schools. 2000 went to Saga each year on average over the last 10 years. Two freaking thousand. Mount Tenzan having four sections with 500 magical kids in each to cover all of Saga's needs for public schooling.

Hogwarts had problems watching over a total of 280 students, when I was Harry, tons of bullying and Kami knows what else.

“Every 30 kids or so have 1 contact teacher.” Hogwarts really didn’t know what they were doing. McGonagall had to watch over 70 Gryffindors and still be open for other houses and her other duties. “That contact teacher is like a social worker for their assigned kids.” Why didn’t Hogwarts have any therapy for all that happened within its walls? “There will only be two teachers per subject since Katsuki-kun is in the younger batch, but if he continues in the MJCM public school he will experience teachers more well versed with older students and more extensive knowledge.”

Dad looked over the pamphlet, “How is the library that is shown here? And what do the kids do when they are bored and on-campus those 4 days?” Mari flipped absentmindedly through the pamphlet and I sat rod still with tea in my mouth, still in shock over the sheer amount of people needed to run this Japanese magic school.

“The kids have free reigns over the library placed underneath the mountain. There is electricity and school internet in one room for those needing that for the typical muggle subjects. The library is open for everyone at any time but sleeping and eating is of course encouraged. The books the library has been divided into content and age, so books that first years will more likely use are further down and within reach.” The pamphlet showed the outside that had lots of trees.

“The area the school owns above ground is mostly many playgrounds and dorms, and the second cafeteria. All ages play and relax here, and inter-age interaction happens all the time.”

The conversation carried on to what food would be served and if students were allowed to stay there the whole week and so on. The school had a system that allowed Break-School, the opposite of School-Break, that was basically a school for those who didn’t want to go home. However, many agers were mixed in those classes.

This continued for an hour the representee then took out a bunch of papers that mom and dad had to sign as well as one that was handed to me that I got to answer on my own asking about how I felt at home. A system to find kids who might need help.

Mom and Dad signed for me to get all vaccinations that the magical world typically had, vaccinations that would be in potions form that I could take when the MJCM had it already in a week.

Abe-san smiled slightly at us as he looked over the paperwork, “I will be back in a month as you signed that you need help to get school supplies. The bank might be able to see if Katsuki-kun has some inherited money as well.” My parents exchanged looks; they had purposely asked for a guide into the magic world in a month to accumulate more money to pay for supplies. Abe-san continued on, “The vaccinations will be ready then too, it is a pretty simple business so I can give you the potions for the common illnesses.”

We all walked with the short wizard to the front doors, smiling at the Suzuki in the reception. Suzuki Sakura was the most organized of the siblings in the Suzuki family. She was taller than any human had the right to be, and with broad shoulders. Her hair was a typical brown with a streak of light pink running through the left side. She didn’t have the Utopia uniform on, but that was totally okay, it was mostly used as a way to show Katsuki honor. It was primarily a family business after all.

Dad got a parchment from Abe-san, “Here is our contact information if you need to send a letter. We have fast services. Just send a letter with these” he pointed at something on the parchment, “and the letter will automatically go… heron style at the post office.” It was the first joke that ever came out of Abe-san´s mouth, the only other happy look I have seen on him has been half-smiles. This man had a sense of humor!

Abe-san adjusted his cape before giving us a quick bow. I noticed that he had his normal shoes on. He didn’t have that 2 seconds ago. That is fast, even by wizard standards! Maybe I will learn a few tricks that I never did in my life as Harry.

With that Abe-san turned around and walked confidently out into the drizzle of rain, not an umbrella or scarf in sight.

Time skip to lunch that day

“I was a wizard in my past life.”

My whole family was eating lunch in the room we had used to speak with Abe-san. The Suzuki’s still working the day out so that we could have a break. Suzuki Tsubaki was a master in the kitchen and served the guests what they wanted in record time. The food was however not nearly as great as moms. Suzuki Ajisai doing a good job at keeping the rooms and hot springs tended to. We were all lucky that there were few guests that day.

My family exchanged looks and Mari took the metaphorical wheel. “How do you know, Short Stack?” I totally understand their skepticism, their world was getting weirder and weirder each day, and my claim could easily be a child’s imagination.

“I remember over 20 years of life, and who I was previously. I think the wizard bank might have some money for me to inherit. We can use- “Mom help up a hand, “No Yuuri, we won’t use your money, you are underage and our son. Your father and I refuse to use your money for school supplies, much less to keep the hot springs floating. I know that was on your mind as soon as you said that.” I really began to wonder if mom was a legilimens. I really wanted to pitch in some money for us though, supplies and all that was bound to take a chunk out of our economy since we were already a little bit poor. I shudder to think about the total cost of the private schools in Japan that teach muggle and magical subjects.

I put my palms together, “How about this. I use some of the money I almost most certainly have, and only pay for half of my school supplies. I have been thinking about messenger birds so that I don’t need to get an email and use school computers. They will cost so I will pay for that.” “That was more mature language at once than you usually do.” “I have my moments; I still have the emotions of a kid… and the thought process at times.” “You said birds as in plural.”

Mom of course picked up on that immediately. “erm, one as a family bird and one as a pet that can be more as a direct messenger between me and you guys? A family business bird might be useful, and we can use it here in Hasetsu?” Business bird, what would it be a mascot that delivered pies to the fisherman? Apparently, that is what my parents thought of, “Yes! That could work, then our business bird can send things around Hasetsu when we are working.”

That night as I was tucked in, I spilled the beans to mom. I only told her some things about Harry Potter, but after 30 minutes of crying like a baby, I felt more reincarnated than ever before. I was a new person, and not just living on being the same old Harry waiting for dark wizards and witches to attack. I could be whoever I wanted and that was something I reveled in as I fell asleep.

Mari POV:

The wizarding shopping mall looked normal on the outside, despite being 8 stories tall above ground, but it was clearly no normal shopping mall Abe-san had transported us to when we got inside.

Let’s go back in time a little bit.

The trip there had been uncomfortable, we had all gripped onto a big black top hat and the next thing I know I was in the city, Imari. The place we “landed” was a wooden temple-like structure with tons of fireplaces and lots of flooring with no tables. The only furniture was a bunch of chairs lining the walls. All light was from the fireplaces and the torches lining the walls and toriis.

Abe-san lead us out of the temple and put the top hat in a white cloth bag with a simple black dragon printed on it. We walked down asphalt roads that were lined with wooden houses and redbrick apartment complexes. The air felt fresh. “We are in one of the forests close to muggle Imari city outskirts. Not many live here compared to muggle Imari, but a good few do live here year-round.” Abe-san pointed ahead of us where a gigantic shopping mall stood tall. “In there is almost everything a normal wiz will need. The first place is the bank, and it is taking up all the space underneath the mall.”

And that is how we ended up in a mall filled with “wiz” walking around in kimonos, robes, and capes of all colors and patterns. The whole mall was also decorated in Halloween themed colors and props, several stores had signs up declaring how cheap their holiday prices were. I was willing to bet some of these stores raised their prices before the holiday season came just to be in fact correct about their lowered prices.

We passed a store selling manga and books in Japanese and English. There was an apothecary with potions, various strange ingredients, and some things that could fit in a normal pharmacy.

I remember the potions Yuuri had to take before leaving and tried to quickly see if I could recognize some before mom dragged me away. I didn’t, it was all overwhelming and it was clear that Yuuri was trying to force all the information he saw into his young brain.

After 15 minutes of weaving between families, and teens who should find some better way to pass time, we stopped in front of a dramatic place.

It was an area that screamed prestige as it was made out of quartz and had guards in golden armor standing at attention by the exit and entrance. A sign stood on the wall over the entrance and exit, it said “Gringotts Bank.”

Next to the bank was a rest area where you could see all the other 7 floors up as the glass roof let sunlight shine through.

Abe-san nodded to the gigantic golden sign, “That is Gringotts Bank. Few try to rob it since robbing from a business owned by goblins will haunt you unless you have a really good reason for messing with them. Like the excuse that the robbing could have saved lives would give you a 50/50 chance of not being doomed.” He strode up to the entrance and gave the goblins a quick nod as he walked past, we did the same.

“We will check here if Katsuki-kun has some inherited money or if we will need to exchange muggle yen to wiz currency.” Mom caught his eye “What if we want to do both?” Abe-san looked only slightly surprised, “Then we go here” he led us to a pretty short line that leads up to an elevated deck with “General Management” standing over it on a wooden sign.

He then explained the wiz currency and how most shops in Japan in larger cities would accept yen but preferred wiz coins to avoid having to exchange it themselves. It was soon our turn and the grumpy long-eared goblin stared us down, “Name of client and business?”

Abe-san took over, “young Katsuki-kun needs to see if he has any vaults in his name, and his parents need to exchange some yen to galleons.” Professional and straight to the point, and the goblin seemed to appreciate it. “3 drops of clients blood on this parchment” the goblin took out a small knife and a parchment with a red border. “While he does that you can just give the yen to me and I will exchange it as the blood does its work.”

I watched in anticipation as little Yuuri put a small slice on his pinky to let three drops of blood hit the old-style parchment. Dad was giving the money to the goblin who quickly ducked under his desk and 10 seconds later put coins on the table, “A bag costs 5 knuts… the bronze ones.” And as that went on beside us on the broad elevated desk, the blood on the yellow-ish parchment spread out into words underneath the loopy text above it that had been there before (it said ´Blood Test´).

* * *

_Katsuki Yuuri,_

_First birth 1980 31 st of July (Potter J. Harry)_

_Second birth 1990 29 th of November (Katsuki Yuuri)_

_Birth gender, Male_

_Blood type, A_

_Nationality, Japan_

_Residence, Hasetsu, Japan_

_Vaults;_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Hallow (by conquest, 1998)_

_Slytherin (by conquest, Riddle M. Tom, 1992)_

_Black (by godfather Black O. Sirius, 1996)_

_Owns properties and control of_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor-partly_

_Hallow_

_Slytherin_

_Black-partly_

* * *

“Ah so you have quite the names under your belt young Katsuki. You are not expected to do much so don’t worry. We will send you an update on your vaults, but I advise you to listen to your parents when it comes to money management. The last part means that you own land and such, but more details can be sent to you if you wish. Do you wish to withdraw from one of your vaults?” the goblin looked slightly impressed and I had no idea why. Do these names mean something special?

Did this Black Sirius guy die last year and how the hell did this blood test know about Yuuri’s supposed first life? And why did he only partly own Black and Gryffindor stuff? Was there still some alive that were older or what the frick? I would have to read up on this.

Time skip 30 minutes

After a crazy minecart ride, we went shopping for school stuff, and anything we found interesting, like wizarding clothes for Yuuri to use if he wanted to, and various health potions from the apothecary since mom thought it could be helpful if we got sick.

Abe-san was patient considering that he had to deal with mom asking questions nonstop. We eventually wound up on the 6th floor after a few magical escalators. A pet shop that dominated almost the entire 6th floor, a vet right next to it with a double-tailed dog whining loudly in the reception, a cone around its head, and a bandage on its leg.

We entered the pet shop and Abe-san lead us to the section containing messenger birds. Cranes, eagles, owls, something called a fwooper that was variating in pastel colors. We searched and searched before dad stood in front of a cage with 3 birds of prey. From what the sign says they were Black Eared Kites, a typical bird for Japan.

Dad waved one of his beloved pamphlets. “It says here that these birds are all trained to carry stuff, so we can use them for what we planned!” We had all agreed to choose a bird native to japan to avoid too many questions. An owl might be native, but mom mentioned how owls were famous for being nocturnal, and that a lesser-known bird might be for the best.

In the end we chose to only buy a family bird and let pets be something to think about for the future. None of us knew if that future was close though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:  
> Sooo will the black-eared kite be male or female?
> 
> I have a few name suggestions based on gods and deities in japan, but If you have an idea come with them, but please keep the Japanese theme.
> 
> Male: Shinigami death god, Raijin god of lightning and storms, Fujin god of the wind. Tenjin god of scholarship. Kagu-tsuchi, god of fire, and a patron of blacksmiths and potters. Shinatsuhiko, god of wind. Jurōjin / Gama god of longevity.
> 
> Female: Inari goddess of everything important, rice, sake, tea, fertility, world success. Izanami, goddess of creation and death


	6. And so, I did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri performs his first Nikiforov skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder how I write the seasons and weather in the areas mentioned in my fanfic, I actually try my best to look up the usual weather of Fukuoka. This will be a short chapter.

Yuuri POV:

The old computer in the reception groaned as I typed away on it as I sat reception for the weekend. It made sounds like a rocket ship would right before takeoff. I was browsing through videos of the new blood from Russia, and I was simply amazed at his creativity and daring. His jumps were fantastic, although his footwork needed some refining. I was learning more and more about skating, just to truly appreciate the skates that the Russians, from that amateur Videlo channel, would show. There were several 144fps videos on the website lead by some young skaters under the teaching of Feltsman Yakov.

I jumped slightly as the voice of an angry Feltsman-san warbled through the old speakers on the computer. I muted the video and let it run its last seconds before going down from my stool to sit in the rocking chair behind the reception desk. The clock went on and on as I sat in silence and looked over to my manga tower. Dream Saga. The Kindaichi Case Files. Cowboy Bebop. 1997 was interesting to experience, especially when it was from the perspective of a safe child instead of a teen running away from terrorists and living with neglective relatives.

It was the end of December, and the snow was sprinkled over nature, but it was still decent to walk through. Not many snowmen were made since I lived so close to the ocean, but it was okay. My skating had gotten better, and I even got to try and impress Yuuko with a spin a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, Takeshi knocked me over by skating into me on purpose with his brawny 8-year-old body. Jokes on him Yuuko actually paid me even more attention then, instead of putting his jealousy to rest. I know it was petty, but I couldn’t help but smirk into Yuuko’s neck as she hugged me and checked me over for any injuries.

When I got over that hurdle my skating and ballet progressed. I had more confidence in my movements. I am sure I am still dead scared for performing before a crowd, but I had confidence when I was alone.

I poured over my schoolbook’s day in and day out, and it hit me that I was acting like Hermione. It felt like a stab and twist to the heart. The books were simple, explaining all the subjects in a simplified way. Potions and Herbology was mainly a class that taught about all plants and how they worked as a plant and as an ingredient. The first year of the class was mainly focused on Japan and its plants and animals that could become ingredients. There were a few potions at the end of the book that was sent to me a week after I was vaccinated. Potions that were pretty useless, but great starters and kids friendly. MJCM was clearly focused on easing more and more info into their people to assure that their citizens won’t create messes when they get older.

One book that Mom had ordered about the same time my schoolbooks arrived. It explained the how’s and whys of the Japanese Magical World. That the MJCM´s primary focus was to keep the wiz safe from the muggles, and the muggles form wiz. Japan was a country where everyone lived close to each other, wiz and wiz, muggle and muggle, muggle, and wiz. They were almost all neighbors. It was vital for the MJCM to learn their people to not mess up their muggle item enchanting. Make sure not to blow up something close to muggles that could investigate it thoroughly. Prevent hospitalization from things they could have avoided. To learn their wiz to heal simple problems and know about their own body.

Japan has experienced so many devastating wars and natural tragedies, that learning about health and healing saved lives. All the muggle subjects prevented wiz from standing out when interacting with muggles. Magical Britain sounded like a horror show in comparison, despite there being a lot less wiz there to mess up.

January blew in and all my books have been read through by me and my family. I have all of Nikiforov Victor´s skates up to this date memorized and my bedroom had a few posters or two on the walls. There weren’t many, but since his birthday after Christmas and his amazing performance in Russia, his popularity skyrocketed. He made jumps that no one expected a preteen like him to execute so well, Nikiforov surprised his audience.

Yuuko was “in love” with the skater and had dedicated her spare time to skate for a small club in Karatsu. She was the only female from Hasetsu, and there were few skaters in that club, to begin with, but the cheap coach taught her things that she never thought about. It was through her that I progressed, as well as Minako-sensei.

I have slammed into the ice more time than I can count and should have gotten badly injured or stayed injured. However, it seemed that my Master of Death status prevented me from getting too injured or being hurt for long.

It was at the end of January and Yuuko used her father’s small speaker to play the song Nikiforov had used for his last hobby skate video on Youtube. Takeshi was standing behind her with his arms crossed and slight pout on his lips. He had accepted temporary defeat for Yuuko’s full attention but even I could see that he was crushing on Yuuko. Anyone could see it after just 5 minutes of being with him, and 2 minutes of seeing the two of them together.

I let out a shaky breath and began my skate. My skate was a little bit clumsy at the start, but I within a few moves had the music in my body, I was the music, I made the music my bitch. If I so can allow myself to be egoistical.

As I struck the last pose and let myself sit down on my bum to cool myself on the ice. Takeshi looked a little shocked, probably because this was my best skate in ages. However, I couldn’t see all of him as I was soon ran over by Yuuko who hugged and screeched about me being just like Nikiforov.

Takeshi was gone when I was released from Yuuko´s bear hug. I was a bit disappointed, because despite Takeshi going on and off being a bully to have Yuuko’s attention, but my friend distracted me quickly and begged me to teach her how to improve her step sequences. And so, I did.

It was when I got home after school 3 days later that I understood why Takeshi had disappeared. He had filmed my skate and showed his parents who had felt compelled to show it to some people. One of those people being Minako-Sensei who hasn’t seen my progress in skating yet. Well until that day.

* * *

Minako POV:

Yuuri looked up at me with big cute eyes and I had to reign in myself from pinching those chubby cheeks. My little ballerina piglet was the most adorable creature on this planet, and I am proud of being his ballet teacher. He had over the years amazed me with his ambitions of becoming a good ballerina, despite not wanting to do it professionally. I was a little disappointed when he told me months and months ago, but that vanished today.

Thanks to the oldest Nishigori´s I now knew that my little Yuuri was **made** to be on the ice.

The video Nishigori Takeshi had filmed was bad quality, as expected of a child filming with a simple phone. Photos and videos from phones were something I myself hadn’t drabbled into too much other than take pictures of friends last Christmas. I could, however, easily recognize Yuuri and his blatant talent.

“Yuuri-chan. I just saw a video of you skating a skating program. It was amazing and as your teacher I have to tell you and your parents just how much talent you have. Not everyone can do those moves, even if you tripped up a little bit here and there.” The Nishigoris had sent me the video and I showed it to Yuuri, “Your parents have seen it, I have seen it. Yuuri, you have a real talent. If you can do this without a proper teacher, who knows what you can achieve in a few years?”

The Katsukis had been shell shocked when I showed up earlier this day and let them see the video of their son skating a program that he clearly had not come up with himself. Their Yuuri had seen a professional do something and been inspired to copy what he saw. To be honest we were all pleasantly surprised to see him act like a normal child when it comes to his new idol. It hadn’t taken long to guess that this was most probably a skate from that Russian he has been hanging posters of up on his bedroom walls.

Yuuri studied the video that I help up in front of him on my phone. I held back my satisfaction as he quickly turned red with embarrassment, “You are really into this Russian skater huh?” the young cute boy let out a squeak and shot off into his room. I smirked at the two elder Katsukis in the reception room, “Can I stay here for dinner? I want to convince the little guy myself to pursue skating.” And so, I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think photos with a phone wasn’t before 1997 in June, but let’s pretend it was slightly earlier. And pretend that Youtube had a predecessor in 1997, a place called Videlo, that had bad video quality as a norm. I am sorry if my writing got a little bit weird when Minako was in first person, I had really bad neck pain when I wrote it.


	7. Spins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko and Yuuri learn spins, and Yuuri prepares for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: this chapter will be a mix between summary and true-time (meaning that what you are reading is not past or future but rather “present”)

3rd PERSON:

After Nishigori Takeshi had shown his parents the video, all of Hasetsu knew of Katsuki Yuuri´s talent and how far he has come. The sun rose and set in Hasetsu again and again, and between those hours the people of Hasetsu had taken the liberty of teaching Yuuri and Yuuko some tricks for skating or just give their support.

It had come to as a surprise to everyone that the middle-aged fisherman knew how to skate, much less teach two kids how to do spins that could make them outshine the sun. Yuuko’s teacher, Koga Yasu, in Karatsu had been in shock as their young student came one day with spins that they had never seen before.

Yuuko had shown off her new spins and blown her fellow skaters away. “Yamaguchi Yuuko where did you learn those spins?! You will rise up in ranks easily with this! You might even get to represent our skating club with some others.” Yuuko had the chance of becoming a skating champion in a few years, at least, that is what Koga-sensei had told her, she was only nine years old at the time.

Yuuri continued to work hard and practiced once again with a quill and ink since the introduction book that his mother had ordered made it clear that large assignments, official documents, and formal texts had to be written with a quill or brush.

_Japan was simply easier to study in_ , was Yuuri´s conclusion after he read through his schoolbooks for the millionth time. Because the books were mostly written digitally in an easier font on paper than that cursive quill handwriting Hogwarts seemed to love. It was easier to read, faster to write, and cheaper to produce.

Few in Hasetsu knew what kind of school Yuuri was going to in April, but few stuck their nose too much into it since he was clearly going to a school with good priorities. Schoolbooks delivered? Free transportation from specific places? Learning the art of quill and brush writing? It had to be good and they all knew Yuuri was gifted.

Yuuri had never written with a quill in his new life. His hands were not used to holding the nib in an angle to prevent weird lines, his hands not used to the grip. Nor had he ever in any of his lives written with a brush similar to a painting brush. It was so… old and overly fancy. The result was lush writing if done correctly. Or a horrid mess if the hand shook a little and spilled ink over the letters Yuuri was trying to make. Luckily the Hiragana was made for old-fashioned writing styles or Yuuri would have lost his cool after the first week of cursive ink exercises.

His first real letter written with a paintbrush was done.

* * *

_Dear Yuuko_

_I just wanted to say that I finally have the art of fancy old-fashioned writing down. I don’t think I can write proper English with this method. Save my poor soul._

_-Yuuri_

* * *

It was short. It was simple. It had a bad attempt at a joke. Yuuko would love the letter the Katsuki family bird Izanami would deliver later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I will write about Yuuri's first school days to give an insight into magical Japan. This was more of a filler, there will be short chapters, and there will be long chapters.


	8. Mount Tenzan School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally arrives at his new school.

Yuuri POV:

It is the first of April and the hustle and bustle in U-Topia have finally calmed down now that the day was here. The day I would enter the magical world again, and hopefully not getting dragged into bad situations. Mom and dad were the most nervous of us all and held each other’s hands at the breakfast table as the Suzuki´s ran the hot springs. They both knew most of what happened to me as Harry, and the thought of me going to the magical world so fast made their minds create infinite disasters.

Mari was more or less calm about the whole thing, knowing that the school was only in session four days a week unless I wanted to stay the remaining days of the week for extensive studying. I knew for a fact that she would not be this calm if she knew about my experiences as Harry Potter, however, I trusted mom and dad whenever she was ready to know the basics.

The breakfast was a pretty quiet affair and the whole thing just felt more real as we all left the hot springs to get picked up by Minako-Sensei who would be driving me to Karatsu Train Station. Minako-Sensei of course asked my parents everything she could think about from what the curriculum would cover to the school itself.

“So, it teaches kids the basics of plants and chemistry, at such a young age?” Minako-Sensei shook her head amazed and whistled impressed. “So where is it located?” Mari spoke up as she glanced away from her manga, “Mt Tenzan. It is a school complex with underground dorms. Only family and students are allowed there for the safety of the students.” Minako hummed and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of her slightly cramped car, “Ya think I can ever visit in the future?”

Mom and dad shared a glance, mom who was sitting in the front with Minako-Sensei nodded slowly, “I think they will be okay with that, just wait for some time, Yuuri will have to adjust to school and maybe he could even show us around one weekend.” Family was after all allowed to visit the school as long as it was on the weekend and didn’t disturb those who still studied.

The trip continued with small talk and us signing to the radio in the end. The train station was open-aired and surrounded by old grey buildings. The parking place was hugging the small asphalt road and the whole area felt a little enclosed from some angles, and completely open in others.

We decided to eat at山城屋食堂, a Syokydo and teishoku restaurant. My train wouldn’t be ready for another two hours and if we enjoyed our meal for real then we would have about an hour before it would leave. I chose a simple dish of noodles with pork and most of the others chose something similar in the small and simple restaurant.

Minako had places to be and had things to get done in Karatsu and promised to pick my family up for their trip home. So, it was only me, Mari and our parents as we got up to platform 2 and searched for a concrete wall that might have a magic portal ingrained into it. It got pretty apparent when one wall had an intricate unicorn with a wizard’s hat painted onto it. The wall was almost at the very end of the platform.

The wall didn’t do anything super dramatic as we all walked right into it, but it did leave us a little disoriented to all of the sudden be on a new platform almost identical to platform 2, but with a sleek black train waiting with golden pipes and “veins” running through it. A golden plaque on the side of the train spelled out “ ** _Mount Tenzan School_** ” in English, that every 7 seconds switched to Japanese, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Hindi, and what looked like Arabic.

It was 20 minutes until the train would leave and as a family, we got my bags onto the train and put it in one of the designated areas between each train wagon. There were already a few bags there, and a small sign explained that the wagon had an anti thievery spell so that everything was safe. Another sign that we saw was a drawing of an old phone telling us to not speak on the phone unless they were in the bag-wagon.

We stood there in silence and it was an awkward silence until Mari let out a sigh and crushed me against her body in a bear hug, “Good luck Short-stack, see you in a week.” I smiled and hugged back, “I will Mari-Chan, and good luck with Endo Hideo.” Maris's new boyfriend, with the unluckiest combination of names, that moved with his family from Fukushima to Hasetsu 10 weeks ago. Mari had just turned 15 and was once again 100% sure that this boy was The One.

I exchanged hugs with both my parents then, mom having tears rolling down her round cheeks, fogging up her glasses. We didn’t always hug in public, it just wasn’t a common thing in Japan (in general), but of course, this was a large step in all our lives, so my shyness of people seeing some of **my** tears was gone.

Mom ran her hand through my hair before looking at the clock on the train wall, “We are going to have to leave now Yuu-Chan, but don’t worry we will send letters. Get ready to tell us about your first day, and the next, and the next after that.” A melody rang through the magical station, “ _Train will depart in 10 minutes, please find your seats_.” The same message was repeated in English and after a final goodbye, they let me go on my new adventure. Finding a seat.

The train to Mount Tenzan was very different from the Hogwarts Express. There were no compartments, but rather just wagons where half the wagon was rows of seats, and the other half was a table with seats facing each other or for handicaps.

Deciding to take a seat in one of the rows I made myself comfortable reading the pamphlet that was in the small netting pocked fastened to the seat in front of me. Luckily for me and everyone else on this train, each seat had a nice distance so that it wasn’t overly cramped.

The pamphlet showed a map of the train, as well as the route it would take and the time it would use. 1-hour travel, 20 minutes boarding and disembarking for each stop. No smoking, drinking, or other narcotics allowed on the train. 4 toilets every second wagon, emergency exits on each wagon end along with an exit to the roof. Lunch wagon in the middle of the train and emergency medwiz in the middle of the train as well.

Hogwarts really could have taken a few ideas or two from Japan. Then again Japan had a lot more students to learn their mistakes from. The more children, the more problems you see. It was a simple fact.

I worried my lip before taking off my facemask that I always used when traveling. A habit that I honestly didn’t mind having to have a small barrier between me and who knows what germs could be spread from a lot of people on one platform. My facemask was a simple pink one with white whiskers on them. It was cute, and I liked it.

After a minute or so a few students variating in age scrambled into the wagon and sat down before the train sounded out, “ _Train will be departing Karatsu, next stop, Yamamoto._ ” The loudest ones in the train wagon were four teens that talked about the sprinting they had to do when getting to the train. This continued for five minutes until they quieted down and talked between themselves at a normal volume by the seats that faced each other. The deities were merciful today, with no extreme volume on the train so far.

I took out my manga and sat and read it with almost full focus.

More people boarded on Yamamoto and fewer came from Ouchi. A rather fat girl smiled at me a few minutes before the train would depart from Ouchi. “Can I sit with you? I don’t want to be alone.”

I looked at her a nodded. She was about my age with broad shoulders, and wide… everything. Her light pink and peach clothes were of nice silk, and her big yellow blonde hair was in a ponytail supported by a pink bow. She wore a peach-colored skirt, white stockings, buckle shoes, and a pink fuzzy sweater. “I am Matsuo Momo, who are you?” she gave a slight bow in her seat next to me, her blow bobbed on her head. Her name, Momo, literally meant Peach.

“Katsuki Yuuri. Nice to meet you.” I noticed a blue small backpack at her feet that looked like a small hiking backpack mixed with a school one. She noticed that I looked, “Mommy, Daddy and I like to go on hikes together, so I have clothes for every occasion. Mommy is a Lady and Daddy is third in line to be the Lord of a temple in Harajuku, Tokyo.” Her forest green eyes were pretty large and framed her roman nose. I really wondered about her pedigree, “what is your mother a Lady to?” she looked proud, “Her family has been allied with the Japanese emperors for generations! Our family line really bloomed under emperor Hirohito and have been business partners and concubines several times.” She rummaged through her backpack to see if everything was there, “I am going to be married to any child Tenno Heika might produce.” _Tenno Heika,_ His Majesty, the current emperor named Naruhito.

This girl spoke like it was normal to be married off to a person not even born yet. She swung her feet about and I looked at her uneasily, “How do you- “She looked at me and smiled widely, “Princess Toshi will be born in 2001 when December starts. I will be her wife and Aiko will make heirs with my younger brother.” It felt like my brain had an Error page up, “You see my marriage is symbolic, I was made infertile to serve the gods in the temples. I usually pray and serve as an advisor for visitors at a temple in Ouchi. When I marry a monarch, our families will be blessed by the gods and the old blessings replenished again.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes and Matsuo scribbled and drew animals on some paper. She had a minitablet unfolded from the chair in front of her. I decided to keep the half-dead conversation going, despite the antisocial side of me screeching in fear “I don’t really have much to talk about when it comes to marriage or family lines. I just skate in my past time or practice ballet. My family runs a hot spring in Hasetsu.” Matsuo stared at me, “Isn’t ballet a girly thing? Are you a ballerina?” I shook my head, “I prefer the male version of the word, ballerino. Ballet is for everyone.” Her green eyes stared into my soul, “You will get a lot of medals. What subject are you looking forward to?”

The hairs in the back of my neck settled down when her stare was broken by natural blinks. “I dunno, I think I will do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But math might be fun.” She nodded and scribbled down some random words with a coal stick on the paper, “I think I will like Arts and Crafts and music. It is a lot more creativity there and nothing can be truly considered **wrong**. Not if they are real teachers. At least, that is what uncle Himawari says, he is a monk.”

A short and broad-shouldered boy looked over at us from his seat in front of us. I hadn’t noticed that he sat in front of us since he was so small. He had a long face and two-toned hair like a rooster, red at the top and brown on the sides. His hair turned into a low ponytail at the back in a mix of red and brown. His squinted eyes were red like his hair. In his mouth was a lollipop. “So, most of your family dedicate their lives to invisible people most never see in real life? Weird.” Matsuo glared at the rooster boy, “well your hair is weird.” 

The boy snarled a little and pouted, he had very sharp canines “It is not! It is artistic, and someone who thinks arts will be their favorite subject should recognize creativity when they see it!” his sharp nails dug into the leather seat. Oh great, an argument incoming.

I smiled shyly at the boy as I tried to derail the situation from a fight, “So, who are you? It is rude to listen in on conversations you know.” The boy pounded a fist over his heart, “I am Tanaka Fumio Goro Akio, but you can call me Aiko or Tanaka. Glad to meet you. But hey, it is hard not to listen in when I have nothing to do but play with Chinese finger traps.” Matsuo stared at him, “Your name literally means middle rice field, scholarly hero, fifth son, Bright man? Who came up with that?”

Tanaka looked proud, “It is a family tradition to add names as time goes. I of course started off with the family name Tanaka and what order I was born in. I am the fifth son. Since I showed great promise in learning from a young age along with a shining personality, I got the names Fumio and Akio.” He looked determined, “I am going to be at the top of the class.” Tanaka gave both of them a confident look, “Are you going to be first years too? I am in class 1A-2.” I realized pretty early that Mount Tenzan had many classes in each school section, each section having about 16 classes in total at all times, some age groups larger than others. Tanaka was in year class 1A section 2. “I am in class 1A section 2 as well.” Tanaka beamed at me and Matsuo pouted slightly, “I am in 1A section 1.” She made eye contact with me, “Will you continue to talk to me even if we are in different classes?” “Of course.”

I looked at Tanaka, “So when **did** you board the train?” he smiled, “Nisi-Karatsu Station. Right before you Katsuki.” A Chinese fire rat climbed onto his shoulder; its nails similar to its owner with how it hooked onto his black leather jacket. Tanaka jerked his thumb towards the rat on his shoulder, “This is Huo, she is pretty nice.” I got a quick flashback to Pettigrew and shifted uncomfortably in my seat, “I am sure you will warm up to her.”

“ _Last stop, Mount Tenzan School, any of your bags, belongings, or pets will be brought to your dorms._ ” An unsettling feeling of butterflies going wild in my stomach fell over me. We all walked out of the wagon that was 80% full. It had been filled as I had been busy socializing.

Tanaka, Matsuo, and I disembarked and were greeted with a large underground train station with majestic stone pillars keeping us safe from the roof falling on us. Teachers stood like shepherds in their maroon and emerald yukata, each using a long staff with a bright crystal on the tip to herd the students towards some golden gates. Many of the older students seemed to know what they were doing.

A teacher, who was a centaur, stood on a raised platform in the middle of it all, “Every student goes to their designated gates. First-year down **there**!” the centaur pointed down the end of the platform near the rear of the train. “Second year there, third year, fourth year, fifth year, sixth year, seventh year!” the centaur finally pointed to the other end of the platform by the front of the parked train. “And High Schoolers and those with further education go through **that** door!” A metal door with “ _HS and +_ ” written over it on a golden plaque stood right next to the tip of the train. Every metal gate has a sign over it displaying a number that supposedly said what grade is supposed to use that gate.

The centaur was scrawny, and her breasts were completely uncovered, a grey cardigan sat around her shoulders, a maroon, and emerald carpet thing was on her horseback. She looked to be 70 in muggle human years and had the body of a piebald horse. She also carried a staff with a glowing crystal on it. She had big round glasses on as thick as the bottom of a beer flask.

My new companions and I followed the flow and got through the golden gates that led to a tunnel that faded into double doors after 50 meters. Through those double doors was a hall with a bunch of other 7-year olds. Signs stood up in the hall with nice-looking teachers standing under them. Occasionally the teachers would shout out what class number stood above them and those few kids paying attention went to their new teacher.

I departed from Matsuo and followed Tanaka to the teacher belting out “1A section 2” every so often. He was a tall and skinny man with simple facial features. After 10 minutes of this one of the teachers shot off a small firework with their wand, a young female with purple hair and brown eyes, and smiled at us all before speaking loudly. “If you have not found your class yet we will now all call out the names for each class. Takara-sensei will begin.”

A teacher pulled out a long paper and I noticed that there were a lot of checkboxes that he would most probably use to make sure he had every kid with him for each large move. “Aizawa Kent.”

My new teacher after some minutes began calling out for the kids of section 2. His name was Fujimoto-Sensei. I made sure to make myself known like every other kid when my teacher said my name and crossed us out on his list.

I counted quietly how many would be in my class, and it was a whopping 27 other kids, a big jump compared to the few in Hasetsu. Section 4 had only one class of 30 students, the other sections had two classes with around 30 kids. How big was this school?!

Fujimoto-Sensei caught my class attention, “1A-section 2 follow me, and **only** me. I will lead you to your dorm building.” We all followed Fujimoto as he led us through another gate that the previous classes had gone through. We walked through some nice and big tunnels that were well lit and slowly angled downwards. A fork in the road separated each section, each tunnel having a sign over it saying what section it led to. We walked through the one saying “ _section 2_ ”

It took some time, but we all eventually got to a small underground city square, the underground roof lit up by a ball that resembled a sun but wasn’t nearly as bright. He led us to a building of stone that had “ ** _1A section 2_** ”. Some other buildings had similar signs saying “ ** _4B section 2_** ” “ ** _6A section 2_** ” each sign changed language every so often to the languages taught at the school. I noticed a mini train station in the corner of my eye. Fujimoto-Sensei stopped in front of the stone building that looked more like an apartment complex than anything.

“This is where you will be living when you are at school. Over there” he pointed at the small train with a cloth roof standing at a small station with other small trains. “is a train station that brings all sections together by having scheduled rounds and routes on campus. You may use it to get to your classes, meals, or get somewhere else like the playgrounds. As I will be your contact teacher, I will follow you to each class in the beginning while learning how to navigate. Most of your classes will be in your main classroom since you are young. Let’s go inside your dorm.”

The inside of the dorm was cheery and made to handle kids. It had books and games for kids, as well as walls and a roof that mimicked the outside. The first floor was purely for chilling out. “You have each gotten a dorm assigned to you, however, if you wish to switch you can contact me at any time within the years you go here to get it changed. 3rd floor has the showers and bathrooms and I advise you to clean yourself a couple of times a week. If you ever need to talk to somebody, I am ready to listen, and all other teachers here as well. You have an hour and 30 minutes to get used to the dorm. Stay in the dorm or the city square. Lunch is soon upon us and I will lead you there. This room is the only room in the dorm with internet, other places with internet and muggle technology are the canteen and library.”

And with that Fujimoto-Sensei walked to take a seat on a black sofa and took a remote to turn on the small TV in the room. The news turned on and I realized that this school never withheld information from the kids. They had a TV in the dorms that any child could turn on to find out what happens around the world. “ _Death Eater raids in London, England takes the lives of 5 wiz, according to the numbers provided by the British magical ministry_.”

Tanaka grabbed my arm and cheerfully dragged me up the carpeted stairs in search of our rooms. We didn’t get roomed together, but our dorm rooms were right over the hall to each other. The one I shared a room with was a spindly boy with a face resembling a pit bull. Sandy hair and baggy clothes he looked like every troublemaker ever, or like Yuuri did in his previous life. The difference was that his clothes were purposely ripped and sewn weirdly. His name was Sasaki Goku and he was friendly enough, just not that talkative as the two of us unpacked our stuff on our side of the bedroom. I noticed that he hung up a small confederate flag over the head of his bed.

“Cousin Rick gave it to me before I left. He is from Alabama and breeds pit bulls.” I was tempted to say _I can see that based on the state of your face_ but refrained. Spare my sassiness for later and for people who deserve it.

_Timeskip a few hours._

Izanami the family bird flew in through the open window of my dorm bedroom. A letter in her beak that contained tons of worrying and questions form my parents, and some encouraging words from Mari. I only got half my letter written before I had to give in and go to sleep as Sasaki did. Mount Tenzan was promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant mentioned is real, and right next to the Karatsu train station in Saga. I decided to copy the name of the restraint in because I don’t think I can find the time to figure out how to spell it on my Mac, I have already gotten in a fight with it over simple symbols.
> 
> The way I figured out Momo´s family history was looking up Japanese monarchs and going forward in time with who inherited the power from who. I started from Mutsuhito to Yoshihito, to Hirohito, to Akihito to finally the “current” magical monarch Naruhito. 
> 
> Mount Tenzan has 500 students per section (having 2000 kids each year on average). Each section has 16 classes on average, and about two mini-classes each year. Like year one has 1A and 1B, year two has 2A and 2B. 500section students/30 students per teacher or so= 16 classes or so. 16 classes with grade 1-10 make 1.6 mini-classes each year in each section. As you know it is never exactly 500 in each section, sometimes it is 480 sometimes it is 490.


	9. Tanaka, Katsuki and Ota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see everything from Tanaka-Kun's perspective. First real day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am noticing that I planned forwards 14 chapters, but it is turning out to be more and more chapters as I figure out how to stretch it into more small scenes and some very long ones.
> 
> END ART IS BY ME and timetable

Tanaka POV:

My new friend Katsuki Yuuri was more special than I could ever imagine, and he turned out to be a great friend. I noticed that he was a bit uncomfortable with Huo, but I am sure he will warm up to her, she is a true blessing. Sure, she chewed up some of my manga from time to time or got her pawprints on my letters, but it was expected, she didn’t know what “importance” they held.

I was a little worried about the first real day with classes. How would I fare with having classes with almost 30 other kids and not get tempted to play with them?

Huo gave a few squeaks and nibbled on my ear as I laid there in bed at 5 in the morning contemplating whenever I wanted to shower or not. Should I read through my schoolbooks again?

Huo´s chewing on my pajamas made that decision for me and I with a sigh rummaged through my bedside table to fin Huo´s fire rat food. I tried to tiptoe through the room to not disturb my roommate. He was very similar to a sloth with his slow movements. Ebara-Kun.

I haven’t interacted with a lot of kids before, my bluntness always chased them away, and if not that my violent way of playing did. I loved to wrestle, bite, push, and generally roll around and find out who was the strongest out of my siblings. I didn’t always win, and that was what was so thrilling. You never knew who could have learned something new or if someone would break up the play fight or join in and turn the tables.

Katsuki-Kun didn’t look like he was much into play fights though. Maybe he would if I bugged him enough or asked him if he would teach me some ballet tricks that could be used in roughhousing. Katsuki-Kun could hold out with my energetic playing on the playground after yesterday’s dinner when Fujimoto-Sensei brought us to the nearest playground only for section 2.

I liked him, he was kind, a bit too kind since he could stand Miss Spiritual Sacrifice. I really could not understand why so many people prayed to beings they could never prove were real, and if they could, they would pray to beings who have damned people on earth so many times. Pfft, religion. No one in my family was religious and would certainly never “make” someone infertile for a god-like Matsuo´s nutcase family did. Wonder if Katsuki-Kun knew what infertile meant since he was so quiet in the whole speech Matsuo made. Onii-san explained it to me when he told me about the birds and the bees before school started.

The clock on the wall over the door to the hall tick tock-ed away. Might as well prepare for the day, Daddy and Mommy told me to take care of myself when I was at school, and that my teacher couldn’t do everything for me. So, I took my maroon towel that the school provided, as well as the small bag of toiletries provided by the school too, and went to the third floor to shower.

The third floor had a hallway like the other floors, except that one side was dedicated to girls (right) and the other dedicated to boys (left), and the area in the far end of the hallway was dedicated to anyone who didn’t feel comfortable with being in either bathroom. Apparently, that room had a few large stalls almost identical to the other bathrooms.

I went to the left door and went into the nearest shower stall box at the end of the room. I took off my pajama and turned on the water. The soap the school provided was without any perfume, the same with the shampoo and conditioner. The school was a no-perfume zone and Matsuo had complained all about it when we got to meet in the canteen where all the first years ate.

Just as I dried myself off, I heard a few others walking in. I wrapped the towel around my chest like Mommy did and carried my stuff to the nearest sink where a small table stood next to it for me to put my belongings. Ebara-Kun passed me quietly and got into a shower stall box. Some others were brushing their teeth while giving their “good morning”-s to everyone. Some toilet stalls were occupied as well.

The toothpaste was simple and sat thickly on my teeth for a few minutes after I brushed them, but soon seeped in between my teeth to fight cavities. I took my sweet time to brush my hair with my special hairbrush, to make sure that my red long faded Mohawk lined up with the ponytail at the back of my neck. Matsuo knew nothing about creativity. The short brown hair on the sides made my beautiful red hair shine!

I gave myself a one-over look in the mirror. My hair was perfect. My red eyes were a nice contrast to my soft olive-like skin. I looked a little gaunt, but I knew it would look better when I got older, all my siblings looked gaunt until they grew into high cheekbones. I gave the reflection a winning smile and a wink, “You can do this!”.

Katsuki-Kun same in at that exact moment and looked at me with large tired eyes before he smiled at me. “I am sure you can Tanaka-Kun.” My new friend shuffled past me and to a toilet stall and I decided to wait for him. I realized fast when he did his morning routine that he was not a morning bird. He was still polite, but he was just as quiet as my big sister and dad were in the mornings.

We walked back to our floor, the fifth floor, and went to each our room to dress. I chose my hot pink leather jacket, black t-shirt, and light green jeans, to pop out and show how fancy I was. My parents always called me a small peacock. Huo scrambled up on my shoulder and I put on her small pink leather vest that had a tag attached to the back of her neck.

I went down to the first floor and watched the MJCM news on the small TV. More deaths in Britain, no surprise.

Yuuri joined soon after in black slacks, a fuzzy blue shirt, and a black robe loosely around his body. The robe had large holes for the wrists and hands to come out of, and his slacks flared out at the bottom. His large blue glasses made his eyes pop out. “I like your clothes Katsuki-Kun!”

He smiled shyly at me, “I like your outfit too. Dress to impress?” I smiled proudly and puffed out my chest, “Of course! The teachers have to know that I take being here seriously! I have to look my best when I learn and rise to the top with my test scores later on!”

Another first-year popped out from behind a couch that was leaning up against a wall showing Mt. Tenzan mountain top. “So, we won’t be tested as soon as we start?” I couldn’t tell what gender they were and could not see much other than that they wore dark sunglasses, had chubby cheeks, and large hands. If my eyes did not deceive me, I could see a bright red yukata wrapping them in.

“What were you doing behind there?” I tilted my head. I hadn’t even noticed that the person had been there when I sat down to wait for Katsuki-Kun. The first year smiled nervously, “I was hiding. Name is Ota Yui.” Katsuki-Kun smiled and approached them, “I am Katsuki Yuuri. Nice to meet you.” Ota smiled a little stiltedly. The sound of a duck broke the relative silence and a duck with a bright red bow around its neck waddled out from behind Ota. “This is Pochi, an eastern spot-billed duck. He likes to follow me around on everything.” A small bell on the red bow jingled and Ota slowly emerged from behind the couch. Pochi took his place on the coffee table in the middle of the couched surrounding the tv up against the wall.

I got to see more of Ota then. They had auburn-brown hair and the typical tan Japanese skin tone. They carried a wooden staff with them with ducks painted on them in yellow and orange. The yukata I thought I saw earlier had small ducks sewn on them sound the neck and wrists, a yellow belt sitting around Ota´s hips. Ota fished out their pointy red European wiz hat that had been attached to their belt and put it on. The slightly bent point of the hat had a golden bell similar to Pochi´s. Their black sunglasses shielded me from looking into their eyes.

We all sat and watched the news together before Fujimoto-sensei showed up in his maroon and emerald yukata, his staff from yesterday still in his possession, only this time it was strapped to his back.

Fujimoto-sensei handed us our timetables that were laminated and had a maroon and emerald tassel attached to it. Our Monday was constructed of breakfast from 6 to 8 in the morning before we had 1-hour music, 1-hour math, and then 1-hour natural science and astronomy before it was lunch.

A few other kids struggled through their timetable as their reading skills were minimal, but Fujimoto-sensei helped them through it. Even with the MJCM-E making sure each student knew how to read some simple sentences before school started, there were still plebes voicing out every sound they saw. I noticed that the back of my timetable was the same setup but with weird bumps on the lamination in some symbols.

“What is this?” Fujimoto-sensei saw me trace the bumps on the back of my normal timetable. “That is braille, writing for the blind so that they can read. It will be an elective when you reach your teenage years.”

Lunch was from 11.30 to 12.00 and then recess for half an hour. “Okay everyone, as you might see, breakfast is soon, and your other meals are highlighted. You are allowed to use your recess to pretty much anything, but you need to follow my lead the first two weeks so that you know the layout of the school campus you will use the most. Am I clear?” A fat red-haired boy in the back raised his hand, the whole class was ready and dressed, and on the first floor. “What if you get hungry between the mealtimes?” Fujimoto-sensei smiled understandingly, “We won’t refuse you to eat unless it is distracting for other students or your own learning. No food on the playground, toilets, bathrooms, or library though.”

Fujimoto-sensei then leads us to the small train station where a small locomotive was waiting. It only had a few wagons and was pretty open with how it had large entrances and some wagons didn’t have windows. “A red train will come and leave about every 30 minutes, this one is as you can see red. Remember, the red ones only drive between the sections and the cafeterias.” We boarded the first wagon as we did yesterday. We waited for the train to start and talked with each other. Katsuki-Kun told me about what his family had asked about. Katsuki-Kun even confessed that he had mentioned me. ME!

My teacher stood up at the front of the wagon that just fit my class. The other students from section two mini city boarded the train as well with a few of the classes around my age being led by a teacher. Fujimoto spoke, “Attention! Good. Can anyone here tell me what the other mini trains on the school campus do, and how do they look like? Why do you think we have mini trains?”

A tall girl in the back with black hair and black robes raised her hand and got permission to speak. “Green trains go to the surface; the light green goes through every section while the dark green only travel from the four sections and the public areas.” The girl next to her looked identical to the first one, the only difference being a mole on her cheek, “The blue trains only travel between the sections and public places.” The girls were confident and definitively smarter than what the teacher expected. Some worthy opponents for the top position in class!

The teacher smiled broadly, and the train jerked in motion after it let out a loud whistle. “Good good. That is completely correct. The final train is the yellow ones that work as emergency trains to the nearest safe area. They only appear when danger appears. Does nobody know why we have trains on this school?” some clearly knew, and dint want to say, so I puffed out my chest and rose my hand, “Yes?” “It is because the school is so big and not everyone can go that long if they are late or have a tight schedule.” “Correct, that and some people can’t walk that well, or at all for different reasons, so we have made every place accessible for everyone. This school wasn’t that modern just 5 years ago, we didn’t have that many trains then, and not all places were easy to reach for those who can’t walk.”

The cafeteria was already packed when we got there and they were mostly split by age, but there was of course a whole lot of people in the gigantic eating hall that mingled with others.

We sat down at the tables designated for the first years and I wound up sitting in-between Katsuki-Kun and Ota. Katsuki-Kun was admiring the intricate paintings on the stone walls, and Ota was petting Pochi in their lap. “Hey, Ota? Are you a boy or a girl?” Katsuki-Kun tensed beside me and Huo took the chance to climb onto his stiff shoulder as I looked at Ota. Ota was tapping a rhythm on the marble table with well-trimmed nails. “Boy.”

I scoped out the food on the table and put a large variety of meats on my plate. Blood pudding was in the middle of my plate, a bowl of red rice next to my glass of water. Katsuki-Kun had some scrambled egg over some sticky rice, a bowl of miso soup, and some fruits and fruit juice. Ota-Kun was nibbling on some bread and miso soup, the cup of tea already half drained. I could see some tables down that Matsuo was chowing down pancakes and various fruits with a scrawny tall boy next to her doing the exact same thing. The boy had orange hair that reached his nape, and goggles on his forehead.

Breakfast came to a close, and when Fujimoto noticed that all his students were done eating at the table, he had reserved for us, he made sure we all followed him to the tunnels leading out of the cafeteria. With him in the lead, he walked us back to section 2 once again since we had the time to walk. “As you walk you will very often see signs and maps that tell you where you are and where you have to go. You can also use the Point-Me charm that you will learn later.”

I looked down at my practice wand that the school provided every student up until age 11. It was a simple dud-wand that would let us perform the simplest spells that didn’t require a real wand to do, and practice for future spells that did need a real wand. Unless we knew wandless magic. I knew from my older siblings that the students could buy the dud-wands they got provided for 7 galleons when the end of grade 4. Everyone would be 11 when they started 5th grade so the school needed to know who would buy the dud-wands. That is what all my siblings said.

Music class was taught by a werewolf (it was obvious from the descriptions my parents would tell me, and the faint wet dog smell was a give-away) who all made us tell him what we thought qualified as music, and why. And then he took out an old record player and played music from all the special periods in Japanese history. “Some of the music you just heard, is musicians replicating the notes that have been preserved, and what they have seen from ancient bottled memories.” Ota-Kun seemed to know a lot of music facts that I never thought about asking.

Math was where Katsuki-Kun and I thrived as well as the Natural Science and Astronomy that came after. Fujimoto-sensei sat in the back of the classroom our class had been assigned for most of our subjects. I shone as I got praise from the teachers when I let them know just how much I knew.

Then lunch came around and we followed Fujimoto-sensei back to the cafeteria to sit at our reserved table. I once again indulged in meaty snacks and even got Katsuki to try out some of the good meat.

The day followed with recess above the surface after a fast trip on a dark green mini train. My class was pretty jolly and many of them had no problem roughhousing with me on the soft grass while Fujimoto-sensei kept an eye on us to make sure it didn’t go out of hand with me. He apparently knew at a glance that I sometimes took it a little too far.

Katsuki-Kun and Ota-Kun spent their time rolling around in the grass smelling flowers and watching over Huo and my leather jacket for me. Some others were still eating. The cherry blossom trees that were planted next to the benches had a strong scent that occasionally got me to sneeze, along with a bunch other that had chosen to be above ground. Fujimoto-sensei had given us first years from section 2 orange vests son that he could see us easily. It was okay, even if they were a little bit weird to have over our clothes.

We played for half an hour before Fujimoto-sensei leads us to the classroom where had been in before where we spent the next three hours having Japanese, Potions and Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Japanese was essentially just practicing the Hiragana and preparing to learn kanji the next session, the teacher was understanding to everyone’s reading capabilities (a fancy word I learned from Mommy) but a little of a push-over.

Potions and Herbology had a cool teacher that brought in a few simple plants and explained how the plant was built and what each part was named. The upcoming weeks would be focused on plants before going to the basics of some common potion ingredients that weren’t plants.

The defense was taught by the old centaur lady, and we found out that her sister was the headmistress of the school. The centaur lady´s name was Aki, and the headmistress had a similar name, Akiko. The first class was simple, with Aki-sensei reading through the first chapter of our book and breaking down what it said.

The first chapter was about simple magical creatures that started with the letter A of the roman alphabet. Ota-Kun asked why that is, and Aki-sensei explained that we learned it better that way and would know the English name of a creature just by looking at the headlines.

I was utterly exhausted by the end of the day but did our Japanese homework of writing 5 sentences about anything we wanted. I wrote 10 sentences. 1 sentence for each sibling I had. 4 elder brothers. 3 elder sisters. 2 little sisters. 1 baby brother on the way. Katsuki-Kun wrote a little about his family, and that he was into skating and ballet. Ota-Kun got both our help to write some sentences. Ota-Kun's writing was horrific. It didn’t help that Huo walked over the paper with ink on her paws.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Name meaning of OC´s/origin
> 
> Suzuki´s (Family friend of Katsuki) = three siblings, Sakura means cherry blossom. Tsubaki means Camellia flower. Ajisai means Hydrangea/Hortensia flower.
> 
> Tanaka (Friend of Katsuki) = Common surname in Tokyo, Ishikawa, Fukui, Nagano, Mie, Shiga, Kyoto, Osaka, Hyogo, Nara, Wakayama, Tottori, Shimane, Hiroshima, Yamaguchi, Tokushima, Kagawa, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, Kumamoto, and Kagoshima. I was inspired to use this name because of the fun short anime “Tanaka-kun is Always Listless”.
> 
> Matsuo (Friend of Katsuki) = Common surname in Saga and Nagasaki.
> 
> Fujimoto (Teacher of Katsuki) = I got his last name from the anime “Blue Exorcist”, where he was a priest. 
> 
> Sasaki (Roommate of Katsuki) = Common surname in Hokkaido, Aomori, Iwate, Miyagi, Akita and Shimane in Japan.
> 
> Ebara (Roommate of Tanaka) = meaning meadow, original, primitive, field, plain, prairie, tundra, wilderness.
> 
> Ota Yui= Ota is a popular surname in Japan, and Yui means “helpful fountain”.
> 
> Wang Shu (Chinese friend of father Katsuki) = gender-neutral name. name of the god who drives the carriage for the moon in Chinese myth.
> 
> Watanabe Hina (MJCM-E) = Watanabe is a common surname in east Japan.
> 
> Abe Genta (MJCM-E) = Abe is a common surname in Miyagi, Japan.  
> Aki (Defense against the dark arts teacher) = means; autumn, bright or sparkle.  
> Akiko (Headmistress of Mount Tenzan School) = means; autumn child, bright child, or sparkling child.
> 
> A lot of the names is found on this link https://www.japantimes.co.jp/life/2009/10/11/general/which-names-are-to-be-found-where/


	10. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor enters the chapters.

Yuuri POV:

The snow was powdery as my feet kicked around as I walked. My parents had allowed me to get a pet, as I had been so patient over the years to truly find out what I wanted. _You are so mature Yuuchan, you took your time to find out what you wanted._

Mari was next to me, she was 19, I was 12. It was she that came with the idea of me getting a dog to help me deal with my anxiety, and that is why we had to wait for Victor to finish his training. He was going to be more of a close friend or a worker than a pet. The moment I was going to choose a dog, Victor just spoke to me. When he walked up to me and sat down next to me, my worries about the upcoming skating competition for Fukuoka prefecture, just settled.

Saetang Vanida was the one who owned the pet shop in Hasetsu, and her close friend Lamai was the one who trained Vicchan to his “job”. Saetang stood ready with a little Vicchan in her arms and I grinned and rushed forwards, Mari close after me with Yuuko right on my heels.

“A fully trained toy poodle to you, Katsuki-Kun!” Vicchan went mad in her arms and the little puppy crawled out of her arms and into mine. He settled onto his back in my arms after he made sure to moisturize my face first in a greeting. Vicchan was a drooler, and his wet tongue lolled out and let down a trickle of saliva on my black jacket as I turned to show Yuuko, my new friend.

“He is precious! So, he is allowed at your school, right?” I nodded enthusiastically. Yuuko only knew the basics of the magic world after she nagged a little bit too much about my school when I was 9.

It had become a ritual for me to give her summaries of my textbook chapters when the end of the year came. Since my books were only burrowed from school, I couldn’t keep them and decided in the first year to write summaries of each chapter. It had started with me using it as a method to review before a test, but then turned into a way for me to let my family see my world from the eyes of a student.

The walk back to the newly renamed “Yu-Topia” was entertaining. After Mari helped me looked through the papers on Vicchan to make sure everything was in order, we took our sweet time. Vicchan was ecstatic and chased the snowflakes around while still being right by my side. He was clearly still a puppy, but he followed commands like a little service dog was supposed to.

Vicchan wore a service dog vest made up of dragonhide and enchanted cloth, a small helmet connected to the vest like a hood. He must have been the safest dog on earth, and I felt remorse that I never got Hedwig some owl armor. To be fair it wasn’t that common for owls to protect their owners in the middle of a flight battle, so owl armor wasn’t advertised, not had I expected that to happen while everything was raging on around me.

“You must really like Nikiforov to still be stubborn about having the dog’s name be Victor.” Mari had teased me endlessly about me naming a dog after my idol and had tried half-heartedly to get me to change it.

Victor looked over at Mari as he heard his name.

“Nikiforov is a fantastic skater. A legend. Why shouldn’t a fantastic dog be named after him?” Victor gave me a doggy smile and licked the top of my winter boot. _**I like you too Yuuri-Sama!** _Rang through my head.

Victor could occasionally talk to me telepathically, but not all the time. As soon as I had decided that Victor was the companion I wanted, I heard him thank me, and after he continued to talk that day, I realized it was him.

I brought Victor to my Fukuoka competition, and my anxiety was almost at the bottom as Minako stood there with Victor by the edge of the rink, my working “coaches”. ** _YOU CAN DO IT YUURI-SAMA!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 1997 and Yuuri started Mount Tenzan, 7 years old.  
> 1997 +5= 2002, the year 2002 and Yuuri is 12 years old.
> 
> Saetang Vanida= Saetang is a usual Thai surname. Vanida is a female name in Thai for “girl”.  
> Lamai is a female Thai name that means “Soft”.


	11. Tween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting older and their lives are changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit all the wrongly written “Yakuza” in my story, but that will happen possibly the day this is published so be aware. Nothing else will be changed other than the most horrible typos (like mixing a Japanese mob group with the word for traditional clothing).

Yuuri POV:

Vicchan chewed on his favorite bone under my desk. It was Break School, or as normal people would call it, Cram-School Extreme. It was every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and had its own timetable that made it so that students from all sections and ages, studied together in some of the school’s big hall-like rooms.

There were a lot of students, about 600 or so that stayed in Break School when January started, and the third term would begin. There were a lot of students in Break School near the end of each term, or the time during the last term, the perfect time to prepare for the next year or review. All the students here had similar enough goals, and many helped each other get to their goal.

On Fridays, I had math, grey and dark arts, English, potions and herbology, music, and defense against the dark arts classes. Saturday was dedicated to natural science and astronomy, transfiguration and charms, Japanese, religion and ethics, arts, and crafts. But also, Braille, JSL, and ASL, something that usually only older students could choose to have, but that Break School offered to all but without a real teacher. You see, all of Break School was taught by students, but would occasionally have a professional adult take the reins and teach if it was requested by enough people.

Tanaka-Kun has been in Break School since the first year and has grown to a giraffe tall young man with a rooster-punk hairstyle and a bunch of earrings, hoops, and piercings. Apparently, his parents were okay with all that since those holes could eventually close up. One thing that Tanaka-Kun, or as I called him, Aiko, wasn’t allowed was tattoos. “You are only 12!” they constantly reminded him, and I was glad that I never expressed the wish of something other than a small stud in the ear lobes.

Matsuo Momo was still a bit of an oddball, but over the breaks, she studied divination under the tuition of a teacher the MJCM-E had provided in exchange for warnings about potential large-scale threats for Japan if she ever saw anything. She had admitted to me a few weeks ago at breakfast that she had plans for going to a different school for her 6th year and beyond. Momo would begin studying at a public school in Tokyo near her father’s temple that he inherited when his brothers decided to let him control it 1/4th of the year. She also prefers to live in a temple now that her marriage contract with princess Toshi was signed. Her mother looked at it as unnecessary to live in a school 4 days a week where people might think they have a chance at Momo becoming their wife. Momo constantly reminded me, Tanaka, and Ota that “It doesn’t mean that I can’t date others, but it will be simpler if they don’t get the idea that marriage is ever an option. I have seen myself marrying princess Toshi.”

Ota Yui was shy as always but had a crass way of talking or seeing things. Always had a barb ready for anyone who commented negatively to their blindness. After their eye-seeing duck, Pochi, died, Yui had more and more dark humor leaking into their words when they actually talked. It worried me sometimes how the death of one pet could make the inner darkness come out so strongly in some.

I looked down at Victor as he continued to chew on his bone. I was just about done with my Transfiguration and Charms homework that I studied beside Akio. Akio had about two pages more than me as he transferred his finished text written with a computer, over to neat writing with a quill on parchment.

I was doing the exact same thing and made sure that the photo of my transfiguration merged into the parchment well. Most of our transfiguration homework nowadays required us to have charmed photos or drawings of our transfiguration. If we ever had to describe something with a drawing, it had to be animated as well. Similar things were with half our Arts and Crafts projects, animated art.

With a quick-drying charm over my homework, I put it in the waterproof paper folder that I quickly lowered into my backpack. “I will go down to dinner, I will spare you a seat.” Akio murmured a _thank you_ under his breath as I exited the computer room in the library. After I put my 6 reference books where they were supposed to be I along with a few others from Break School went to the mini train station. I awaited a light blue train to take me from the library station to the cafeteria station. I was honestly thankful for the mini trains, when it was late or just tiring to simply stand, it helped a lot to know that small trains could lead you basically anywhere.

I sat down on the train with Victor and gave him his small doggy headset so that we could enjoy “Running in the 90´s” on my small player, together as the train transported us. Victor simply loved the song and never grew tired of it.

A hook-nosed girl fiddled with her rosary while muttering prayers, her friend wearing a hijab muttered her own Islamic prayers right next to her as the train traveled fast. I might skate after dinner today; all my homework was now done so might as well use the mini skating rink. I was surprised the school even had it, the school didn’t maintenance it as often as they did with the football pitch, but Fujimoto-Sensei explained that the less used facilities were groomed by the students. _It teaches responsibility and inspires a work ethic when the students have to protect their sport or hobby._

When Minako-Sensei visits every so often she tends to look scrunchingly at the small, underground, and well-worn rink. It wasn’t the prettiest to look at, since not all the students knew how to take care of something, or simply didn’t care or use it that much, but it would do while I was on campus. The ice was more even than at the Ice Castle, thanks to magic, and it was open all hours of the day, just like the other sports facilities that the school had.

Mount Tenzan didn’t invest much in being a sports school, but it still provided for the students and hosted a few matches on the football pitch a few times a year. While my school's football team was mediocre at best, our school ruled in the chess competitions.

Akio wasn’t that keen on sports, preferring to just wrestle without many rules. But I would never forget the day when Fujimoto-Sensei broadcasted the last matches that the school chess team had to find a representee for the future inter-school matches. Fujimoto-Sensei had convinced the headmistress to let him be a commentary over the live broadcast, and the enthusiasm he had over a simple move of a pawn or a knight was ridiculous and entertaining.

Dinner went like always, Akio flirting with the hijab-wearing girl from the train, and her being clear with her thoughts about him. _Why would I want to date a little baby boy? I want a real man if I would ever go out with someone. I don’t think you will ever reach that stage._ Momo never let Akio forget the rejections and kept a tally over every girl who rejected him and how many times. What Momo didn’t know was that Yui had a tally over all the male rejections as well.

I honestly didn’t understand Akio´s hurry with being in a relationship, he certainly didn’t seem to understand social cues and I doubted if he ever thought through what to do if he ever got a ´yes´. 

Yui sat to my left the tips of his fingers ghosting over the bumps the paper pages had. Our Japanese teacher had invented his own Text-to-braille spell and suddenly the push-over teacher had great recognition in the world. It had been a game-changer for Yui, who could now request the normal textbooks, and not need to buy the braille version (even if the school paid 50% of the total price).

The notes Yui had next to him on the dinner table of what his read was in shambles. “Yui…um you should pay a little more attention to your writing… no offense meant.” Yui snapped out of his trance and Akio looked over from my right to observe the notes. “Yeah, they are a bit messy. I can help you with them later tonight, just eat, you are just skin and bones!” Yui was just skin and bones, at least in Akio´s eyes.

Akio was happy to make sure we all ate, even if I really didn’t have to with the blubber that sometimes of the year clung to me. At least the blubber allowed me to swim in the waters of Hasetsu with mom when all the others huddled up inside.

It seemed to be Akio´s mission to make me see the good sides of being thin, average, and fat, after he saw how I had troubles accepting myself. _I am not telling you to fatten up or forcing yourself to become thinner, I just don’t want you to see yourself as ugly. I know you are trying to lose weight, and we are too young to worry about that._

He had his wise moments. It was just sometimes hard to tell over his overwhelming ego and superiority complex in the classroom. Maybe that is why he clashed with Momo, they both had their superiority complex clash in Arts and Crafts, as well as music. They both wanted to be good in that subject (or as Akio wanted, the best).

Akio piled some meat on Yui´s plate and grunted at him to eat up. He also observed how much of my plate was free, and the food in my cheeks before putting one more sausage on my plate. “Don’t you dare try and only eat tofu and salad Katsuki, I will **know**.” I grumbled after swallowing my food, “it’s nothing…” “If it is nothing then you would not mind me telling your parents.” “ **No.** ” “I really should, but I will just make sure that you don’t do some funny business.” Yui nibbled like a bird on the food on his plate, “I will keep an eye on you as well.” “Ironic.” “At least I have a valid excuse for not eating on time on the weekends without prompting from you guys.”

The food felt heavy in me for the rest of the day, but my heart warmed when Momo shouted praise as I skated over the compact ice of the skating rink.

My upcoming competition left me nervous, but Momo was always there to tell me outright that I will at least score mediocre, and Akio was always ready to say that I would dominate. Then there was Yui who had the dark optimism over other skaters may be getting the flu before the competition. I wonder how Ron and Hermione would have motivated me.


	12. Coach Celestino Cialdini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Celestino Cialdini approaches Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person chapter, haven't seen that in a while, eh?
> 
> Year 2002= Yuuri 12-years-old  
> Yuuri 18-years-old= 6 years later, year 2008  
> The year is 2008.

Japan (foreign language in **bold** )

Yuuri was just done with his performance and had caught the attention of the audience and judges alike. Celestino Cialdini was a traveling coach and had observed young skaters all over the world for talent. One skater from Japan caught his attention, and that was Katsuki Yuuri.

He was unrefined, still did the usual mistakes that young skaters did, but he moves in such a way few teens could. It was like he made the music move with him, and not him with the music. Katsukis step sequences were to die for, even at such a young age. Celestino Cialdini had it as a goal to meet Katsuki and offer him to become his student.

The acting coach of Yuuri was not surprised when another coach approached his student on the way to the hotel. He was however surprised at who it was. The well-known Italian skating coach that security recognized on sight and gave the directions to the planned route. She honestly couldn’t get angry at the security guards that held fans at bay, for they must have expected this to happen, being Katsuki fans themselves.

Coach Celestino grinned broadly as he approached Yuuri, “Hello… you speak English? I speak a little Japanese. I am a coach. I am coach Celestino.” They stood right outside the hotel entrance, the roads, and streets under the watchful eyes of security guards. One small security guard about 30 years old glared down a few fans with an icy glare of hers, a pinched look on her face that the other security guards could only dream to have.

Just as Yuuri’s acting coach was about to take over, used to her students not being able to speak English, Yuuri spoke. “ **I can speak English, along with other languages. I am Katsuki Yuuri… or well Yuuri Katsuki in your way of speaking. What do you want to talk about?** ” he shivered slightly at the cold ad it crawled down his neck. 

The Italian let out a sigh of relief, “ **Oh thank God, I had been a bit unlucky and met a lot of people who don’t speak a lot of English and just had to make sure. I have only seen you have interviews in Japanese with subtitles, so I didn’t know.** ” The coach fished out a shiny business card from a small business card folder in his jacket. “ **I am asking you if you want to train under me in America. The sheer amount of talent you have was just so astonishing, so I just had to find you. I have all my contact information there in case you want to ask me a few questions or accept. It is a bit rude of me to just barge right up to you after a competition, but it is surprisingly hard to find a way to contact you ya know.** ” Celestino looked deeply embarrassed at his behavior.

Yuuri observed the business card and Celestino was slightly surprised, he very few times saw 18-year olds observe a business card that thoroughly. “ **I will consider your offer Coach Celestino. I will have to speak with my parents and current coach, as well as see how my education will continue.** ” Celestino smiled and waved as he walked off. “ **I await your answer then.** ” Yuuri’s acting coach stared wide-eyed at the Italian coach as he walked away, and then turned her wide eyes at her student. “I study a lot of languages on my own and at school times. Language is handy to know at a hot spring.” She nodded absently and guided him into the hotel, “I won’t mind if you choose to train under him dear, he is talented.” Yuuri looked at her, “I will keep that in mind, but I will probably seek your guidance about any potential shift in coaching.” “I would be worried if you didn’t Katsuki-Kun.”

/Time skip/

Katsuki Yuuri spent no time at all to open up a video chat with his sister when he finished resting for an hour in his hotel room. His old-school Mac computer worked its best to allow him low quality (in his opinion) video chat on Facebook. Mari was ready at home to talk with her younger brother, used to him contacting her sometime after a competition.

The 18-year-old held up his bronze medal proudly, a blush on his cheeks as his parents went wild over the video chat, praising him. His 25-year-old sister rolled her eyes and chewed on her cigarette. They all knew Yuuri was happy that the praise came from something he actually did, and not just survival. Mari still at times had problems processing how her brother had a horrible past life, but as always just shrugged it off, magic can do a lot if you are talented. She wasn’t that surprised that her brother was stubbornly searching for a solution for years.

Katsuki Hiroko worried her lip when she heard about her son getting a chance at studying in American. “Do you want to Yuuri? If you ignore any potential complications, is Detroit the place you want to go?” _Yes._ Said Yuuri´s mind immediately, but he quickly let doubt fill him, “I don’t know mom, my mind just won’t let me forget about the cost- “Will the cost really matter if it helps you shine?” _No. It won’t._

The conversation with his boyfriend Akio was pretty simple. The vampire boy sung his praises and almost ordered him to write to the Italian coach at once and agree. “We can still visit each other,” said the lipstick-wearing vampire in his anti-magic isolated computer room in his house. “I see how happy you are when you skate, and if this Celestino guy can help you become even better at what you enjoy doing, why not take it? The MJCM-E can easily fix the education dilemma.” Yuuri stared wide-eyed at his hot boyfriend as he chewed on coagulated blood candy and raw steak. “What about you? I will miss not sharing a room with you.” The two of them had asked Fujimoto-Sensei if they could share a dorm room together after Highschool grade 1. They started dating when they were in their late 16´s.

Akio wagged his finger, “I can survive my beauty living his dream career in another country. Enjoy yourself, just make sure to send letters, messages, and virtual kisses.” Akio´s lips left a smooch mark on his pc screen.

Yuuri´s teacher Fujimoto directed him to the principal and how to look into the way of having long-distance enrolment in Mount Tenzan School. The young talented skater sent Coach Celestino Cialdini a mail stating that he wanted to skate under his wing. After a quick meeting with the principal and a visit to the MJCM-E headquarters in Tokyo, Yuuri found a way to have his homework and assignments sent over to the apartment he would be assigned in Detroit. All athletes and students sharing an apartment complex that was out of pure luck only an hour and a half away from a small magical school.

“You will visit Detroit School of Magic three days a month and have at least 1 hour of all your active subjects within those days. Any tests will be put on those days. Your assignments and homework will be handed into the reception there and it will be sent back to Mount Tenzan School for grading. Send a letter to the reception with notes of any days you might have been sick or incapable of showing up those days a month you are supposed to be there. That way they will know if you might have missed important information in the subjects those days.”

Watanabe Hina really knew a lot about how to find ways to educate people, a lot of students found themselves in situations where a physical school was not possible.

Yuuri found out that Detroit would be a whole new chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my pun at the end? Get it -Chapter-


	13. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri´s start in Detroit, a whole new chapter in his life.

America (USA). Any language other than English is in **bold**.

Yuuri POV:

I rolled my leather suitcase over the marble floors and let the wizard check my passport and scan my bags with a wide arrangement of spells. He soon scanned me as well, using his wand like a… well normal airport wand that muggles used. The wizard smiled at me and handed me my things, “Welcome to Detroit sir.” Before turning to the person behind me in the line of people who just arrived in Detroit.

Detroit had like many other areas in America something similar to an airport. An area where wiz could arrive with International Portkeys. It was located in a pocket space like Diagon Alley and the Karatsu train station to Mount Tenzan School. Coach Celestino would pick me up from the Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport and drive me to the apartment complex that was specifically made for athletes that studied, or just students. However, normal students had to pay a little more than the athletes, not that it mattered much, the price was very low since athletes were favored when they competed on a larger scale.

Vicchan grumbled in his carriage that was in my left hand, he hated port key travel and loathed international portkeys. I made a few soothing noises and walked through a wall that made it look like I had just come through a side custom of the airport. Vicchan helped that image since animals usually had more complications. I should probably put Vicchan in his work vest soon, to avoid questions.

Just as I was about to find a seat to dress Vicchan, a loud voice boomed through the hustle and bustle of the airport. Standing in a fancy jacket with wild hair that fit in the '80s was Coach Celestino. The man’s impressive eyebrows shot up as I weaved through the crowd with ease. This airport could not hold a finger against the organized chaos of Japan.

“Katsuki, fun to see you face to face again. How was your trip?” I shook his gloved hand; the December air was decently mild compared to the halls of Mount Tenzan that only heated the areas students would stay in for an extended amount of time. _It encourages the students to dress correctly and learned the heating charm._ Detroit had a thin layer of snow dusting the objects outside. “Follow me, I will drive you to where you will be living, I would love to get to know you.”

Coach Celestino helped to put Vicchan safely into the car, and I made sure to deal with my large backpack and suitcase so he wouldn’t notice that they were basically weightless. “I really appreciate this coach.” Celestino gave a massive grin and waved off my quick bow, “I like to get close to my skaters so that I can interact with them better, cultivate their strengths.” He started the car and I sat next to him in the front seat, “Tell me more about yourself so that I have a mental Persona to associate with you. I am sure you have some interesting things about yourself.”

I fiddled with my fingers and Celestino had an eye on the red light in the traffic, “I don’t really see myself as special. I have some really cool friends though, supportive ones. My family wants the best for me. My decisions are usually led by the financial status and price of what I am deciding over. However, this felt way more… spontaneous even if I planned a lot. I was usually like a box turtle, moving slow and steady with a shell to hide in when it got too exciting.”

Celestino drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and made a turn. “Shy?” I smiled a little “I wasn’t when I was young, just antisocial, but I think it evolved into shyness yes. It throws me off whack to suddenly have something happen, even if I like it. Victor helps me a lot.” I jabbed my thumb backward to where Victor would be in the back.

My new coach tilted his head a little towards me, “How did you come up with that name? Usually, people name their dogs something generic or weird. Oddly human name for a pet.” Warmth crept onto my cheeks and I squirmed in my seat, “I… um idolize Victor Nikiforov and decided to name my dog after him. I tend to also call him Vicchan.” Celestino let out a bark of laughter, “That explains it. But ah, when did you buy him? Is he used to his job or?” I nodded slightly, “He has been with me since I was… 12? Victor was trained at a young age; he is more of a friend and colleague than a pet.”

We continued to talk for a bit, Celestino excavating answers from me clearly used to more outgoing skaters. “aaaand we are here.” The Italian´s car was parked in a parking lot with various cars of all brands and conditions. Most of them looked used. I walked out of the car and got my stuff out as well with Celestino deciding to carry Vicchan to make it easier for me. His reasoning was that I looked tired… and he was correct international travel had its own jetlag, even port keys.

The apartment complex was built up of stone, concrete and red brick with balconies that had glass windows. I could see that one balcony was turned into a greenhouse. The building looked non-conspicuous, like every other building nearby. It wasn’t exactly tall, about 10 stories tall, but it was broad. Celestino lead me into the building and pointed out where the stairs were before pushing the elevator button in hopes of one of the two elevators answering his call.

After 15 seconds the left elevator let out a Ping! Before it opened up to have a metallic box with wooden flooring and modern lights on the roof. “The building is not the fanciest, but it hosts teens and young adults that either study or are athletes, it is cheap but reliable.” He hit the button to go to the 5th floor out of 10. “You live on the 5th floor. I will give you the keys when we get there and then prepare to get your new roommate. He is an enthusiastic fellow from Thailand.”

The 5th floor had simple brick walls with a white and grey stripe painted similarly to a racing stripe in the middle. Dark wooden doors had signs of all types nailed to them stating its number and its residents. I took notice that the door frame had the apartment number written on a small plaque, but it was sideways and not that easy to spot. “The people here tend to make their own signs that are unique and obvious, lots of mixed mail happened before that.” I would have to watch out for that. Trouble might arise if any letter of mine contains magical content and it winds up in someone who is too curious for their own good.

Opening apartment 510 Celestino lead the way into a simple entrance where shoes could be put up along with other wear for the outside. I had to suppress the urge to switch to slippers when we walked further and past a bathroom door that was right by the entrance.

We were in a small kitchen after a few steps, the kitchen facing the wall with many cabinets on the walls and under the workbench. A small dining table with three spindly chairs opposite the kitchen workstation, next to the dinner table was a freezer and a fridge. In the same “room” was the living room with a simple sofa two comfortable armchairs and a box tv.

At the end of the main room (that worked as a kitchen, dining room, and living room) was a large window that showcased the view of an urban city. “Those two doors at each side of the room leads to their own bedroom, the couch doubles as a foldable bed.” It was small but had all the essentials for living. I could feel myself already missing the hot spring.

Celestino pressed the keys into my hand, “try not to lose them eh? Even if we can easily get new ones it would be a hassle.” Vicchan´s carrier was on the floor of the living room. “I will probably see you soon again today, I have to go, must prepare to meet Chulanont. Ciao.”

This apartment was now my new home until who knows how long. **_Yuuri-Sama can you please let me out? I want to sniff this place and I need to pee._** “Of course, Vicchan.”

I spent the next hours unpacking my stuff in the bedroom to the left. It was small but not as small as my childhood bedroom that I still loved to spend time in. A sturdy bed up against the wall, a large bookcase, a wardrobe, and a large cabinet. There was a small desk by the window that took up the right side of the room. There were no curtains or bed covers, just a duvet, and pillow.

Vicchan was not amazed by the area, other than that it had new smells and scents. I had to agree that the area was pretty bland. 48 square meters inside the apartment, plus a balcony where you could only but potted plants or make some sort of place for you to grow plants. It wasn’t a lot for two athletes and a dog. It made sense though, it allows the two of us to sleep in separate rooms, so it had to be small.

My things were put in place. Clothes in the cabinet and wardrobe, some folded in the bookcase. The rest of the bookcase filled with manga and books in various languages like Russian, standard Arabic, braille, and French. I had a goal to finish the exams of the various languages that Mount Tenzan School provided, Russian and Arabic was done.

My goal for this year was French and Spanish, and after that, I wanted to take the exams for Hindi and JSL. To be honest, I could understand almost all languages I hear for more than 120 minutes, but the exams were for appearance's sake. No one would believe that I could understand the basics of any language of sentient beings after just 120 minutes of listening. The only small problem was to learn the grammar and the written part of a language, that is also why my bookcase was filled with grammar books for many languages.

Just as I put the bed covers on, I heard the sound of a key turning the lock of my new apartment. Vicchan was on high alert for a few seconds before calming down again, laying back down on the bedroom floor.

“This will be your new home Chulanont. Your roommate might be here right now.” I stuck my head out of my bedroom door, trying to fix my ruffled hair. My glasses sat diagonally on my face. I felt a little bit awkward as I wave shyly. Dear deities I was standing in fluffy pink slippers, loose light grey jogging pants, and a gigantic band t-shirt that slid off my shoulder.

Chulanont looked adorable in his hamster cap and hamster mittens. “Hello, I am Phichit Chulanont. Nice to meet you.” The young skater was small enough that he looked up at me and I was only 168 cm tall at the moment. His accent was very heavy, but he looked happy to meet me. “Hi, I am your new roommate Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you too.” I scratched my neck “I was a bit fast on moving in but the bedroom on the right is untouched.”

Celestino smiled broadly as he saw us interact. He handed Chulanont keys identical to the one I had been given, “Make sure not to lose these.” He spread his arms, “You will have a week to settle in and explore Detroit before practice starts.” Celestino handed me a page with writing and drawings on it, “This one was written by a skater student of mine who lives in this apartment complex as well, she has written down the easiest and the quickest ways to get to the skating rink. Bus schedules and so on. She is a hard worker.” My coach was all of the sudden out the door to the 5th-floor hallway, “See you next Monday!”

The door closed and I was left with Chulanont who was looking around the apartment. “Looks like we will have to slowly make this more cozy eh?” The Thai boy brightened, “yes yes. Can’t wait. Let me unpack and then we can get to know each other!” I nodded, “I will be in here studying Thai.” Chulanont gaped at me before a grin split his face in half and he ran off with his bags into his new room.

I got my computer from my desk as well as a headset. I then put in a movie in Thai and let my brain and Master of Death powers put important or commonly used words and phrases into my mental archive. My simple yet incredibly effective occlumency layout made it easy for me to store languages in archives inside my mental Yu-Topia/Hogwarts Library. My memories and secrets were stored in random objects in my mental Yu-Topia Hot Spring, languages and other school subjects, and facts were organized in a rough replica of the Hogwarts Library. A few features from Mount Tenzan school shone into my mental barriers.

As my mind worked, I could easily ignore the sounds of a young Thai boy unpacking in his room. He was surprisingly loud at some things, like putting on bed covers, it was loud enough to pierce through my headset.

After about 45 minutes the young hamster boy more or less bounced to sit on the sofa leaning against the wall to his bedroom. I put my movie on pause and lowered my headset, so it rested against my neck like some sort of ornament. The Thai boy squirmed in his seat before he held his hand out for me to shake, and I did, “Hello Katsuki? It is Katsuki? Call me Phichit. I am 15 years old and want to remind the world of Thailand. Tell me about yourself.”

I smiled nervously, “Well I am shy and some call me antisocial since I don’t usually start conversations unless I am nervous.” _Or drunk_ “I am from Japan and my family run a hot spring. My goal is just to be good at something and be recognized for my achievements and not for me being lucky with things. I want to learn as many languages as possible to be able to communicate with the rest of the world.”

Phichit looked wide-eyed at me, “I want to learn languages too. My English isn’t that good.” I smiled at him, “Well, I am teaching myself Thai, so maybe you and I can exchange some language? I learn best by listening and then studying the writing. We can maybe watch some movies together or maybe read through a few books?” Phichit wrinkled his nose a little, “You don’t mean those boring language books in school, right?”

I shook my head, “No, I mean real literature. It takes ages, but when you are through a book you like in English, you will learn a lot. I sometimes learn a language by reading some of my favorite books in the language I am trying to learn, that way I know what to expect and recognize the patterns the language has.” Phichit grinned and then gasped as he saw the movie I was watching. “Is that the movie _Nak_?!” I smiled, “Figured that I might as well get some folklore in while watching something that isn’t horror trying to scare me out of my mind. I bought it when I visited Thailand for a week but never found the time to watch it or some of the other movies.

Phichit turned to me with a shine in his eyes, “How about we watch _Nak_ and then later watch _The King and The Skater_?” I raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that an American musical?” He nodded eagerly, “Yes, then I can sing my way to English!” “If you say so.”

3 POV:

Yuuri found a weird balance between watching movies with Phichit, skating, schoolwork, and the classes three times a month. It worked in its own chaotic way, but Phichit found another way to spice it up after a few months. He tries to convince Yuuri that he needs to loosen up and go to a night club. No amount of logic Yuuri tries works on his small hamster-loving friend.

Phichit nagged and nagged until his new friend gave in and went on Saturday night. “I will be on standby in case you need help hooome!” crowed the 15-year-old at his elder, saluting him as he trudged out the apartment door in his long winter coat, hair slicked back.

The Japanese skater wasn’t the most outgoing of people, so he spent his first hour and a half at the night club bobbing slightly to the music in a dark corner with three other shy people doing the same thing. He could almost hear his old ballet instructor bemoan his tasteless “dancing”.

But then, a girl offered him a drink… and another one, and another one and soon he was buying his own drinks and for her as well. The nightclub was all of a sudden very fun to be at for our Japanese skater, and he let loose a few moves. The girl from before butt bumped him as they ordered another drink, “Ya should try pole dancing, ye would do great!” She handed him a slip of paper that she had scribbled something on, “a website, look et up!”

He continued to party and fiddled with his phone as he leaned up against the bar table, the only thing keeping him standing up. After a few drinks of Jaeger, he was doing motions similar to 6-minute-abs. A man slapped him on the back, almost sending him crashing to the floor, “Bruh, are you into fitness even here?!” The skater giggled and flexed his stomach once again, “No imme drunk.” The young man clapped him on the shoulder and looked at the phone the skater held where a mess of Spanish and Japanese was being messaged to someone. “Who you are texting?”

The Japanese leaned his whole body against the table, back against the bartender who was staring at the wasted young man, to be honest, he hadn’t really asked any questions as to how many drinks the guy had bought. The bartender didn’t even know Yuuri’s age, nor did he really care. What he did care about was the potential crap the Japanese young man might be texing, in fact the American young man that asked was curious as well.

“´m texting my bahfriend. He is studying right now in Japan, doing homework. Wondered how he was doing… even if I asked a few hours ago. I missssss him.”

On the other side of the planet a young Japanese vampire was staring in confusion at the messages that was sent to him by his boyfriend. The computer room of the library was filled with the Ping!, of his phone until he put it on mute. Akio had chosen to spend his time in the library that day instead of Break School to focus, but now that focus was gone as he got bombarded with messy text messages.

Akio texted his boyfriend, choosing to write in Japanese to try and remind his boyfriend that he didn´t speak Spanish, only some French.

- **Yuuri-Chan, are you drunk?**

**-Yus.**

**-Yuuri-Chan, go to sleep, you are way too drunk. Where are you?**

**-On the dancefloor, whoop whoop.**

**-Do you have anyone that can get you home?**

**-Phichit-Kun is ready at aprntment. I ask him now?**

**-Yes. Text me later when you are sober and tell me about your night. Love you.**

**-Luv you too.**

The young vampire let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. “How am I supposed to work on my Potions and Herbology essay now?”

Yuuri POV:

I held my phone close to my chest and navigated my way through sweaty and overly perfumed teenagers and young adults. I was in the small magical school Detroit had and the first real tuition class would start in auditorium 2.

The days I had been handed was the first, second, and third Thursday of the month. My days would stretch from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon. 

After a few pointers from the students that went to school here, I would up in a medium sized auditorium with a professor standing by his podium at the front. He looked about 30, has ash-colored hair, long eyelashes over grey eyes, and arched eyebrows. The professor had fire orange robes that had golden buttons that looked like Aztec suns. Those same buttons looked like they were fighting for their lives to keep the robes closed as the professor has a very dome-like stomach. His eyes had an ashy eyeshadow that made him look like an anthropomorphic raccoon.

The professor stared at me before he nodded towards the seats, “Class will start soon, find yourself a seat.” His voice was colder than ice and the chill sat with me as I settled down in an unoccupied seat in the middle front of the auditorium. A boy that looked about 14 or 15 sat down next to me, he had dark jeans, a fancy winter jacket with a furry hood, and sunglasses on his styled hair. “Name is Jean-Jacques Leroy but call me JJ. Who are you?” the little boy looked confident and brought out his books and notebooks. His accent was obviously Canadian and I low-key had the word “ _sorry_ ” pop into my head.

I saw that his stuff was brand new and shining, very different from the secondhand books I bought when I arrived in Detroit.

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” I looked around me and he noticed and smiled proudly, “I am in the advanced classes of a few subjects.” He began to count on his fingers, “Magical Creatures, Dark and Grey arts, Natural Science and Astronomy.” JJ puffed his chest out slightly, “A lot of my classmates back in Canada never saw any use in Astronomy but I know it will be useful one day!” His fingers twirled a thin pencil nimbly, “I am 14, how old are you Katsuki?” “18.” Greyish blue eyes stared at me, “do you have a job? What do you want to work as if you don’t? I am going to be a skater and create music. Does your family have magic? Mine doesn’t so I am going to make my family proud. What do you do in your spare time if you have a job?”

He seemed very talkative, but then again most in the auditorium totally ignored each other no matter what age they were. So, he might have sensed that I would be willing to converse with an adorable face. “I am a professional skater and might represent Japan if I do well this season against the rest of Japan's skaters. I take dancing lessons, hang out with my friend Phichit or video chat with my boyfriend in my spare time. I might be the only wiz in the family for generations so no, my family doesn’t have magic.”

JJ looked like he was just about to comment about me being a professional skater, but then the professor made the torches on the walls light up brighter.

“My name is José Sánchez and I will be your Magical Creatures Higher Education professor. You will call me professor Sánchez. I will teach, you will sit quietly and raise your hand if you have questions about the subject. Toilet trips shall be done quietly and not disturb my teaching. I am not responsible if you somehow fail this class, that is on you. Don’t run up to me with your grade problems, I don’t grade your assignments.” Professor Sánchez waves his wand and a paper screen rolled down and an old-fashioned projector rolled out from behind the teacher podium. “We will cover South American Dragons today. Argentina has no special dragon species; however, Chile does and the Chilean dragons fly over Argentina at times.”

A muggle-style picture of a dragon showed up on the paper screen behind professor Sánchez. It was grey and small, the size of a horse, with short but broad feathered wings that had white spots. The feet were big and more paw-like, similar to a snow leopard. The head had a crown of feathers that rose up like an upset cockatoo. “Chilean Charger. These dragons prefer the mountains of Chile and Peru. They are considered cousins of the Brazilian Boneback.”

Another dragon was shown, the same size and build of the Chilean Charger, except brightly colored and with a crocodile-like snout and legs. Its back had bone plates like some sort of large-scale armadillo.

The projector changed and it showed a picture of the two dragons with notes underneath, comparing them. “The Chilean Charger eats guanacos, mountain tapirs and the occasional chinchilla. The Brazilian Boneback eats tapir as well. They also eat nuts, berries and various birds. The two species also eat grass and stones every so often for their digestion and grinding of teeth.”

He continued to talk for two whole hours about dragons in south America, their habits, and how to act around them. Professor Sánchez then gave us a parchment each with one of three different homework assignments. You could either get an assignment on the Brazilian Boneback or the Chilean Charger, or an assignment about the complications the dragons cause for themselves, humans, and other creatures. “I want at least 890 centimeters on that assignment! That is equal to 3 A4 pages with 12-point writing! This has to be done before next Monday.”

JJ stared wide-eyed at his assignment about the complications of dragons in South America. “Did he forget that other subjects exist? Why do we only get a week?” I organized my work area as JJ packed his things, “That is because it is homework. Bigger assignments will span over a month or so.” JJ looked at me, “What is the homework used for… it’s just homework right?” he was beginning to question everything, JJ was beginning to turn into a High Schooler. “For you, it will be used to either boost you up or drag you down if they are unsure what grade to give you for the term.” The teenager looked at me as he shouldered his backpack, “What about for you?” “For me, it means that they save everything I hand in into a folder and send it back to Japan where my school will have my teachers grade it. I can give you pointers on your homework if you want.”

The teenager shook my hand like a businessman, “JJ accepts your proposal… JJ STYLE!” he made to J-s with his hands and walked down the stairs to the exit, confident smile on his face. “I really can’t make it easier for myself, can I?”

I shook my head and let my mind drift to thoughts about Akio. My hunbun had made it his job to be ready for the times I went out to the night clubs. He was always ready to guide my drunk ass into doing home when it has gone too far, but also encourage me to party when I was being overly shy. It did worry me about how Akio was faring now that he didn’t have me to feed on for fresh blood. Yui tried to soothe my worries over video chat in the library though. “He is a strong vampire with an even stronger will, he will be fine.” Momo didn’t seem to care much but still tried to get me to see the good in everything. Her advice got better and better for each time we interacted, so her work in the temple and royal palace must be working. A royal seer and sub-advisor, Momo certainly went far.

That does make me wonder where I would wind up in a few years. Because I never really expected Coach Celestino to approach me, nor did I expect to live in Detroit and befriend two talk active younglings. Pfft, younglings, I felt so old sometimes. I probably was quite old in one was, since I had so many memories and experiences under my belt. It felt a little like I was back in Hasetsu in the playground, watching over the other kids to make sure they were safe. The black sheep. Is it weird for me to be friends and live with a 15-year-old when I have the life experienced two?

A tall busty woman with her red hair in a pixie cut strode into the room, giving me the cue to fish out my cauldron from my enlarged backpack. “I am professor Maes and today we will be making a strong pain relief potion by the name of Crusiamen Solacium. It is very potent and used for those with acute pain. Stand up to have the most control of your ingredients and clothes. You will now learn how to work in a small work area today as well since very few know how to create a potion in an auditorium without large tables.” The teacher conjured herself a table about the same size as the students had. “First we begin with preparing the ingredients that can lay prepared on the table, then we won’t need to buzz around and potentially knock stuff over- “

This was certainly Higher Education. Mount Tenzan School didn’t teach us to work in risky spaces. “MAKE SURE NOT TO KNOCK YOUR CAULDRON OFF YOUR TABLE AND ONTO THE PEOPLE INFRONT OF YOU! This was helpful life skills no matter how dangerous, “I always have a saying, learning first- safety later! But hey, you learn about the do´s and don’ts of safety this way right!” Professor Maes would give me a heart attack by the end of it all. “If you have big exposed breasts make sure to keep them safe! Adjust your goggles to protect your eyes!”

I was so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The apartment "drawing" is mine, and those potato-boat-like things are doors, showing what way they swing open. The entrance door swings inwards, the balcony door swing outwards from the living room. Dragon drawings for the dragons mentioned might come. Kitchen and Entrance is like "one" room, no door.


	14. Muggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is snooping around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /N: Hey, there my dear readers. I am in a dilemma here and want to know what animal Yuuri will register under as an Animagus. The poll should be here: https://oceanmyth.outgrow.us/oceanmyth-2

3 POV:

Yuuri typed away on his ancient laptop that was somehow still alive despite the companies making their products with short average lifespans. His three-page essay on animagi and forced transfiguration was getting to an end, and the numerous books around him were getting a final check over before he began to write down his sources.

His fingers cramped and his back was so bent that he resembled a shrimp. Yuuri scratched his circle beard and ran his hand through his hair as he stretched back into his office chair, “Oh dear deities, why do I put in the effort?” he caught himself staring into the small mirror over his desk by the window. Yuuri was pretty satisfied with the beard he finally managed to grow thanks to one of the potions he made when Phichit was out. No male in his family could grow a beard, so he had tested out how he would look like with one and stuck with it for almost three weeks now.

Akio had loved it and bemoaned that he couldn’t feel it against his skin. The man always went mad with love when Yuuri rubbed his hairy legs against him after having smooth legs for a while. Phichit nicknamed him Tony Stark and Yuuri didn’t mind all that much.

Yuuri had taken the time to try and become an Animagus himself, while he was the Master of Death skills like transforming oneself into another being didn’t just come on a silver plate. The Japanese skater had to study and learn to be able to do what he wanted, and an Animagus form was useful and something he never did in his previous life.

The Master of Death felt his tired eyes close and he slowly let his head fall back over the back of his worn office chair. The 20-year-old worked harder than most to perform his very best. His drive to be acknowledged for something he actually did himself was born out of years of being The Boy Who Lived and The Boy in the Cupboard Under the Stairs.

Phichit Chulanont, the other one who lived in the apartment. He was turning 17 in fifteen days and was even more energetic than usual. The teenager couldn’t help but wonder what his best friend would gift him this year, it didn’t matter what it was since the Thai boy just loved the idea of not knowing what he would get. He figured now was the best time to ask his friend if he could bake a cake for the upcoming birthday.

The Thai skater knocked softly, and the door swung open since it wasn’t closed properly. What he saw at once was his best friend sleeping in an office chair. Phichit couldn’t stop himself from tiptoeing into his friends’ small room where all the furniture was almost on top of each other. The April night was the perfect temperature and the Thai boy admired the impressive beard his friend had. If the skater was honest with himself, he would way he was crushing on his friend, but he wasn’t, Phichit’s focus was on skating and friendships.

Beside the head of his friends were a bunch of hard cover books with designs that would fit perfectly in the adventure section of a bookstore. Phichit didn’t understand much Japanese but with his growing curiosity decided that now was the perfect time to practice.

He quietly grabbed the nearest one and sat down on his friends’ bed next to the small poodle snoozing there as well. The well-worn book groaned as it was opened and Phichit had to remind himself that Japanese books were read from right to left instead of left to right. After a couple of tries, he realized that the book was written horizontally like some old text despite it obviously being printed in modern times.

**_Transfiguration of animals and to animals_ **

**_By Inoue Asagao and Toyota Yuu_ **

_It is common knowledge in the Wiz World that you can transfigure people and animals into something different from its original state. This phenomenon is familiar in the muggle world as well, with folk tales where transfiguration happens, either forcefully or as a power. In this book, you will learn the different types of transfiguration as well as how to perform the magic without accidentally messing it up beyond fixing._

Phichit turned the next page but was stopped by a familiar hand slamming down on the open pages. Slowly looking up the young skater was greeted with the stony face of his friend. The usually kind brown eyes were obscured from view by glasses that reflected the light from the IKEA lamp on the bedside table. It looked so anime that Phichit struggled to not point it out.

“How much did you understand?” Yuuri was oddly robotic as he stood before his embarrassed friend, caught red-handed. “Umm, why do you have books on magic? Are you secretly a Shaman? Oh, and what is a muggle and Wiz?” Phichit yelped when his friend snatched his book back and put it back on his desk.

“I am a Medium- “Phichit stood up and wagged his finger at his friend, “Bull. You are hiding something, and it is not spiritualism, I already know you look at gods and spirits in an entirely different way. Plus, this said transfiguration, no Medium does animal transformations, they connect with spirits.” The Thai boy frowned at his quiet friend, “You are totally entitled to your own secrets, but don’t lie to me like that. You are my best friend.”

Yuuri let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through Vicchan´s fur, the dog somehow still asleep. “I shouldn’t tell you this. It is classified- “Phichit gasped and grabbed a hold of his friend, pulling him down to sit beside him on the bed, “Are you a spy?” The Japanese man smiled a little but shook his head, “No, I am a wizard.”

Phichit let out a squeak similar to the sounds his beloved hamsters would make, “This is SOOO cool. Am I in a Shonen manga?!” Vicchan woke up from his exclamation and left the room with a huff, probably to sleep in the dog bed in the living room or in his doggy bed in Phichit´s room. Yuuri let out a stressed laugh, “You are really not supposed to know this. I am going to need to get a Muggle-Pass for you.” He ran his hand through his hair and Phichit noticed that Yuuri was working himself up. The youngest put his hand on his friends tense shoulder, “He Yuu-chan it can’t be that bad. There is a passport for it right? Then that means you are not the only one who has a friend I the know of wizards… but hey is there a lot of wizards? There must be right if there is a Muggle-Pass.”

Yuuri took a few deep breaths, “Yes. Yes, you are right… but how did you figure out the Muggle thing?” Phichit grinned over at his friend, “The book spoke of Wiz and Muggles, Wiz sounds like a shorter version of the word Wizard, and muggle must be the opposite right? And when you said that it was secret and that I need a Muggle-Pass I just put it together.”

The youngest in the room had a smirk on his face, “So now that you have decided to get me a Muggle-Pass… tell me everything!”

* * *

A week later the two friends stood in front of the Japanese Embassy in Washington DC. Phichit was doing his best not to heave up his curry chicken leftovers that he had for lunch. Yuuri was standing there like a nervous wreck, a death grip on a dizzy Vicchan in his arms.

“W-why was that so horrible?” Phichit leaned half his weight on his friend, bent over with his hands on his knees. “Side-along apparition is pretty horrible the first times… then it is just bad. Kinda surprised you didn’t throw up all over the ground.” The youngest of the two straightened up, “Iron stomach from years of spices, and I don’t want to have to replace my lunch so soon after eating.” Of course, finances, one thing that made throwing up so horrible, because then you would be hungry again.

The two walked a few blocks and then up to the stone building that had a few trees in front of the entrance. They walked inside after showing that Vicchan was in fact not a pet but a service dog. The embassy was a nice cool temperature and Yuuri lead the way up to the desk where a lady was bored out of her mind, not paying attention to anything.

After a quiet cough from Yuuri, the woman snapped up in her seat and turned her full attention to them. She looked both Japanese… and not and wore a black suit with a red ascot and white blouse. On her head was a small bowler hat hair clip attached to the side of her head, hair in a tall bun. “How may I help you?” she had a blush on her cheeks and Phichit found her quite cute.

Yuuri clasped his hands in front of him, “I am Katsuki Yuuri and we need to get a Muggle-Pass for Phichit Chulanont here.” The woman had her pink lips form an O and ruffled through some archives in her desk booth. “Good that you came to the Japanese Embassy Katsuki-Kun, since you are a Japanese citizen it will go faster and have a bigger chance for success. MACUSA will drag it out if someone with different citizenship wants a Muggle-Pass that is valid America. Well, unless the person has for example the MJCM´s stamp of approval, then they will go through it fast, so they don’t get in trouble.” She handed him the papers, “Make sure that it is all filled out correctly and then you can either hand it in personally or send it in the post. We don’t recommend messenger birds for so important documents.”

Five pages stapled together was in Yuuri’s hands and he bowed quickly before exiting the building with Phichit who was holding Vicchan while they were in the building. “Hey Yuuri, can we explore Washington DC now?” the Japanese man looked at his eager friend, “it is soon my birthday so- ““You don’t need to pull the birthday card every time you want something Phi.”

Phichit smirked at him, “it is a habit and habits die hard. But hey, any closer to your Sailor Moon transformation?” Yuuri shook his head laughing, “I am not Sailor Mooning, you know its transfiguration. I have come a step closer; I know that it is close.” Yuuri wrinkled his nose, “The mandrake leaf is weird to have in my mouth and the incantation chanting is getting awfully repetitive.” Phichit gave him a bump on the shoulder, “You can do it, I believe in you.”

The youngest let out an excited gasp and ran off with Vicchan in his arms, “Look at what that store has!” and Yuuri has once again become a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wonder if any of you have an idea for one-shots you would like to see. Would you want to see Maris's reaction to the Harry Potter summary? How about when Akio and Yuuri started dating? Whatever happened between age 12 and 18? Any ideas? I might create a one-shot story connected to Death on Ice when I have reached a certain point in Death on Ice. I am working on where to take this story in a couple of chapters, and at some point, there might take some time before chapters will come back to back again but please, share ideas because that helps a lot and connects me with you.


	15. Quodpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to their first Quodpot game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously looked up the times the sunrises and sets in Nevada in May (LA since it was easier to find but I adjusted) to figure out the time the dark lit match would start. https://sunrise-sunset.org/us/las-vegas-nv/2020/5  
> The Quodpot teams were inspired by the Super Bowl XLIV
> 
> The pictures at the end are made by me, The Chilean Charger, and the Brazilian Boneback. Do not copy them without my permission, like with all my art. Hope you like them.  
> What dragon is your favorite of the two and why? What is your favorite dragon of them all?

**May year 2010, Nevada 4 pm**

Phichit POV:

Wiz flew over Yuuri and I as we walked around the small souvenir stands. After days of nagging, I had gotten Yuuri to take me to this year’s Quodpot USA finale. I clutched the charmed necklace Yuuri had given to me right when we arrived at the apparition point. _It is for your protection, never take it off._ He had said, and he looked serious as he reminded me that it would only protect against some of the more common curses and jinxes and to not wander off at the match site.

The necklace was made up of a titanium chain with a charm of black iron handing between my pecks. It was a triangle with a circle in the middle and a line running through the circle. “Is this like some sort of magical Illuminati sign?” I asked Yuuri as he dragged me away from a shop selling airhorns. The exasperated sigh told me that the answer was no.

We were in Black Rock Desert and wiz with all types of sizes and styles walked in herds to the different shops and rest areas. Yuuri had taken me shopping on my birthday where he introduced me to the magical world. I now had clothes to fit in, so I didn’t stand out and potentially get negative reactions for being muggle (or No-Maj as Americans called it. Literally the only country other than Myanmar and Liberia that called muggles that).

Our clothes were pretty similar except that Yuuri was in beige underclothing with black accents and I was more colorful in my choice. I had red linen pants and a bright blue linen t-shirt. The pants I bought had a thin orange see-through skirt piece over it where the front of the skirt went just beyond my manhood and the back went down to my heels. It also had a glittering effect that I just fell in love with. We both also had a cape in orange cotton that went to our heels. Both of us had a black pointy wiz hat to block the sun from our faces.

The two of us explored the place, Vicchan was having the time of his life with all the new smells. Yuuri never went out to sports matches unless he had a friend with him, and this was the first Quodpot match he had ever gone to. First time for both of us.

After an hour of walking, we had explored our way to the camping space near the large stadium. Yuuri looked over his receipt for the tickets and camping place and lead us to camping space 3 where a few tents were already up.

Yuuri pulled a tent bag out of his school backpack. “So, Yuuri. How do we set up a tent here?” I spread my arms to the dried-up dirt and sand that stretched on for miles, only broken by shop stands, tents, and a stadium. “Do you use magic for this? Is there a special spell for it?”

My best friend adjusted his hat and took out his wand, “There is a spell for it Phichit, and when I cast it, I need concentration since it will take a couple of seconds.” Yuuri moisturized his throat by swallowing some saliva before he raised his wand and left hand as he started chanting slowly, “ **Impervius textile construe tectum fortis** ”

As he chanted the Latin words slowly and steadily, the bag of tent content rose up and began to construct themselves. The nails dug themselves good into the dry earth and the tent cords straightened. After about 6 seconds a whole tent was standing there sturdy as a normal house.

Yuuri was breathing heavily when it was done and was bending over his knees for a few seconds before he straightened up. “Now it is done. I have the essentials in my backpack so now we can chill out in there until the match starts tonight.”

I froze, “Chill out? In a TENT?” I looked at the innocent dark green tent, “Does it even have WIFI? Can I even post cute camping pictures of us two when I am in there without wasting mobile data?” How will I survive if nobody gets to see us in the cute pufferskin pajamas IRT?! “I can’t disappoint my fans if they ask for more pictures of us in the tent!”

Yuuri giggled and walked towards the opening flap, “There might not be WIFI in here, but it wouldn’t work anyway. The sheer amount of magic to keep this place hidden would never let your precious phone post until you left the area. You can take pictures though. Just make sure it looks like we are in a normal tent.” I let out a gasp at that and ran both my hands through my hair, “Look at the bright side, you get to experience more magic. I will even let you fly with me on my broomstick.”

I followed him and Vicchan and was shocked to see that it looked like a small apartment inside. The first room was 8 square meters with two beds and a table with a hob attached to it. There was also a small fridge and a small table with two stools. A door to on the left side of the room and when Yuuri opened it with a smug look on his face it revealed a super small bathroom where a sink, a toilet, and a shower stall were forced together. “So, there is running water?” Yuuri nodded proudly, “I guess this won’t be as bad as I thought.”

My friend blushed, “I bought this with what I have earned this year. I could have had a bigger one, but it felt unnecessary at the time.” I tripped over my cape and fell onto the right bed with a leg hanging off. “Do you have the money for a bigger one?” Yuuri froze and I realized that he was contemplating something, “I will tell you the simple side of things. I have several vaults in my name with wiz money. The money is from a previous life that I remember where I did something so that the money and vaults are still in my name. So yeah, I can buy a lot, but I don’t like throwing money left right and center, I’m not that special so I don’t need to spoil myself. I am already spoiled when it comes to having a hot spring at hand for most of my life.”

This man had to be the humblest person on the planet. Not that special? Spoiled? He had several vaults with enough money to buy “a lot” and he didn’t want to use it unnecessarily. I am almost 100% sure that his version of “unnecessarily” is different from most of the world. I personally would have given myself a few treats like a good camera or nice clothes. His version of unnecessary would be to buy new clothes when his own has fading colors and holes. He was used to living with little and continued to live that way despite having the resources to raise his standard.

* * *

We stayed in the tent for the next few hours until 7.30 pm where we gave Vicchan some ear mufflers before we walked outside. The tent had muffled most sounds but when we were outside, we got the full blast of thousands of Americans and foreigners walking together towards the gigantic stadium in the desert.

Yuuri held Vicchan close to his chest with one arm and held my hand with his left hand. After 15 minutes of walking, we reach the stadium bottom and after getting our tickets checked and Vicchan’s certificate looked over we climbed the metal stairs to the top middle floor. We had our seats on the shorter side of the oval stadium.

I shouted into Yuuri’s left ear to be heard, “Hey, do you think I can ever get myself my own broomstick?” My friend thought for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly, he shouted into my ear, “Muggles can use other magical items so why not broomsticks? If not, then I will research how to make one for you.”

The game was exciting and involved a lot of airhorns, flares, and other fancy Knick knacks to make it all chaotic and thrilling. In the end, Louisiana Lassitudes won with 90 points compared to the 70-points Indiana Immaculates had. 5 players got the Quod blown up in their face and 2 players crashed into the ground. Quodpot showed that neither gender was superior because they all got their behinds whooped equally by the sport.

I could hardly go to sleep when it was all done and Yuuri had to threaten to give me sleeping potions after 30 minutes of me buzzing around in the tent. I fell asleep using Vicchan as a teddy bear.

* * *

The morning was a lot quieter than yesterday, but there were still a few Americans drunk off their asses singing songs celebrating the win of Louisiana Lassitudes. Men, women, whatever, they were all celebrating or crying, flat out drunk on the desert floor hours after the match ended. I personally wondered how the hell they were still awake while that drunk, but Yuuri was living proof that wiz took a lot longer to get drunk and then to fall unconscious from it.

I had been lucky that Yuuri only drank a few beers at the game last night, or I would have to make sure not to piss off a hung-over wiz. However, since he isn’t hungover, I could be as obnoxious as I wanted.

As we walked back to the apparition point after a breakfast of scrambled eggs that chef Yuuri made, we bumped into someone Yuuri knew. “YUURI-SAN!” she waves from a souvenir stand that sold key chains. It was a short Japanese girl with her hair dyed pink up until her hair roots. Her eyes were brown, and her eyebrows were tattooed. Her exposed arms and chest were tattooed as well. The skin was artwork all the way up to her neck. She wore a pink tank top and shorts to her knees. Attached to her shoulders was a light-yellow cape similar to her pointy hat that was hanging by a string around her neck.

We walked up to her, Yuuri in the lead. The young woman adjuster her hat so that it rested on her back. “Hello Gunma-san, how are you?” She paid 17 Sprinks for a keychain of a chibi Quodpot player and hugged Yuuri around the middle. “I am fine thank you. Who is this fellow, I like his style, it is so now.”

Yuuri smiled shyly, “I am fine. This is Chulanont Phichit, my best friend. We are both professional skaters under the same coach in Detroit.” She looked me up and down for a few seconds and I had to fight back a blush. “The little sugarplum looks nice.” She looked me in the eye, “Don´t hurt his feelings ya got it?” I for a second felt like someone put freezing metal against my spine before the feeling disappeared as she turned to Yuuri. “I have to go now, see ya.” She turned to walk towards some tents, “Give your father my regards!” “I will Katsuki!”

The shop owner of the key chain stall let out a small gasp and leaned over to look at us, or more specifically, Yuuri. “Are you Yuuri Katsuki?” Her voice was heavy with an accent from Alabama. “I am the wife Sasaki Rick; I think you shared dorm with Goku at your school?” My best friend got wide-eyed and nodded quickly like a bobblehead. “I was wondering if you could sign a parchment for my son, you are his idol.”

My best friend immediately turned red as a beetroot and stammered out like a broken record. “M-m-me? W-why though?” he hunched his shoulders and smiled slightly nervous like he always did when he was greeted with the fact that he had fans, “S-sure I will sign it.”

The 30-year-old Alabaman woman beamed and fished out a parchment with vines drawn on the edges from a shelf along with a quill. I immediately recognized it as a self-inking-quill that Yuuri managed to teach me to use (well use and use I didn’t make large puddles of ink anymore). My dearest friend signed it quickly but neatly and stammered out that he had to go.

It was the perfect time for me to strike, “So, who was Gunma? And who the frick is Goku? Did his parents watch too much anime one night?” Yuuri turned the color of a beetroot again, “She is an ex-girlfriend of mine. I dated her at school before I got together with Akio.” I stared wide-eyed at him, “Is she single, because man she looks great.” Yuuri’s eyes were big, “Those tattoos mean something Phi, if you date her and break her heart, you are dead.”

“What about Super Saiyan?” My friend rolled his eyes at the nickname, “He was the confederate roommate I had back in Mount Tenzan for a few years before I roomed with Akio. I had no idea that someone in that family had me of all people as an idol.” I put a hand on his shoulder as we neared the apparition point, “I don’t think it is strange at all.”

Yuuri held Vicchan close and I looped my arm around his and stuck close to his side. With a twist, we were gone and the sounds of the thousands of Americans were replaced with the sound of the POP!s of other wiz in Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport. From there Yuuri twisted again and we landed a few streets away from our apartment complex.

As we walked, me holding a grumpy Vicchan´s leash, we talked. “So, do you have your form yet?” My friend shook his head, “I think I have endless forms, so I have to explore what forms are more natural for me to use. A couple more days and I should be an Animagus."

I stayed the rest of the day resting before the TV with Yuuri, only moving to walk Vicchan while Yuuri slept on the couch with Paw Patrol in the background. My friend was exhausted from so many people, despite only talking to two people other than me.

* * *

When my friend was in his zone making dinner, his phone rang, and he balanced it against his shoulder as he made some curry rice with chicken and olives. “What do you mean in prison?”

Yuuri’s voice was colder than liquid nitrogen and it felt like the whole apartment was suffocating in the tense air as Yuuri stood rod still by the counter. “How in the world did you think you had the right to do that? Excuse you what do you mean by that?” I sat silently and watched it all unfurl, “How dare you be angry at being arrested for this Tanaka! Did you not think about how I would feel?” Yuuri’s face was scrunched up with tears in his eyes as he leaned against the counter towards the dining table “No, you are on your own.”

I rushed over to Yuuri as he hung up and hugged his side, using one arm to turn the hob off. My friend sobbed horribly and clung to me. I was drenched in tears within minutes. His sobbing lasted for 15 minutes before it ceased to simple crying. I lead him to the couch and Vicchan joined us, taking his place in Yuuri´s lap. “What happened Yuu-Chan?”

A small whine left my friend and he leaned his head against my shoulder, “Akio fed off a person without their permission.” I made a Go-On gesture not understanding it all other than Akio using someone as his buffet. “Did he kill them?” “No, but they pressed charges. He is facing a few years in prison.” He swallowed thickly and I rubbed his back, “There is more to this isn’t it?” “Vampires only feed off people if they are very close to, or if they just assault someone. Akio thought it was within his right to feed off someone on the street, I don’t know if that is better or worse than him being unfaithful. He is becoming the arrogant monster that the West paints vampires as. It will affect his family; they might get in trouble too despite them not feeding off unwilling people.”

I shook my head, “A whole family under the magnifying glass because of Akio? What was your man thinking?” Yuuri pursed his lips, “I don’t call him my man anymore, he changed, and not for the better. He thought it was within his right to feed without asking, and now he will face the consequences.”

We spent the night eating ice-cream and watching The King and The Skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impervius textile construe tectum fortis= waterproof cloth rise (construct) shelter strong.  
> IRT= In Real Time  
> The dragons are very similar, so I decided to use the same drawing and recolor with a few changes between them. The Brazilian Boneblack is mostly scaly and has feathered wings, head crest, and feather spines down its back to a feather tail. The Chilean Charger is mostly furry like the dragon in “Neverending Story”. They are both the size of a horse, but the Chilean has long legs and a medium-length neck, and the Brazilian has a long neck and shorter legs. The Brazilian is also longer in the body. The Brazilian is also called The Brazilian Burner by locals in the wilderness.
> 
> It would make sense for a muggle to be able to use a broomstick, it is an enchanted item that flies. If it responds to magic, then would a muggle wearing something magical suffice? I think so. There is a department in the British ministry dedicated to keeping enchanted and cursed items away from muggles so muggles should be able to use most of them if they need to be regulated.


	16. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri dates and fails, but Phichit is always there even if he doesn't know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first roast that Phichit makes was from Pinterest, from the user Julie Hawk, from the board, Roast Beef memes  
> Some characters won’t have their names or genders said since they are either unimportant to the plot, or because their gender doesn’t matter but rather their actions.  
> Ask yourself (as a social experiment) what kind of person that popped into your head immediately when you reach those nameless and/or genderless characters.
> 
> There will be some dark paragraphs about Yuuri's exes but I will make sure to inform you when it starts and ends so that we can all enjoy a story without triggers.

3rd person POV:

Katsuki Yuuri was nearing the prime age of 22 and his magical and muggle studies were finally done. July was upon Detroit and all the athletes in the apartment complex were working their asses off. The normal students there were studying until their eyes crossed more than charger cords.

The Japanese skater was reading through his Animagus books once again and was creating the potion necessary for the last part of his transformation. A lightning storm was to happen in a few months and Matsuo Momo had predicted a superstorm in a few months. That is when Katsuki Yuuri would drink his potion and follow the footsteps of his previous late father and godfather.

After he broke up with Akio when the vampire refused to see how wrong his action was, the Japanese man had gone through three more relationships, all of them ending in a crash and burn.

The last one had been a Canadian ice hockey player that lived in the apartment complex that had broken up with him in the loudest way possible when she found out that he was asexual and had no plans about sex with her. She had raged on social media (not saying why he didn’t want sex with her) all until Phichit Chulanont had come like an avenging angel and ruined her online.

From the roasts like “ _From the long list of exes just this year I would call you a whore, but we all know no one would pay for that shit._ ” To the brutal attacks that no one knew the Thai could produce “ _Your mouth is just like your butthole, shit comes out and dick goes in to shut you up._ ” Everyone honestly was shocked at the well-aimed burns so exes roasting Yuuri on the internet became a no-no fast. Coach Celestino had been angry with Phichit for about 10 minutes before he grudgingly had admitted that the roasts had been fun to read.

The Japanese skater had always struggled with nightmares when he was a child before they had become occasional. However, now that he wasn’t dead focused on getting optimal grades, they haunted him once against with images of death, exclusion, and body image that all rolled up into a ball of anxiety. The anxiety that made him worried about sleeping and keeping his secrets close to his heart.

Phichit Chulanont of course knew something was wrong when his friend would variate between eating a lot to barely eating at all. Going to skating and dancing sessions with large bags under his eyes and wandering quietly in his room when he thought the Thai was asleep.

It was one night with weeks of this behavior that the Japanese man broke. The big competition he would be participating in hitting him hard when he realized that he would skate on the same ice as Nikiforov. The knowledge that the JPF counted on him to represent a whole country made him start crying when the gossip news reported Dora the Explorer having new games and toys. “I know that it is crap but isn’t this an overreaction Yuu-chan?”

“I-I I am just so tired!” Yuuri’s face was distraught and he hugged himself, “There is more to this isn’t it?” The Japanese shook his head quickly until the Thai hugged him close with a calm exterior, completely the opposite of how his mind was going mad with trying to figure it all out. They sat close together, one hugging the other until the shaking Japanese man sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “I have a lot I haven’t told you Phich. I am not even sure if you want to be my friend anymore if you knew how much I haven’t told you when we are supposed to be best friends. Best friends share everything right?”

The Thai teen shook his head and tightened his hug, “Best friends don’t need to tell everything to each other, they tell what they want and need. Do you want to tell me something?” Yuuri shook his head and Phichit decided to copy what his father did to him when he was small. “Do you need to tell me something?”

And that was the night Phichit Chulanont was entrusted with the knowledge of who his friend was and grew into. He personally didn’t understand all the feelings Yuuri had bubbling under the surface, but he knew that his friend experienced them and needed someone to lean on with his problems. He was the gatekeeper to his friends’ heart, and no one would pass or leave without his scrunching overlook.

Yuuri occasionally sent Vicchan back to japan to let him bond with the rest, and it just happened to be Port key complications right before the Sochi Grand Prix. He was on his own with only Coach Celestino to comfort him, and the coach was better with confident and non-anxiety drowned skaters, it was usually Vicchan who calmed Yuuri down at competitions.

* * *

Yuuri POV: 

The young Japanese man was watching the other skaters dress in the locker rooms. I felt the nerves almost crush me because I just felt like something was going to go wrong. Something always went wrong when I was alone. Bad Luck waited until the fat cow was separated from the herd before it would strike.

I barely managed to interact with JJ when he greeted me. I think he had a hunch who I had been, he is pretty sharp. He must have put it together when I once after a panic attack after a test and murmured about my nonexistent scar and forehead hurting. My forehead always hurt when my panic settled in, it was the forewarning I got that my panic had gone too far for me to turn back. When my forehead hurt when I start to panic, nothing can calm me down, it was a waiting game. JJ and Phichit knew what to do.

I curled up on the bench in the locker room and Coach Celestino tried to come with some inspirational dung that went in one ear and out the other. My costume felt tight on my skin and I noticed that JJ kept an eye out for me as his parents coddled him quietly.

My phone vibrated and I outright ignored my coach, my nerves and instinct told me that this was important. I didn’t recognize the number but answered it anyway, the other skaters focused more on their own training, but I noticed a few looked in shock as I interrupted Coach Celestino’s speech. “Moshi Moshi, Katsuki Yuuri.” My coach grumbled and crossed his arms, _Youths these days._ “Yes, this is doctor Jeong from Odakura Clinics.” I sat rod still, my hand gripping my metal water bottle, it groaned as my fingers turned white from the force. JJ locked his eyes with me, a few meters away. “Why are you calling me?” “We could not get in contact with Katsuki Hiroko or Katsuki Toshiya, we are sad to inform you that Katsuki Mari was hit with an automobile.”

CRACK! SPLASH!

My metal water bottle was crunched up and the bottom was cracked open, the cool content spilling all over the floor. The cold water didn’t penetrate my shoes but almost sogged my duffle bag. “Yuuri!” I couldn’t hear much other than the blood rushing in my ears. “This is Jean-Jacques Leroy, I am a friend of Yuuri.” I felt Coach Celestino’s hand on my shoulder.

After what felt like a minute, I noticed big kind grey-blue eyes in front of me. JJ was bent Infront of me, “Yuu, your sister will be fine, you are fine.” JJ handed me a mini flask smaller than half my pinky, “Drink. It is legal so drink.” The nice feeling of Crackling Canadian Cadello hit my tongue and the world got focused once again.

JJ clapped my back and grinned, “you better prepare Yuu, we can’t have you sit here the whole competition can we.” He turned around and got to his locker, “I will have that gold Katsuki, but you can try.” I spoke in a hollow voice, “It is nice to have dreams, isn’t it? Like you getting married.” JJ turned pink, “Hey, I will have you know that girls kiss me all the time!” “Aren’t mothers great?”

I didn’t feel that much better when I was on the ice, for reality hit me that if I hadn’t asked Mari to walk Vicchan she would never have been hit. If I hadn’t kept my wiz vaults, then my family would have struggled to help Mari by making Yu-Topia more maneuverable to work in. If I didn’t have that wiz money, then they would have to ask the Suzuki’s to work again.

Victor Nikiforov was here, he was competing in Sochi and I was making a huge mess of myself. I have honestly seen a fish more graceful as it tries to climb a tree. I was a low stat Magicarp who would never reach Gyarados.

It became even more apparent how a pathetic skater I was when I cried in the bathroom for who knows how long. A wimp. How did I survive my years as Harry Potter? Why can’t I call upon that bravery now? Why was it so hard? How do I call upon that confidence the golden trio cultivated? I wished Akio and Momo were here, they were great at comforting when they worked together, and I need the warmth.

My broken sob was interrupted by a young Russian skater going all edgy on me. This I knew how to handle.

“ _A commemorative photo? Sure._ ” Was I really that pitiful that a fellow skater didn’t even notice that he was competing against me? My own idol, the one who lead me on the road to becoming a skater, didn’t even acknowledge me as a competitor. My heart had been cracked from the last hours of worrying about Mari and skating horribly, but this just shattered my resolve for skating. I just turned around and walked off, a journalist that I know chirping questions after me for a few seconds until he noticed the gloomy aura around me.

I heard the Russian boy from before asking Nikiforov something before a booming through Russian accent broke through as I walked out the door, tears making my eyes blank. “THAT WAS YOUR COMPETITOR!” I was truly pathetic. How did I ever think that the piggy could be a skater?

* * *

I sat on the forest floor with Phichit in front of me in a small muggle tent. The lightning storm raged on and Phichit was squealing every so often as he filmed it all. We were going to find the wild side in me, my Animagus form (or forms). The anticipation was killing us both as the potion settled in my stomach as I sat on the wet forest floor.

My bum got cold, but I ignored it as I shrunk in size and got down on four legs while still standing. I felt content and opened up my eyes. Phichit was bigger than me that’s for sure. A lot bigger.

It felt natural to walk forwards to him. I didn’t look at my own body since I promised to let him reveal it for me, I made sure to look slightly up instead of straight forwards. My friend let out an excited squeal as he grabbed me and held me up for a selfie, he pressed the button and put me back down before I could see myself in the camera function.

We crawled unto the tent that all of the sudden didn’t feel as cramped as before. Phichit closed the flap before smiling down at me, “Are you ready?” He turned his phone so that I could see the screen.

A pig. I was a fucking pig. A spotted black and white mini pig with large ears. Big eyes the color of Avada Kedavra with big black circles around like I got punched.

My heart sunk and Phichit´s smile dropped as he noticed my mood. “What? Why are you so put down? Pigs are some of the most intelligent animals to do tasks. They are close to humans in organs too!” _Yeah, and this is supposed to be a branch of myself, an animal that doesn’t sweat outwards, and that is known for being gluttonous._ Why was I feeling harmonious under my inner freak-out?

My body darkened and almost felt like liquid. My cloven hooves changed, and my back straightened up. The feeling was uncomfortable and not like the first time, the books had explained that the first time was nature magic purified transforming me and the next times would be my own magic.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met with the phone of Phichit already in a selfie position in the tent, duckface in place. I changed again after the photo was taken and I shrunk even more. “SO MANY SELFIES!”

I opened my eyes again when I felt myself grow and brush against Phichit’s shoulder. I was human again and the harmonious feeling I had as a pig was gone. A phone was shoved up in my face and right there was a snowy owl with green eyes and black circles around the eyes. Phichit swiped his screen and wiggled in his place and crossed his legs. The next picture was of the Japanese Hoo-Hoo, a small Japanese equivalent to a phoenix. I was so glad that the Order of Phoenix wasn’t named The Order of Hoo-Hoo.

Phichit happily typed away on his precious phone and I noticed that he sent the pictures to JJ with almost 1 emoji per word he wrote.

“I guess the people of Hasetsu were right.” Phichit shook himself from his writing to look at me with his head tilted, “I am a pig.” Phichit´s face turned sympathetic, “I think it is wonderful. Pigs are wonderful- ““And fat.” My best friend’s face hardened, and he poked my dough like stomach before I could shield myself. I flinched away and pulled my legs up to my chest, feeling despise as my legs pressed up against an exposed stomach with purple stretch marks. My first transformation took my clothes with it. “Being fat is no shame. Yes, you are over the perfect BMI, but you KNOW that BMI isn’t everything. You are healthy- “” and ugly.”

**A/N: This will have descriptions of bad relationships; I will let you know when it is done!**

I remember my first partners after Akio, my first one loved to try out every kink known to mankind and didn’t heed my wishes for what I wanted to do or not.

My second one loved to call me Chub Chub Oink and loved stuffing me with cookies and cakes on the weekends. But she then became dismayed at the pouches of Food Babies if it didn’t disappear within some random time limit, she would make when she realized that I could gain and lose weight faster than she expected. I had the talent of holding a lot of food at once (more than normal), and the talent of losing it all fast.

She was better than the first most of the time, respecting my wishes on not having sex, holding herself to touching and kisses. Watching movies together. She called me beautiful and a gift. However, she was horrible when my stuffed stomach didn’t shrink within her mental time limits. Fat, useless, ugly, glutton.

My food baby stomach would get pinched, slapped, clapped. I would do my usual exercises in her apartment after it all to let my digestion to work better, and she would film it and either praise or punish. When I got stuffed and praised, she made sure that I was in clothes that wouldn’t fit and hid the ones that did. It felt wonderful when she would kiss me and shower me with love, I was special. She cared, she made sure that our sessions would be personal, and not interfere with my career.

It was horrible when I spent time in her apartment walking around in too small clothes for tops 2 to 3 days Having my stomach wiggle and the feeling of clothes digging into my food stuffed stomach until my body digested it all. It took me ages to tear myself away from the loop, since she, unfortunately, didn’t see it as something bad and tried to be better when I made it clear that I didn’t like it. She was less brutal but still did some of the behavior. Phichit never got to know.

**A/N: it is safe now. Make sure not to read something you know won’t do you good or trigger bad emotions or memories! I love you, my dear readers.**

Phichit gave me my clothes and I was deep down relieved when Phichit took it upon himself to make me buy clothes that fit. The habit of wearing too-small clothes was a remanent of my ex. I have a feeling he knows something bad went on. He always made sure to make it seem completely natural to gain and lose weight like I did every break we ever had.

The rest of our night went excellent, and we tried to encourage my other forms forward to see if I could change into anything. I could feel the whole animal kingdom under my skin, pulsating in my veins, it was frustrating to not be able to use it when it was so close.

Our muggle tent was small, so it was no surplice when Phichit, the clingy brat, rolled over and hugged me close to him. I was reduced to a man’s squishy toy. Squish squish squish. The dark side of my mind took over and kept me awake for a whole hour about how Phichit squeezing me close every so often squished my stomach. I recited Phichit’s encouraging lines. _Fat is not ugly. Softness is not unlovable. You have the unique power to gain and lose, you have magic and talent, you are more than just your looks._

* * *

After a week and a half, I could turn into another animal, and I was sure the rest of the animal kingdom was close. However, no form felt as perfect as the mini pig. The snowy owl and the Hoo-Hoo were nice, but the pig was just so intoxicating that I often turned without thinking about it when I was at home.

I had come to a decision on my skating career though. It was on hiatus until I found it in myself to pull myself together. Coach Celestino didn’t get it and complained with a little irritation, he had never had such an emotional skater before. He was used to JJ. He was used to skaters who were shy or emotional, but whose talent was small or wavering. Yuuri was the first super talented skater he has had that decided on hiatus because of emotions.

Phichit got it though and helped him pack and prepare for my port key to Fukuoka International Airport where Minako-Sensei would get me. I was nervous, I haven’t seen them in person for so long. The most interaction we had was video chat on Maris PC every week where we talked about anything, from food to my 4th ex since Akio.

A non-binary who had several other partners, an action that pleased my ex-es parents since they wanted them to have several chances a marriage. All that ended up with was one large break-up for them though. It didn’t feel as satisfying as Mari experienced the situation. Maybe it was also because the person's parents didn’t approve of me being a “mudblood” and slapped me when they realized their child was dating me.

Life constantly tries to bring me to a new low, a new emotional ditch. But then I will just have to prepare for a climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 pages A4. Not bad huh?  
> So yeah, Yuuri/Harry is a mini pig. That is the form they connect the best with and will more than likely register so that if they transform and are caught, they will be registered and be registered in the form they might turn into if they get startled or sleep.


	17. Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is back in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Toshiya-san! It's no laughing matter! This is not the weight a figure skater should have! -Minako in episode 1 Yuri on Ice!  
> Like come on, is it surprising that Yuuri had confidence issues? With all the teasing and overly touchy way to show how he has gained weight?  
> * Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final. - Victor Nikiforov in episode 1 Yuri on Ice!
> 
> If you did not understand Yuuri is able to eat a lot beyond the normal “Food baby” but also digest it faster than most when he just does a few exercises to boost his digestion. Magical. The longest time he used to get back to normal from a “food baby” was 3 days; his ex was amazed by this since her previous boyfriends were fast but not like Yuuri. Hope this cleared it up, it wouldn’t make sense for Yuuri to mentally be this descriptive of something he experienced without dragging it out too much. 
> 
> She liked him but her own mental state stopped her from seeing exactly what she was doing wrong and that doesn’t mean that she was insane. No, she was just a bad-ish person who eventually tried to do better but didn’t see why or what was wrong. When you don’t understand how your constant belittling can hurt someone since you don’t see it as hurtful or abusive then something is wrong with their personality. Egoistical and controlling.

**Japan, Fukuoka International Airport**

Yuuri POV:

Sweat trickled down my neck as I sat with Minako-Sensei in her car. The posters of me all around just kept reminding me of my deceiving body. My mind flashed to my second partner after Akio.

> _Little Piggy. Little Piggy. Little Piggy. How bigger will he get? How much will he eat for Mama? Little Piggy. Little Piggy. How fast will you lose for Mama?_

Minako-Sensei both installed fear over her reaction, but also the safety of someone I considered family. My last break up was brutal and so emotionally straining that I was almost sure that I would begin to cry at some point. I missed my family; video chat could only settle my nerves so much.

Hasetsu was just as homey as always and the temperature was just like I liked it, cool and bordering chilly. My glasses fogged over as I walked out of Minako-Sensei´s car. She had gotten her old one recycled and bought a used red-brown pickup truck. She hadn’t appreciated my “Bella Swan” comment.

As I walked in the doors to my childhood home and technically home base, my glasses fogged over like I just opened an oven. The reception was warm, and dad was manning the computer hitting the keys in the loudest way possible. My dad noticed me within microseconds though, and shouted on the top of his lungs, “YUU-CHAN IS HERE!”

Mom came running in within seconds and dad had closed the distance to hug me close. “You have grown so much.” Mom was kissing my face several times and I really wondered if time had gone by since she and dad still looked like they did before. Minako-Sensei smiled over at my mom as she saw us hug. “Geeze, it looks like someone copy and pasted, you look so alike.” She tilted her head, “Have you slimmed down Hiroko?”

My mother had her lips twitch, “Yeah, a few kilos, but they will probably come back. You know how Inoue´s work. Eat one plum and we blow up like a pufferfish but forget a few meals and we lose it all.” Dad smiled, “Truly amazing, but the master of it all is Yuuri.”

Minako smirked, “Speaking of which, what have you been doing Yuuri?!” she ripped my jacket off and my nervous magic shrank my shirt by one size. It didn’t do much, but it still made my love handles stand out even as I curled up on myself.

I laughed nervously trying not to ruin the good mood that the others had. Minako was the one grinning the widest and my parents had smiles on their faces too as the woman I considered my aunt spread her arms as she looked me over, “This is not the body of a figure skater!”

Dad snickered and walked back to the reception desk. Mom just hugged my side and seemed to be planning how to catch up with me. “Toshiya-san! It's no laughing matter! This is not the weight a figure skater should have!” she pinched my right love handle through my brown shirt, and I fought the urge to slap her hand away. “What happened huh?”

“I couldn’t find myself skating and dived into studies.” “And got flabby and fat. What, because you turned up last on your first Grand Prix?” I felt my Gryffindor brashness emerge from the depths of self-consciousness she was making me drown in at the moment, “My own idol didn’t even notice that I was a competitor.”

It got so quiet that I could almost hear crickets. Minako´s lips were in a 0 shape and her eyebrows almost flew off her forehead. “Could you get any more emo? Baggy dark clothes topped with sarcasm and pouty personality. If Nikiforov is so stuck up that he doesn’t even see that you, japans rising ace, competed, then I doubt he would see anybody but himself and Giacometti.” Mari leaned up against the doorframe to the halls where the first-floor rooms were.

The urge to hug her wiped away most of my comebacks and stress. Mari wasn’t much of a hugger but there was no mistaking the love behind the soft hug. I of course hugged like a bear. Hugs and cuddling with loved ones were something I adored, ever since I got close to Ron my thirst for hugs made me parched no matter what. The first hug from Mrs. Weasley made me a hug-a-holic.

Mom clapped her hands as I released Mari, “Your room is cleaned Yuuri, take a bath and dinner will soon be done, I made your favorite, Katsudon!” The world stilled and I quickly got my things by the entrance. It was hard not to let anyone know I heard Minako´s mutter. “ _As if he needs Katsudon_.”

My room was just like I left it. Even the used underwear I forgot to take down off the hook on the wall when it bounced up there as I had been undressing the night before my departure to Detroit. However, a small sticky note next to the wall ornament told me mom was not amused. It said, “ _What an adult ye?_ ”

* * *

I unpacked and undid the accidental shrinking charm I had done on my shirt when Minako startled me. A bathrobe was on my bed (obviously by mom) and it was like she knew what size I would be before I showed up. It fit perfectly and I would not have to humiliate myself by enlarging it or even shrinking it. Having to shrink clothing because someone thought you would probably be like a whale (a Yudly) was almost worse than them thinking you would be smaller.

Few were in the hot spring and the water made my tense muscles relax. The few people there were focused on their own relaxation. Even with that, I was relieved that my worst belly stretch marks were gone thanks to my potions. I once again wondered if I would be so shallow and use slimming potions to lose weight. It was a constant dilemma because I knew that I could lose the flab if I dedicated some time every day. But on the other hand, I usually got hit with depressing and self-conscious thoughts while exercising and I am not sure if I can handle that at the moment. The other option was to stay the way I was and mentally recuperate while deflecting comments that would come no matter what I chose.

I chose to rest. I chose the easy route for once since constantly fighting, constantly worrying about my exercise not being enough in case I over-ate, it was too stressful.

Dinner was nice, there were no comments, only the usual conversations like we would have when I got home on the weekends from Mount Tenzan.

I once again went into the small reflex to over-eat when stressed. No one noticed my over-eating or stomach hanging an inch over the belt… thanks to magic but I had my rights!

Yuuko was ecstatic at my return when I visited the day after. Her children had grown so much over the months I had been away. However, they were still just as clingy and slightly obnoxious as always. Yuuri this and Yuuri that. Takeshi looked like he wanted to both save me and let me suffer at the hands of his children. He didn’t try all that hard to pretend to be an adult when he and his kids used my belly like a drum. The only adults then were Yuuko and I. Twerp.

We all catch up as we skate around on the ice, the small demons doing their best to copy my spins and step sequences. It warmed my heart and made me feel all fuzzy on the inside as I watched them copy me.

My mind flashed to the time when I was crushing on Yuuko, and I realized that if I ever pursued that love then those three kids might have been mine. I wouldn’t have been “Uncle Yuuri”. I skated up to Yuuko and in a spur of Gryffindor-ness told her that I had something to show her.

The skate wasn’t perfect, no skate ever was, but my audience of Nishigori’s was deeply impressed. My godchildren crowded around me and yipped like small dogs about how I was the best uncle ever. I hugged them close like I always did and wowed to them that I would always be there for them.

* * *

A big brown poodle a few shades lighter than Victor pounced me when I walked into Yu-Topia. I was almost convinced it was Victor if not for the shade of brown and the woofs. They weren’t in the same sequences as Victor used. I was pinned down by a mass of fur, drowned in licks.

Dad smiled from the reception desk and a few of the guests eating in the room beside chucked at my compromising position through the open doorway. “There is this charming Russian man with platinum hair that is in the hot springs- “I immediately shot off almost crawling on the floor, my goal: The male baths.

The guest gave me a clear way to the baths and I without thinking entered the bath where only a few men were relaxing. One of them was Victor Nikiforov, my idol.

My idol stood up when he saw me and smiled flirtingly as he stuck a pose, a hand reaching towards me.

“Yuuri” _don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare_. “starting today, I´m your coach. I´ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” That wink he sent me just triggered the biggest fanboy shriek/ “Whaaaaat?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess, the constant teasing didn't help Yuuri at all. What a surprise. (can you hear my sarcasm?)
> 
> I myself had problems with my weight and got chubby when I began taking specific medicine, it is only now that I am feeling almost 100% confident about my weight. I know I am fabulous (hear my ego) but I was more worried about my weight until it dawned on me that it was the medicine and that I somehow was still average in the exercises I already was average in from before. 
> 
> It grated on my nerves to see nobody stopping people from making mean comments and actions towards Yuuri just because he gained weight. Yuuri is a lot stronger than people realize when he has to deal with that BS even in his own home town.


	18. Small Ice Tiger Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2013-14, Yuuri is 23 years old  
> This is in Japan so any foreign language other than Japanese (or names) will be in Bold. Signs and expressing something will also be in bold.

Yuuri had trouble warming up to his new coach at first. The Russian man was pretty dense when it came to reading situations and emotions. But they got closer and closer as they did their best to get Yuuri back at the weight he usually has for competitions. Yuuri knew it wasn’t necessary since he literally skated Victors program after a long hiatus but let the Russian man be a coach… a very messy coach but a coach non less.

They traveled the city and Yuuri showed Victor how to truly swim in the ocean right by a few mountains surrounded by pine forests and other types of fauna. The Russian of course tried of course to show off a little with how Russians could handle the cold, but he was proven wrong as the cold air was one thing, the cold seawater was another thing.

After Hasetsu Castle and tons of selfies later they eventually reached the weight Yuuri was at before and Victor was amazed at how fast Yuuri could lose what he had before. He had even scrunchingly observed if Yuuri was taking any kind of slimming pills but found none. It was pure talent.

Makkachin and Vicchan got along perfectly and loved the exercise trips the two skaters went on. Victor of course questioned why Vicchan was at a lot of Yuuri’s competitions (from what he could see from binge-watching his students’ videos on the internet).

“He is a service dog; I am suffering from Anxiety and he helps me through it all.” Of course, now Victor insisted on having anxiety medicine Yuuri used when it got very bad. Yuuri didn’t want any medication that had to be taken all of the time and preferred the quick tranquilizers. It was one thing he was stubborn about.

However, Victor Nikiforov, a man many assumed was a genius or at least smart off the ice, had forgotten he had his locations showing on his Instagram posts. It had been Mari who pointed out his “Big Brain” move when the two skaters had come home from a small trip with tons of selfies with the two of them and their precious dogs. She knew Victor had tried to hide from the press and his coach. Mari felt great joy at the embarrassed sweating the Russian man executed right after her comments at the dinner table.

Yuri Plisetsky POV:

The old man had just up and left me, no explanation other than to “Chase the love of his life”. One morning he was there, then when I woke up he had sent a message about the pursuit of his love. No one in the rink knew where he was other than the fact that it was Japan. It was next to impossible to get in contact with Katsuki either, the wimp of a man was hard to track, I had to give him credit for that. I was sure he just appeared out of nowhere across the globe sometimes.

How dare that airhead just up and leave me?! Not that I want him around but how dare he leave? What was I supposed to do now? Who is going to constantly be trying to correct my movements with cryptic and weird explanations? Victor owed me a skate to use dammit!

I snarled once again but looked through my Instagram feed in hopes of the moron slipping up. Lo and behold, there was a picture of him and the wimp with their shag carpet mutts posing in front of an old building. #Ninja. I could almost hear that annoying drawl. The picture had a location tag added to it. I was pretty sure the old man had just forgotten to turn it off since Yakov's angry shout rang through the rink a second after I closed the app.

After a few more hours of training, I walked past a pitiful crying Georgi on a bench and patted him quickly on his shoulder, before I entered the changing room. “Anyaaaaaa!” Like seriously he was even more pathetic than the Japanese loser crying in the bathroom. What do I have to deal with on a daily basis, maybe I should take a break as well? Yes, I will show Victor what a mistake he was making on pursuing the fat piggy performing his skates for attention.

* * *

The plane landed in a small airport and most of the people wore surgical or cloth masks. I hovered my phone everywhere in hopes of my translating apps not being complete crap. It was, and I was lucky a lot of the Japanese people there were nice enough to help me get a taxi to Hasetsu.

After an hour and a half of driving and I was in a small cozy town with a bright ocean. It was evening.

Half the town was like any normal place, and the rest was scaling the mountains that gave the whole place a magical look. I thought it looked a little like Rivendell with the forests, mountains, and waterfalls near the old traditional buildings.

After a bunch of struggling with the currency, I paid the patient taxi driver and looked tensely around the quiet town. Now what?

I walked over a bridge and filled my lungs with fresh ocean air, “ **VICTOOOOOOOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!** ” My Russian language rang through the buildings and mountains. The people nearby went quiet, it was evident that I didn’t fit exactly in. I scowled and prowled through town in a mood. I really hadn’t thought this through. However, I was on a mission, a secret mission to find Victor and bring him home so that he could give me the attention that I obviously deserved. I was going to topple him from his throne and claim the golden crown after all!

This continued for an hour until I came across the best sweatshirt of all time. It was so magnificent that I just had to buy it. I quickly paid for it and changed into it, the store owner had seen the longing look and helped me get the right angle for my pictures. Pictures that went on Instagram immediately.

I later passed a pet and vet shop called Ota´s Oddities and then a pharmacy. More shops of all kinds, but they all were small and seemed to have mostly local produce, like fresh fish from a store by one of the piers. The whole place felt like one small mace with all the small shops. Like a Pac Man game. Only that I got help from nice people, most of whom were elderly or students skipping school who didn’t want to get caught. And that the town went from dense to there being ages to the next building.

The sun set down and I frowned some more before I stood and shouted into the town again, “ **VICTOOOOOOOR!** ” I huffed and hugged my shirt close with a deep frown before sitting down on the quiet sidewalk. Where was Victor? He was usually in the thick of things, the main attraction. I knew he was in Hasetsu; I just knew it!

Doubt began to seep into me as the sun was just passing the horizon and the streetlamps shone up. _Am I sure it wasn’t **Karatsu** that I read? The names and mountains are supposedly similar. It would make sense, this town could not possibly be the place that made Katsuki a skater, it only has one small skating rink and no coaches! I have really messed up, haven’t I?_ I took out my trapper cap from my backpack and a thick scarf paired with some gloves.

Typical that the town got cold when the sun went down. The ocean breeze cooled my neck and exposed ankles from my ankle socks and short ripped pants. I mildly regretted altering the pants to have rips.

My stomach growled loudly and demanded food. All my traveling, exploring, and shouting had made me exhausted and hungry. I looked around and felt my eyes looking up towards the mountain and the forests. The streets felt even quieter.

Grabbing my bag and hoisting up my backpack I wandered idly for a bit until I got to the few signs in the town. After 10 minutes of trying to decipher the first sign hands with my bad Japanese, I realized that I was trying to read Katakana. I only knew a few keywords in Hiragana from subbed Ghibli anime that Yakov let me watch. He hoped it would give me a calmer personality so that living with me in his home wouldn’t be hard. 

I then used another 10 minutes to find a good comparison between the two writing styles. It took ages, but I finally understood that one of the signs that pointed towards the mountain parts said **Yu-Topia Hot Springs and Resort**. A wave of relief fell over me and I got out my trusty map and now that I knew the characters, I was able to clumsily make my way up the sloped patchwork cobblestone road.

The road was pretty simple, but it was more bike-friendly if you were a tourist. Some of the things in this town were so widespread despite there not being a whole lot there. For I walked in a twisting slope road for what felt like ages. My tired body complained the whole way and I really hoped the resort was open since I seriously doubted that sign would be taken down if they ever closed down until it would have gone a year. Some of the signs I had asked the locals about had apparently been un-updated.

The resort was up high with a great view of both the ocean and the town in the distance, a forest behind it all. I could see trails leaving into the forests and further away to distant mountains. As I stood there and quietly admired the view of the dark town, I noticed that I had taken the long route, there was a shorter road there too. Typical, just my luck.

I walked through iron gates by the fancy arch and then up stone steps. The area was practically a large garden with small statues and arches here and there. A few outdoor hot tubs- ponds was within my sight if I squinted around a corner. It was surprisingly well kept, as most of the buildings in the town, despite it all being old.

The resort was a few stores high and broad. Made out of wood and metal it looked… traditional with a feeling to it that made me feel warm just looking at it. So, I walked up the steps to the porch and almost shouted in joy when the door wasn’t locked.

Nice heat washed over me as I opened the door and walked in with my luggage. The feeling was almost as welcoming and nice as grandpas pirozhkis. I switch to nice and warm slippers like every video on the internet told me was important and walked up to the reception. The entrance had quite a few shoes and boots stacked on racks there with even more variation in slipper sizes.

There was only a small bell there, so I hit it as Potya played with her toys.

It rang and the temptation took over logic and I hit it a few more times before making it into a beat.

The reception was cozy with traditional wood and paper walls and a large desk with a computer older than time and nice vases. Potted plants were dotted around and all in pristine health. Potya would love it here. There were even water bowls for pets by the entrance both inside and outside. The owners must love animals.

A few seconds went by before a small plump woman thundered in. She had dark red tights on, a red kimono style shirt, and a brown apron around her waist. Under her shirt was a tight white long-sleeved shirt and over the whole outfit was an open short-sleeved jacket in dark blue fabric. On her feet was something similar to sandals over white socks.

She looked motherly with her short hair and large glasses that went along with her large eyes and smile. The woman was quite plump, but from the speed, she got through a door and behind the reception desk I was sure she could probably be an Olympian athlete.

“How may I help a young man? Looking for a room or directions?” She spoke and I had no idea what just came out of her mouth, “ **I don’t speak Japanese. Do you have a place for me to sleep?** ” After half a second of her listening closely and tilting her head, she nodded and got the old computer going. I had been worried about her not understanding but I guess that someone working at a resort would understand some key sentences and words often used. “ **How long will you stay? We don’t have much room if I remember correctly.** ” My heart nearly lodged in my throat, “ **I don’t know how long I will need to stay. I am searching for someone.** ” She looked up with a worried look. I felt almost naked when she looked at me with such a motherly gaze, “ **Who? I might know them.** ” I was so thankful that this woman knew decent English a lot of the people in the town seemed to have forgotten a lot of the language or just never learned it. Not that my English was magnificent either.

I dug up my phone and showed a picture, why didn’t I think about this earlier? “ **Victor. Victor Nikiforov. I skate with him in Russia.** ”

Her face lit up and I prayed she wasn’t a crazy fan of the old man. “ **Oh, Vicchan! He is staying here and coaching my son Yuuri!** ” my jaw just dropped ad I gaped at her before getting control over myself. This woman was the best person to meet. She knew Victor, worked at a place with beds and knew the wimp skater that Victor pursued. “ **Wait. The old man is here?** ” She nodded, “ **Oh yes, not exactly now, he is probably on his way back from hiking with Yuuri after they were in the skating rink.** ”

Of course, they had been on a hike. Typical Yuri luck. The woman navigated her way through some things on her computer, “ **We are fully booked in the normal rooms we usually rent. Are you on your own or is there someone else with you?** ” I squirmed, “ **I am on my own. I didn’t really plan much… but don’t tell Victor that!** ” She giggled, “ **I can prepare you some food and I will see if my son can figure something out. He is great at finding places for emergency guests.** ” The woman had a glimpse in her eye that told me that there was a hidden joke in there.

She turned the computer off and lead me through a doorway after letting me put my luggage behind the reception desk.

A short doorway lead into a dining room where guests of all types sat by normal tables, and those super short ones with legless chairs by them. She led me to a clear short table in the back corner and fished out a menu from her apron pocket. “ **Here are the types of food we serve, minors traveling alone only pay 40% of the normal price.** ” I had a feeling she made that up on the spot, but her gaze told me to not even try and argue.

She pointed out a dish “ **This is our specialty, Katsudon, high on calories but it also fills you.** ” I looked at the dish, thankful that she gave me a recommendation since my tired brain and starving body made it hard to understand written language. I skimmed the menu once more and nodded, “ **Yes. I will have that. Can I have some water to this?** ”

The kind woman nodded and retrieved the menu. I was left to my own devices and decided to look through my phone. I looked at the horror show that was the notifications. **37 missed calls**. Looks like Yakov finally opened his social media. I decided that my answer would be to take a selfie and post it on Instagram.

Even my best selfie showed how dead tired and hungry I was, and no filter did anything to fix that, so I left it natural. #ifinallyfoundaplacetoeat #forgotthetime #icetiger #japan #hasetsu

As I hit _post_ , I noticed a group a few tables away open their phones, “ **Plisetsky is here as well! Who knew that we would be so lucky?** ” A man turned in his seat to look at me but held another man with a camera back. Our eyes locked and he gave a respecting nod. “ **We have already jumped two skaters today and surrounded a local ice rink. Let him be, now is not the time.** ”

The woman from before placed a bowl of what had to be the most delicious looking dish ever, in front of me. “ **Hope it tastes well Plisetsky-Kun. You can call on me if you need anything, the name is Hiroko**.” I blushed slightly as I remembered that I never introduced myself, it also seemed like she heard my name or suddenly remembered me thanks to the other guests.

That embarrassment soon vanished as I got a bite of the dish.

It was godly. Otherworldly. Angels sang and I swore I could begin to fly. My focus was now purely on the food. Everything else did not register. Not even when Hiroko ran to greet some one in the reception.

The food and water were soon gone, and my eyes drooped. I was asleep, leaning against the wall, within seconds.

* * *

Yuuri POV:

Makkachin and Vicchan immediately ran for the water bowls inside the reception and Victor moaned quietly about his backpack hurting his back. I had to force the joke about him becoming old down. Victor had age as a touchy subject. Like the family subject as well.

Mom ran in as soon as she saw us walk in, she had obviously been ready by the entrance to the dining room. In her hands was a simple broomstick. “Yuu-chan! A young Russian boy is here! He was searching for Victor!” both Victor and Vicchan snapped their heads to look at her as they heard their name. “What do you mean, Russian boy?”

She beckoned Victor and I to drop our backpacks and look through the dining room doorway. Standing on her tippy toes she pointed at a sleeping Yuri Plisetsky in the back. “He said he skated with Victor and his accent was obviously Russian. The poor boy was hungry, I could hear his stomach from such a distance.” She spread her arms to demonstrate how far. “I don’t think he thought about where to sleep, but all our rooms are rented out Yuuri.”

I gave her a smile and shot off to where Victor slept. Opening his walk-in wardrobe, I took out my wand and cleaned the space up since Victor clearly hadn’t gotten to putting his random junk there. I transfigured a strand of my hair into a bed frame and a few other hair strands into a mattress for the low bed. A little bit more magic and the space would be habitable for a young teenage boy.

My phone dinged. It was my mom telling me that Victor and she were carrying Yuri Plisetsky discreetly through the back of the dining room, knowing he would throw a hissy fit if he was carried through the normal entrance. A nice save to his dignity.

I opened the door to Victor's room and made sure nothing was in his way as he carried the young teen bridal style. Mom was behind him with the light bags. Plisetsky had clearly not planned much. He could have been lucky and met Victor earlier this day, but in Hasetsu you either found someone, or you had to wait for the next day. Nothing in between. It took time to travel from one place to another. It was a weird mace if you weren’t used to Hasetsu.

Victor let out a gasp when he entered the walk-in closet, “How did you clear it up so fast? You are amazing!” the praise warmed my heart. It felt great to be appreciated, especially for something I did to help others. Victor placed Yuri Plisetsky on the bed and mom put down the luggage to run off and get some things. I felt my magical core hum slightly as Plisetsky was carried past me.

I stood there with my new coach and looked at the usually aggressive teen sleep so peacefully. He looked so, “-Innocent.” Victor was smiling in that goofy way of his, “He almost never lets this show. Yurochka always tries to be seen as cool and infallible, but he is a little kitten at heart.” Victor rummaged through the bags on the floor and fished out a charger before connecting it to an outlet to charge Plisetsky´s phone that he had on him.

Mom reentered the room hidden behind a thick duvet, a pillow, and a bathrobe. She kissed her fingers and put them against the boy’s forehead and gave me a quick kiss as well before leaving.

Then came the difficult part, redressing a sleeping teen. Luckily it seemed like Victor knew what he was doing. Our new guest was soon in his own pajama that I brought out of his luggage. A white pajama with cute tigers and lions on. It really shocked me to see the hyper-aggressive child from the previous Grand Prix so vulnerable. He was never scary, but now he looked adorable.

We left a small old lamp on and walked back into Victor's room. “It is quite the cold night, want to share a bed?” I tensed up. Not this again, I won’t fall for this. How can this man think I will fall for his tricks? First, he teases me about being fat, and then he acts like a predator. “I am sure you are perfect to hug and share a bed with!” The last predators I met and dated wound up ignoring my wishes or landing in prison. I won’t let it happen again; I won’t have my heart toyed with. I was out of the room within a second.

I felt queasy. So many of my ex-es acted so sweet and charming at the start. I always wanted to think the best about them, always wanted them to be interested in me, not the one their parents made stories about, like with Ginny. Not a hero. Or someone’s kink playmate, or someone’s feeding fetish machine and plush toy. Not someone whose feelings weren’t considered before he committed a crime.

My body got clammy as I scrambled into my room and locked the door. Even though I had baggy clothes my mind brought up all the “fatty” comments. From family, friends, strangers and even partners. I threw my clothes off and dove to my bedside table where a few pills were located.

I released one from the box and threw my head back as I swallowed it with nothing but my spit. Laying down I wrapped myself in my duvet and buried my nose into my pillow. The light weight of Vicchan soon accompanied me in bed. He laid down on my stomach. If I hadn’t taken those pills, I would probably have gotten anxious of Vicchan being near my middle.

10 seconds, 10 minutes, it could have been either. The tranquilizers worked their wonders all until my mind went to sleep and ruined it. Flashes of green light. Maniacal laughter. Screaming. Crying. Fists. Hunger. Running. Hate. Pain.

“YUURI!” A voice called out. My eyes opened and I noticed that my glasses were sunken into my face. Vicchan was still in my bed, but he was now curled up by my head instead. The duvet was on the floor. I looked at my door and saw a brown snout trying to fit through the cat flap installed for Vicchan to have access to my room. Or when my anxiety skyrocketed, and I couldn’t go out of my room.

“WAKEY WAKEY TIME TO TRAAAAIN!” Makkachin whoofed and the snout wiggled some more in the cat flap. I liked this cat flap; it wasn’t at all as oppressing like the one I had at the Dursleys. I didn’t mind Makkachin´s tongue drooling on the flap.

It was morning. The sun slipping into the room through the crack between two of my black curtains. I didn’t really like mornings. Or waking up. So, I let out a small growl “Katsuki Yuuri is not awake, please try in another few hours.” Victor knocked on my door in a pattern, “Come on, we need to train. Do you not want to properly meet Yurochka?” I let out a groan and buried myself into my pillow, “Not in the mood for social interactions!” I snapped. I was really not in the mood and to hell with anyone that tried.

A deep sigh came from the other side of the door and the sound of steps reached my ears. He was taking my obvious sign, Good Boy. He better.

I continued to lay in bed and nuzzled into Vicchan’s fur. He was small, so small. My little friend's light breathing helped me settle and organize my thoughts. So much had happened yesterday, and I needed to clear it all up.

Victor let me practice on the ice again where we just made sure that everything was in order. We went on a small hike to the smallest mountain that was the closest to the hot spring. We came home to find the most aggressive little Russian I have ever met, sleep adorably. Victor once again gave me strange signals, like he was flirting for some reason. I reacted badly and with a mix of exhaustion, I hid away.

Now I had to handle another day, another day with tons of things happening. So many things could go wrong, it has been too nice. I have a coach, my idol in my home, and lots of love from my hometown. Yuri Plisetsky was here now too. Why?

Plus, how little did that young boy plan ahead? He couldn’t just have jumped on a plane to find Victor, could he? Why would he do that anyway?

A bow of food on a tray with a glass of water was slid through the cat flap and into my dark room. A small candy was there as well. It took me about 15 minutes to gather the energy to get out of bed and gather my food. Vicchan woke up as I ate my breakfast and hopped down from the bed, **_I will be with Hiroko-San. Do not feel the need to force yourself out of here until you are ready. It would be pretty redundant. I will come back soon, but you can call upon me when you need to. Eat and rest Yuuri-Sama._**

Vicchan trotted out through the cat flap and down the hall. He knew that I needed some time on my own and calmness. My little boy has grown up so much. A master in his profession. There were dog whisperers, but Vicchan was a “Yuuri Whisperer”. At least that is what Mari liked to call him since he was the one with the best connection with me. Vicchan was the closest to my heart.

* * *

I stayed in my room for another two hours until I was ready to face the world. With Vicchan by my side, I ate the apple Mari threw at me by the reception and jogged to the local skating rink. When I was there, I managed to avoid the stray journalists and sneak into the rink.

Yuuko gave me a pat on the back and followed me to the ice that Plisetsky and Victor were using. “If they get too pushy don’t be afraid to give me the sign.” The two of us had this special sign that we used whenever my social fuel had run out or people got too pressing.

It had been Yuuko’s idea when she began to understand how she was very special on how close I was comfortable to have her. She had been one of the people to understand how I worked when we were kids, so she always kind of knew when people got too pushy with me and I needed help. A simple O made of the pinky finger and the thumb, then my avenging angel would swoop in and save me. Not that it happened often, my own pride and Gryffindor bravery got me through a lot. Plus, I had Vicchan.

Victor had his eyes on me the minute I entered the rink and he didn’t look exactly happy but not angry either. He looked… worried. Yuri was doing laps and occasionally a few small jumps on the ice but snapped his attention to me when I entered the rink. “OY! Who do you think you are dragging Victor from Russia and then not even being serious about skating?!”

I glided over the ice and Vicchan sat down by the seats to keep an eye over us. In his mouth was a small blanket with subtle warming charms on it. I knew he could roll it out himself.

“Sorry about this morning Victor, it happens and the best thing to do is just wait it out.” There. I gave him a hint about it being about my anxiety and I am sure mom and dad probably let him know some of it at breakfast.

My coach nodded and smiled at me, “I get it. Now I want you both to continue with warmups, I want laps. Then Yurio can execute a few more simple skates on a low scale while Yuuri does stretches and other off ice warmups.” I nodded and Yuri squawked at his new nickname. “MY NAME IS YURI!” Victor snickered and when I later stretched out off the ice, he stood next to me with his heart smile. However, his eyebrows were a little furrowed, “How are you feeling? For real.”

He looked over at Yuri who seemed like he was mentally trying to light everything on fire over his new nickname. “How does he have his skates?” I was doing a split on a mat that wouldn’t freeze my genitals. A hand was on my shoulder and I noticed that Yuuko had left the rink. “He shipped his skates so that he would have them in case he needed them here in Japan. Probably the only thing he did plan about his little trip. However, don’t dodge the question. I only know a little about how you work, and I need to know that may happen and why.” Right. He is only my coach, an amateur coach that will need to have to adjust to having a student, maybe even two with Yuri here.

I adjusted on the mat, “A lot of big things happened yesterday. I finally got to go on the ice and a whole lot of worry about making the right choice is there. Yuri´s arrival and how I am not used to having such a… close coach. Or people so close so fast either.” I stretched my neck as it stiffened up, “I was tired yesterday, and when I am tired, and a lot of good and bad things happen my mind brings up a lot of things that are… not good. Feelings are both my enemy and ally. Things usually go wrong and the more things that happen the more my mind tells me that something won’t work out. Large abrupt changes bring out the doubt and stress. The fear.”

Victor's mouth formed into an O, “I will be on the lookout for that.” He scratched his neck “I am not used to this; I am usually overjoyed at big changes since the last few years have been awfully repetitive. I am going to warn you in advance that I will mess up but be sure that I will try and make you the best skater you can be.” My new coach looked so determined that I was sure he could probably convince a whole army to follow him to battle. He was serious.

Yuri and I switched who would be on the ice and ad I skated I heard the conversation between Victor and Yuri become more and more heated. Just as I prepared for a jump the slam of Yuri’s phone against the rink wall put me off and I crashed to the ground, “YOU PROMISED ME A SKATING PROGRAM OLD MAN!”

My face slid across the ice and I was stupefied for a few seconds, “YUUURI!” the two Russians looked at me worriedly. Victor was standing on the ice with his top brand shoes and was making his way over, Yuri was looking over the rink wall with slight worry, and was that shame?

I shook my head and sat up, “I am fine, I just fell.” Victor looked at me completely white in the face and I felt blood trickle down the side of my right face. My forehead stung on the left side as well. I stood up and Victor was by my side in microseconds, “We are going to have to clean that.”

As Victor lead me to a bench and took off my skates Yuri walked up to us with Yuuko in tow, both of them breathing slightly hard. Yuuko´s grip was a first aid bag. “Why is it always your face Yuuri? One day that forehead of yours will have a permanent scar that your crazy remedies can’t fix.” Yuri tilted his head at that as Yuuko washed my face with a handkerchief from her pocket before opening her bag. “Remedies?”

My lips twitched, “I have a knack for injuries, but make sure to fix those injuries or just ignoring them is a talent of mine. It also kind of help to have had Health class very year up until Highschool. I learned the last years in chemistry after Highschool to make my own simple remedies.” Yuri stared at me along with Victor, shock still, “Piggy how much time did you dedicate to education… weirdo.”

I tried to ignore the piggy comment and winced slightly as Yuuko added antiseptic to the scrapes on my right-side face and left forehead. “Sleep and eating were more of an option until my friends more or less forced food down my throat at school… or in the dorm when I was in Detroit.”

Victor tapped the side of his chin, “Ah yes, Detroit. I read you decided to skate there under Celestino and studied as well…. Tell me everything about your childhood!” Yurio snorted and began stretching his muscles to the side as Yuuko worked on putting band-aids and thin bandages everywhere. I felt she was overreacting but then again, I ignored wounds as Harry and was a little stunted in understanding the seriousness of my own wounds.

“I started at Mount Tenzan School when I was 7. It was a public school with tons of subjects and a large campus and tons of students. The school had its own small skating rink that I used where the students had to make sure the equipment was well taken care of. I went to that school until Celestino invited me to skate under him in Detroit. I continued my education there until I reached 22.” Yuri looked up at me from his split, “What exactly does all that mean? You can be as dumb as rocks even if you studied as long. You are old, what are you going to do when I take gold and leave you in the dust?”

Yuuko hugged my side, “All done, make sure to clean those wounds often.” My right eye was completely hidden behind white bandages. You can’t be serious? Urg. “Thank you, Yuuko.” She smiled and waved goodbye before leaving, the first aid equipment still on the bench. “You know that is a good question… albeit very rude of Yurio- “"ITS YURI!” Victor sat down beside me and studied the bandages; he somewhat blocked my view of a fuming Yurio by sitting on my left.

“I have good grades in self-defense, chemistry, herbology, natural science and extensive energy science, history, and mythology.” In other words, dark, grey, and defense against the dark arts. Potions and herbology, natural science, and extensive magical theory, history, and magical creatures. Technically not lying since the magical counterpart gets us to study the muggle version of it as well. I remember the torturous nights forcing it all into my head.

Victor looked at me, “That means that I can get good jobs within those lines of study, I have the steppingstone down and would only need a year, maybe two of studying to get a good job in those lines. Since Mount Tenzan works their students to the ground they are usually at a higher-level education faster than most places on the planet. Chemistry at 7 years of age kind of makes it hard not to be ahead of other places.” It sounded a whole lot like bragging. “I am studying language right now as well. Japan can easily let me take exams for those languages as well so that I can have that on my resume as well. Minako-Sensei told me as soon as I started ballet as a child that the athlete route need me to have a net to fall on.”

Yuri stormed up to me, “Okay piggy, you have it planned out. Teach me Japanese, I can teach you, Russian.” I held out my hand and he shook it firmly, almost like he was trying to crush my hand, “I can some of it, but I struggle if I am doing something else at the same time or need to write it. Teach me that and I will teach you Japanese.” Victor clapped his hands, “You are getting along, great! However, since Yuuri is injured I won’t let him on the ice until he is healed. How about we go on a hike so that we are all at least exercising? Yuuri won’t be on literal blades with limited sight and Yurio will get to see the town!” ** _Hike? Did somebody say hike?_** Vicchan trotted up to us with his blanket hanging from his mouth. Victor let out a small aww and clasped his hands together. **_What happened to your face Yuuri-Sama? I fell asleep and then wake up to this?_** “Don’t worry Vicchan, I just fell on the ice, but yeah, looks like we might go on a hike again.”

Vicchan´s tail started wagging faster and faster before he shot off towards the door and began scratching at it before looking back at us, **_Well get to it Yuuri-Sama!_**

* * *

As my mom was making lunch for us to eat before the hike, I found some of my old outdoor clothes that would fit Yuri to hike in. Yuri protested about it for about 2 seconds before he saw how they had tiger stripes in camo colors (a last-minute permanent modification decision and it warmed my heart to see him stare at the clothes with love hearts in his eyes). I magically resized a pair of boots to be like Yuri´s own shoes before we were all ready to go.

Makkachin and Vicchan trotted around without leashes and I lead the way through the local forests. About 15 minutes in Victor opened his mouth, “So, Yurio. I have decided to coach Yuuri, and I owe you a skating program. It hit me on the way to Hasetsu that I can do both! You will compete!”

I all but whipped my head around faster than Hedwig used to do. “What?”

Victor smiled like a doof, “I create a skate for you both to perform and the winner gets their wish fulfilled! That way Yuri gets his program and you get yourself mentally ready for competitions again!” Yuri grinned like a shark, “When I win, I want you to do back to Russia with me old man.”

My heart dropped and Vicchan stopped to stay by my side. We had all stopped. “You are wasting time here; you belong in Russia competing for your country! You are old and how will I feel the satisfaction of winning gold when you are not even there?” he stomped his foot, “You just up and leave for a random Japanese man. You are made for the ice, not standing on the sidelines playing coach. You are wasting time!”

“I think it's Victor who decides if his time is wasted Yurio.” The words left my lips before I even registered them. “Who are you to dictate how he lives his life? He has skated and won for his country several times now, is it not his decision now?” Victor was in the same situation I was in after the war. “If I win… I want us two to eat Katsudon together, and for you to stay.” Stay as my coach? Stay in Japan? I didn’t know but I wanted him to stay.

Victor smiled at me, clearly a little relieved and happy over how I saw him as a pilot over his own life. “You want me to stay close to you eh?” he winked and began walking further up the small trail. Yuri mimicked barfing behind me and stormed after Victor. That sly platinum-haired bastard. Yuri grumbled about being called “Yurio” by yet another person.

It hit me right then and there that I might not get to become closer to that sly bastard if Yuri wins. The young Russian is talented and driven, a Slytherin. I have used my inner Slytherin as well to give me the strength to reach my goals but how can I win this? What will I even have to skate?

“Victor! What will we skate for the competition?” I ran up to go side by side with my coach. “I have a song that I am sure you both can use.” Yuri grunted, “What do you mean? We can’t use the same music dumbass.” My coach flicked Yuri on the forehead, “The song has two parts, one is named Eros, the other Agape.”

He fished out his phone and searched through it and turned the volume up. “Listen. Have you ever thought about love? Tell me what you hear.” I looked at his screen, On Love: Eros and Agape.

Light music with background soprano played from his small device. “It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet.” Yuri narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, “Sounds like bullshit.”

The next was darker in tone with a guitar and a lot more background instruments. I shook my head amazed; how could this be on the same track as the other? “It sounds like a completely different song.” My voice trailed off the end and I ducked to avoid a long hanging branch. “Victor. I want to skate to this one!” I locked eyes with Yuri, I had to win this competition, even if deep down I was angry at Victor for pulling this card so soon after I told him of how several big abrupt changes affected me. I wanted to win.

* * *

When we got back to the hot springs a good few guests were checking in. Yuri and I both had troubled looks on our faces as we walked to our rooms. We were all going to soak in the hot spring to loosen our muscles like I used to do when I was younger.

I lead the two Russians to the hot waters, and I was once again glad that I knew the place well enough to leave my glasses in my room. They would have fogged up so much.

Yuri seemed to turn into soft goo as he settled in a smaller pond of warm water. He was a lot like a cat, and it became obvious that he was young when he calmed down. The boy probably felt betrayed when Victor just up and left and reacted by hunting him down and trying to drag him back to a place he felt more well-traversed at.

My magic hummed in my chest and I let my eyes look over my fellow skaters again. My gaze was hazed by my Death Sight. Victor was completely muggle and not about to die of natural causes anytime soon. He had nice platinum, silver, and blue mist around his frame. Yuri on the other hand had a bright yellow mist with small blue sparks emitting from his chest.

I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, leaning back into the water. Those sparks from his chest. The boy had magic in him. A very small amount, he would have never been drafted for a magical school, but it was enough for him to probably learn some simple things. I might even let him tap into an Animagus form if I ever created an amulet or something for him.

What do I do? Yuri might not know about any of it and how can I be so quick to think about giving the rage teen an animal form? While every being had an inner animal, and the magic giving you access to it doesn’t mean that Yuri is ready for it or would even want it.

Being an Animagus would open the gates to an inner animal, inner wilderness, and Yuri had plenty of that without any help.

Yuri let out a sigh and sat down in a large barrel full of ice-cold water that the hot springs had laying around.

I will have to think about this. AFTER, I win whatever competition Victor creates.

* * *

Victor had obviously not thought about asking the Nishigori family if he could use their skating rink for his competition. I, therefore, got out my parchment and quill and quickly wrote to Yuuko about the idea Victor had.

My fellow skaters just stared at me as I wrote away and it hit me that they were not used to seeing a quill outside of historical drama series. “Victor, is there anything special you need at the rink for your great competition?” My sarcasm went over Victor's head but Yuri´s lips twitched. “Ah I will need to promote this too, but the main thing that is needed will be- “I wrote down all that Victor said, and Yuri just watched and ate his breakfast.

I stood up with the done letter and discreetly cast a wandless drying charm as I walked up to the nearest window. I took out some string from my back pocket and opened the classical window. “Shinigami!” Our family messenger bird, a Hen Harrier flew up to the windowsill. I really miss good old Izanami. She grew old and frail. The new family messenger bird was male and absolutely loved to dig his claws into everything he perched on, including the windowsill.

“I need you to take this to Yuuko. Fly safely” as soon as the letter was attached Shinigami was up in the air. “What the hell…” Yuri´s voice got me to turn and I was immediately jumped by an ecstatic Victor, “Yuuri you never told me you could write with a quill! Even worse you never told me you had a bird!”

And that is how we spent our next day, writing with quills and brushes with Victor making sure the whole experience is in picture and video form. Mom helped with Victor's obsession by proudly telling how a lot of the biggest schoolwork was written the old-fashioned way.

The internet was flooded with Victor and his followers spreading the videos and pictures of me teaching Yurio Japanese while teaching pain brush writing.

Of course, these pictures got taken on a day where half my face looked like a mummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet.”- Katsuki Yuuri- ep 2 of Yuri on ice. And “It sounds like a completely different song.”
> 
> “Victor. I want to skate to this one!” -Plisetsky Yuri- ep 2 of Yuri on Ice.
> 
> This was 14 pages. 14... this feels like a Pokemon marathon sometimes, never-ending but fun.


	19. Erotic Katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotic Katsudon, yes thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Yuuri knows that the word "Asexual" exists, but he is certainly somewhere on that spectrum. At least here, in the anime it is debatable. 
> 
> The site that really helped me understand asexuality was:  
> https://www.asexuality.org/  
> Feel free to read through the website, it might even clear up who you are even if you don't see yourself as asexual.

Yuuri POV:

Eros, sensual and passionate love. A concept the word Erotic derived from. Erotic, sexual feelings. Human sexuality, a way humans experience and express themselves sexually. Biological, erotic, physical, emotional, social… spiritual feelings and behavior.

I ran through what I understood about eros, and yet I had no idea how I could express something that would even fit the music. Victor wanted me to express myself and show the whole world just how sexy I can be, to induce lust, and show it as well. To hunt. To use my own feelings and project it and tell a story.

My throat let out a sound similar to a whine. How could I ever express something I have never felt before? I have seen several instances of eros, and gotten dragged into it from my ex-partners, but that only induced fear, insecurity, stress, and despair in me. It never made me feel sexy, and I have never truly experienced lust either. Not for anything other than Katsudon.

I let out a gasp and slammed my hand on the table, “I found my eros”

Victor grinned at me and Yurio raised an eyebrow. I blushed and ran a hand through my hair, “I have never felt lust for anyone before, but the whole skate is about wanting something you can’t have, and therefore my eros is Katsudon.”

Yurio almost snorted out his food and Victor seemed to choke on his water. His smile was pretty plain as he looked at me, not the heart-shaped one he usually had. “So, you have never lusted for someone before? Ever? What about your previous relationships?” I grimaced, “No, never.”

The youngest of us all stared at us as Victor and I exchanged somewhat cold glances. I really didn’t get this guy. Why did it matter to him how my previous relationships went? It was none of his business.

It was quiet for about a minute until Victor smiled at Yurio like he was about to do an interview. It was so fake. “How is your Agape doing?”

Yurio growled and stabbed his food with his chopsticks that he constantly lost control over, “It is bull shit. Unconditional love, a bunch of bull.”

Yes, it was a pretty big project Victor put on a teenager’s shoulders. A teenager who doesn’t seem to even know his own feelings much less understand that there is a lot more to love than one might think.

This was going to take some time.

* * *

_Time skip to the night before Onsen On Ice_

“Minako-Sensei, please teach me how to be a woman!”

I bowed quickly and was greeted with the tired and unimpressed look of my former ballet teacher. In her hand was a half-empty bottle of some sort of whiskey. Fire Whiskey that I provided her for personal use. Whiskey that would have usually knocked out wiz if they ever drank as much as she had obviously done. The power of a seasoned drinker. A nicer way to see that she probably qualified as an alcoholic by now. A High-functioning alcoholic.

“FINE, let me just prepare.” She closed the door, “Chirpy brat.”

* * *

_Time skip to Onsen On Ice_

Yurio skated fabulously and my good old friend Anxiety knocked on my mental door. I hugged Vicchan closer to my chest and hunched my shoulders. “Victor is going to leave me. Victor is going to leave. Why does everyone I like leave?”

Air left my lungs in a wheeze after several minutes of this. My name was called up and I walked past Yurio and almost skated out with Vicchan in my arms. I put my precious friend in a grouchy Yurio´s arms and skated out, ignoring his snaps directed at me.

My vision was blurred but it got even worse as I struck my pose and stared down at the ice. Was I going to faint? I was totally going to lose.

Why does everyone I like leave?

I looked up at Victor who held up Vicchan who barked at me as a cue for me to start. Just before I lost myself to skating, I got to see the face of my new coach. The face of my coach who repeatedly told me he believed in me. I couldn’t let him go.

Victory had to go to me. Failure was not an option; I was a super tasty pork cutlet bowl. A sexy Katsudon.

From the deepest part of my soul, I tried to project the image of the tastiest bowl of Katsudon the world has ever seen. More tasty and desirable than anything else. **Come and eat me!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very short, but some chapters will be short and more of a peek hole into the mind of our main character in the episodes, however, some will be long ones.
> 
> And yes, to clear it up, Yurio handed Vicchan to Victor as Yuuri skated to the middle of the rink. He didn't want to hold Vicchan at the moment.


	20. The Idol and his Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have a little...fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As you probably noticed on Small Ice Tiger Cub, I will have Bold for non-native language of the country they are in, but I forgot to make it clear that it will be only when the language change matters. Like when someone arrives in a different country or meets some who they have to interact in English with or something.  
> Victor didn’t learn perfect Japanese at once. Yurio’s interaction with Hiroko had to be in bold since it was the first meeting. I will make it a big thing when someone learns another language (like Yurio and Victor learning Japanese and using it) When I use a random bold word in a normal sentence it is to put force on that word, and if it is because of the person lacking the word in their language I will say so or make it obvious. Or find another way to show it.
> 
> Year 2013-14 ish

**Russia, Moscow**

3rd POV:

Yuri felt inner calm as he skated across the ice in the Russian skating rink. If it was one thing, he learned in japan it was the significance of being calm on the ice. Both he and Yuuri benefitted a lot from the different exercises they did before entering the rink. Yuri didn’t know that those exercises were the ones Yuuri used for his anxiety, but it worked all the same.

“Yurochka! I have someone to introduce you to!” at the edge of the rink was Coach Yakov´s ex-wife, a tall stern woman who reminded Yuri of a vulture with her parka jacket. As the young Russian boy skated up to the edge and walked out, she approached elegantly. Like a puma. He took his skate guards that Yakov offered and observed her.

 _Remember Yurio, you don’t need to snarl at the beginning of a conversation._ Yuri decided to listen to what the older Yuuri had said while he lived under his roof. The older skater really was something, and it had only taken a few weeks for Yuri to see that.

“So, you are Yuri Plisetsky. My name is Lilia Baranovskaya.” Yakov looked at his student, “You will train ballet under her teaching.” The woman held up a finger and loomed over the young skater, “Only if I see promise. I will not waste my time on a stiff log with bad self-care” She pried Yuri´s mouth open and looked at his teeth and then studied his facial features before she took a step back, “The third arabesque”

Yuri´s body went on autopilot and stopped any protest Yakov was about to make of his student most likely not knowing what Lilia meant. For his body was already in a good pose. 1 foot in the ground facing forward, and his other leg at a 90-degree angle behind him. His arms stretched forwards slightly above his shoulders. He had practiced this briefly with Yuuri in Minako´s studio where he had his body bent in ways Yuri was sure was not natural.

“So, you knew.” Yuri looked her in the eye and kept his pose, although his legs wobbled due to being on skates not made for being in that position off the ice. “Minako Okukawa is a ballet teacher in the Japanese town I stayed in. She and another skater forced my body to remember the most common poses that cross between skating and ballet.”

The eyes on the woman widened, “Ah, yes Okukawa. She was one of the recipients of the Benois de la Danse, let’s hope that what she refreshed in your memory stayed.” She drilled her eyes into the young boy´s, “I only teach the best, are you willing to give your soul to me?”

Viridian eyes shone brightly, “I am willing to give my body too if that is what it takes.” Lilia’s lip twitched and Georgi who was skating by crashed into the rink side, “Whaaaa?” Yuri´s eyes widened when Georgi began to cackle and skate away, it hit him what he just said. “OY! Get back here! Georgi continued to skate at the rink edge further away as Yukio gripped the plastic barrier. “Hey, Mila! Yurochka will give Lilia his body!”

Yuri let out a growl and tried to walk to the rink gate as fast as he could without ruining his skates, “Get back here!” A skater passed by him as they exited the rink, he took that chance to enter the ice. Mila was filming it all with her phone, laughing like a deranged witch. A door slammed loudly and Yakov jumped and turned quickly to pursue the skater who disrespected the door.

The hairs on Yuri´s arms stood on end as he skated towards Georgi. Something was wrong. He quickly skated to the left and right into the hard rink barrier.

**CRASH**

Right where he had stood a microsecond ago was a broken light from the roof. A long flat one that was basically a hunk of metal. _Those were supposed to be switched out with new ones. That was_ what Yuri had time to think before Georgi grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away. “Oh my god, that could have hit you.”

Lilia and the other skaters surrounded the youngest in the room. Lilia beckoned him closer to her by the rink edge and she quickly checked his head for any injuries. “No wounds. You were lucky.” Georgi grabbed himself over his heart and almost fell on the ice. Mila put her phone in her pocket, her own hands shaking slightly. She laughed nervously and looked up at the other old lights who looked a lot more menacing now than a minute ago. Mila had been one of the skaters who ridiculed Yakov for endlessly pestering the owners of the skating rink to fix the lights as they promised.

“Wow Yuri, you have some mad reflexes. How did you even- “Yuri shook his head and looked at the broken mess of a light on the ice, “I just knew. Instinct.” Mila let out a shuddered breath and clapped him on the shoulder, “That must be the best instinct I have ever seen then. If it had been any other- ““They would have been dead.” Lilia glared at the roof where several other old lights resided. “The speed and weight. No one would have survived a direct hit unless they had god on their side.”

Yakov walked in and frowned at the sight of his skaters idling. “Why aren’t you practicing?!” His ex-wife waved him over and pointed at the broken light, “Plisetsky almost got hit. I think the slam of the door was what did the light in. Not that it wouldn’t have fallen anyways, it was only a matter of **when**.”

The senior Russian man ran his hand through his hair after taking off his hat. His face turned grim and studied his student for a few seconds before nodding to himself, “I will demand them to fix it at once. I can only hope they take it seriously.” Mila raised her hand slightly, “I filmed the whole thing, I can send you the video… and put it up on social media it was after all magnificent dodging.”

The coach grunted before looking up at the other lights and then at his skaters. “No one will use this rink until it is safe. Continue to exercise in different ways.”

A few skaters groaned but they all quickly got off the ice and scattered in different directions, many of them going home to exercise there. Yakov put his hand on Yuri´s thin shoulder after the boy had finished packing his stuff and changed clothes. “Lilia will be coaching you on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She will be in one of the apartments nearby where we live to be close at hand. Don’t fight her orders all right?”

Yuri sniffed and looked a little bit offended but they both knew that he knew about his tendency to fight authority.

The coach and skater headed home, the coach offering to drive the younger.

Yakov was a well-known coach and was very often close with his skaters. The coach has let his skaters live close by or with him if the situation called for it and in some cases been like an uncle or a father figure. Victor had lived in an apartment close to him for years when he was a minor, and Yuri lived in a bedroom in Yakov´s own apartment.

When the two got home the teenager rushed for the shower after greeting his pet cat. After using up most of the hot water in the building he self-isolated like always in his room and curled up in his bed. Yuri was a little surprised that Yakov wasn’t nagging him to exercise and that the day wasn’t over yet, but it was quiet in the apartment.

> _mila_babicheva_
> 
> _*video_
> 
> _28k likes_
> 
> _Little ice fairy dodging falling light. We are not allowed on the ice until its fixed. #madreflexes #almostdied #yuri_plisetsky_

Yuri blinked at the Instagram post. “So that’s why the old man isn’t nagging. I almost died today.” He rolled onto his back and shuddered slightly, drawing the attention of Potya who with a soft mewl curled up on his stomach. The boy ran his hand through his feline friends’ fur, “I should probably tell grandpa, so he doesn’t worry if he hears it through gossip.”

The phone against his ear rang a few times before the person on the other end picked up. “ _Yurochka! I just heard from Yakov what happened, are you really all right?_ ” Yuri smiled slightly, “Wait, Yakov told you already?” “ _Yes, my boy, but you were in the shower according to him, so I decided to wait before calling, but you beat me to it._ ” Potya purred loudly on the teen's stomach as he continued to thread his fingers through the thick fur. “ _Now Yuri, are you okay? I can only imagine how it must have felt._ ”

Memories of the event flashed through the young teen´s mind and he caught his breath. “I-I don’t know. It just happened so fast, it feels like I wasn’t really **there**. All of a sudden I moved to the side and a large hunk of metal, glass, and who knows what else was right where I was standing _._ ” The long-haired cat stood up and nuzzled the teen's throat. His breath shuddered, “I guess it didn’t really hit me until now that- ““ _That you almost died?_ ” Yuri felt like something lodged in his throat, his voice was thick, “Y-yes that.”

The two Plisetskys continued to talk for over an hour and a half before Yuri cuddled Potya close and fished out one of the manga’s Yuuri had gifted him. _Highschool DxD_. Yuuri had told him that a good way to prepare his mind for Japanese beyond the basics was to read from right to left in a language he already knows well.

This is what Yuri spent his time doing when he wasn’t practicing, being social or slept. That and listen to the sound files of Yuuri teaching the basics of Japanese. Yuri played it with earbuds while he slept every other night or so and he felt it helped to remember the sounds each word had. Of course, Yuri never got his Russian twang out of the words he tried to repeat with Yuuri over video chat once a week, but he could definitively differentiate similar words.

Not that Yuri liked the Japanese sessions he had with Yuuri, of course not.

A week later he would still have trouble admitting to preferring ballet with Minako and Yuuri than Lilia. He personally thought the woman was a slave driver. _She would have fit in ancient Egypt. Could probably call herself a descendant of the vulture-like goddess._ Thought Yuri.

* * *

**Japan, Hasetsu**

Yuuri had woken up like any normal day, Victor being his alarm clock with his overly positive “Good Morning” chimes. This morning however he was woken by Vicchan licking his face, **_Wake up Yuuri-Sama. Wake. It's breakfast time. Big day today. Victor-Senpai seems sad today, lick him._**

The Japanese skater was out of bed in a flash. His footsteps were muffled by his slippers, but he covered the ground a lot faster than normal. Vicchan was trotting after him looking like a small dressage horse. The two slid down next to Victor at the low breakfast table, for once not immediately going to the kitchen to help out.

“You look worried.” Said Yuuri and stared at his coach. Because Victor did look worried, but also guilty. However, the most prominent emotion on his face was sadness. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were diverting themselves from looking into Yuuri’s. “What makes you say that I am fine.”

Victor turned to him and plastered a fake smile on his face. Yuuri didn’t fall for it, “Don’t give me that fake smile Victor. I want you to be you, and something is clearly bothering you. Tell me.” Yuuri placed a hand on Victor´s shoulder.

The Russian man stiffened and blushed bright red. _He is probably embarrassed that I saw through his fake smile so fast_ , thought Yuuri. “There has been an incident at the skating rink in Moscow, one of the lights in the roof fell and almost hit Yurio.” The redness of his skin faded to a light pink and he leaned into Yuuri’s comforting hand. “It is all over the internet. Mila, a rink mate, had filmed the entire thing.”

Yuuri felt his heart get stuck in his throat, “Sounds terrifying.” His coach tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace and Yuuri suddenly got a phone in his hands. With a hand on Victor´s shoulder, he looked through the video.

> _Yuri looking angry as he skated after an older male who laughed like a hyena. Then a heavy door was slammed in the back by a skater with no manners, who a broad faced man takes chase after. Coach Yakov._
> 
> _The video slows down, and it shows how a large old rectangular ceiling light narrowly misses Yuri. Yuri who somehow without even knowing the light was coming, had dodged it._
> 
> _The video then shows the bad angle of the ice as the one holding the phone rushes to Yuri. An unfamiliar voice talked, the person with the camera seemed to have forgotten to stop recording. The view from the pocket was boring. “ **Wow Yuri, you have some mad reflexes. How did you even-** **““-I just knew. Instinct**.” It was Yurio´s voice, he sounded breathless. “ **That must be the best instinct I have ever seen then. If it had been any other-** “A stern voice spoke, she sounded like a Russian McGonagall “ **They would have been dead.** ” Some more rustling of the phone being in a pocket " **The speed and weight. No one would have survived a direct hit unless they had god on their side.”** the video ends._
> 
> _32k likes_
> 
> _Little ice fairy dodging falling light. We are not allowed on the ice until its fixed. #madreflexes #almostdied #yuri_plisetsky_

Instinct. So that is what Yuri called it.

Yuuri didn’t know how to feel, for it was now more or less proven that Yuri had enough magic in him to avoid mortal situations to some degree. He turned to his coach who looked almost sick as he stared at the phone in his student’s hand. “Why do you look guilty Victor, you didn’t do anything.”

Victor scowled and poked at the cereal that sat Infront of him. Yogurt and glorified wheat pieces. At least he didn’t eat it with milk, it would be all soggy then. Yuuri hated soggy cereal. Hated it almost as much as he hated Voldemort. Other soggy food was even worse in his eyes. Like if something horrible happened to his Katsudon, that is as bad as Umbridge´s detentions.

“That is exactly it. I didn’t do anything because I wasn’t there. What if I had been there, I could- I could have- ““Done what? You would more than likely not be close enough to grab Yurio, and if you had there could have been the risk of both of you not moving quickly enough.” “But what if I had moved quickly enough? Then Yurochka would know that I will always be there for him. But I am not, aren’t I?” he crossed his arms and glared down at his food. “I’m not there for him. I just up and abandoned him like…”

Vicchan climbed into Victor's lap and after about a minute of this Yuuri leaned in closer to him, letting their shoulders rest against each other. Yuuri´s right shoulder against Victor's left. Makkachin trotted in soon after and more or less hugged Victor's right side.

“Do you regret me?”

**_Yuuri-Sama I think you and Victor-Sempai should maybe-_ **

“W-what? Regret you? I don’t know. It is fun coaching you but why am I even here when you won’t even acknowledge my advances when I could be there supporting Yuri for almost dying?” Victor hugged Makkachin close and didn’t even seem to notice Vicchan scrambling to lick Yuuri´s shell-shocked face.

Victor´s word had hit like a brick.

 _So there really is some regret._ Yuuri swallowed thickly and gathered Vicchan up in his arms before standing. “I will try and figure out the music issue.” His English was stilted and thick with Japanese influence this time.

 _What advances is Victor even talking about?_ Wondered Yuuri as he numbly walked into his room where he shut himself from the world.

Victor sat by his breakfast for about five more minutes until he gobbled down his food and left to walk Makkachin. Makkachin clearly noticed that something had gone down between her father and his friend.

The duo strolled through town and down to the beach. Makkachin almost as subdued as her owner who carried a somber air around him like a shield. As they sat down on the cold grain-like sand the platinum-haired man called up the young skater. “ **Yura! How are you? I saw the Instagram post from Mila.** ” “ ** _HOW WOULD YOU EXPECT OLD MAN? Anyways, where is Katsudon? Shouldn’t he be fuzzing over me like a sow? Is he lazing around as always?!_** ” their Russian was relatively slow-paced. Relaxed. The complete opposite of what Victor was feeling.

“ ** _No. We had a… fight_**.” Victor was sure everyone in Japan could hear a pin drop from the silence. This must have been the quietest Victor had ever experienced Yuri being. “ ** _You two, the sugar-covered cupcakes had a fight? Over what?!_** ” Victor leaned back into the sand and let the cold air hit him in the face. Makkachin put her head on his stomach. “ ** _I expressed that I regret not being there for you now that you experienced something so… bad. That I was annoyed that he didn’t acknowledge my advances to the next stage._** ”

Back in Russia was Yuri in a split on his bedroom floor, phone in hand up against his ear. He didn’t feel as happy as he thought he would at hearing that the love birds had a fight. There was no accomplishment in him other than that he had Victor's attention. The attention that he usually loved having by himself. _Pull it together Tiger. Now you have the chance._

“ ** _So, will you come back? The arrogant pig played with you after the last Grand Prix. Now he ignores you and cries when you think about being with me after I almost died._** ” Victor laid there quietly, not knowing that Yuri felt like a sidekick Disney villain for some reason when he said the truth.

“ **No, I won’t come back just yet. He is the anxious sort and struggles with finding music for his free skate right now. I can’t blame him for letting stress take over.** ” _His anxiety must be telling him that I don’t care about him, that I will leave him forever._ “ ** _Over-sentimental Old Man!_** ” The call ended.

_I let my emotions blind me too. Had I not been so focused on worrying and feeling guilty I would have noticed that Yuuri is afraid of being abandoned… like I dropped Yuri in Russia._

Victor rubbed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _I have the right to feel guilty and worried. Yurochka almost died! But… was I too hard on Yuuri? It wouldn’t be strange if the anxiety makes it hard for him to see the full picture. Am I calling him self-centered? Is that wrong if that is what happens when his anxiety acts up?_

 _Do I want to be with someone that can become that narrow-sighted? Can I even complain when I am so insensitive to Yuuri so often without knowing?_ “ **I am such a mess.** ” Makkachin huffed on Victor's stomach. “ **Yuuri and I are such a mess**.” Makkachin seemed to agree, even if Victor was unsure if she knew that much Russian to have an opinion on his statement.

The duo walked back to the town and sat down at a small café. Victor relished in the slight burn of the café macchiato in his throat and stomach. _We can work on it together. I can work on noticing others feelings in general and Yuuri can work on not seeing the end of the world!_

Victor thought back to the anxiety incidents that he has both seen and had gotten explained to him. _Yuuri can see the worst possible scenario in any stressful situation. It sometimes helps him and sometimes makes him get bulldozed with anxiety. Yuuri saw me stressed and talking about not being there for Yuri and it must have started up the fear of me leaving him._

_Then I more or less confirmed thinking about it because of my own flaw for wanting to be there for everyone struck._

Victor thanked the barista for the drink and jogged with Makkachin back to Yu-Topia. For every townsperson, he met he practiced his Japanese by greeting them. The Russian man felt he was getting better, despite it being hard to teach a young (NOT OLD) dog new tricks.

When he came back it was lunch and he knocked on his love´s door. “Yuuri! Its lunch! I know you are there so let’s eat together!”

The sound of the least graceful footsteps in the world came from the bedroom and Victor beamed as the Japanese man opened the door. He was dressed in comfortable clothes in grey and dark blue. “Sorry about earlier, I was just so worried about Yuri. I am not leaving.”

Brown eyes sparkled and Victor felt himself getting lost in the hypnotic sight. “R-really?” Makkachin huffed and nosed her way past them both to curl up with the smaller dog on the bedroom carpet. “Yes.” “Well, that’s great because I have contacted an old friend of mine to remake a song, she had composed for me years ago.”

Victor studied his friend (and the love of his life), “Did I stress you out too much earlier? Did you take your… meds?” his Russian accent tilted his English slightly at the slang word at the end. Yuuri shook his head and smiled at the accent, “No, Vicchan helped me through it and got me to focus on something else because he is the best boy.”

The little brown fur ball yipped from the floor, almost completely hidden in the fur mass that was Makkachin.

Yuuri smiled at the two, “So, you said lunch was ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for making this a longer chapter where the JPF happens, but I figured that this fit perfectly as its own fluff and bonding chapter.
> 
> Yuuri tends to get tunnel vision when his stress starts up (when it's not about fights or life and death) and Victor has his own problems. He is used to living for others and always wants to be by his loved one's side and it hit him hard that he has loved ones in different locations. Victor doesn't like choosing one over the other. He wants to be with his love but he also wants to be there and protect Yuri.


	21. Stress on and Brain off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri enters the JPF and meets a skater that refuses to let his image of Yuuri be disturbed, even by Yuuri himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This is based off episode 5 of Yuri!!! On Ice. School is bombarding me with assignments and tasks, it’s like they are actively trying to prevent me from writing. They leave me exhausted most days. I started writing this chapter on the 3rd of December 2020.   
> I have decided to write when I published a chapter so that people can see when the story is done. I personally like to have the dates there when I read. Puts things in perspective. It might even help readers to know how much text my chapter is composed of incase they themselves might want to dive into writing.
> 
> This chapter is for character development, huzzah.

Yuuri POV:

I fought the need to chew on my lip, the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship was right here right now, and my heart was in my throat. How could I stay calm when I am the oldest of all the competitors? What if I epically fail in front of the whole world? I may be a former Gryffindor but even I don’t want the humiliation of failing in front of millions of people, some of whom might even be cheering on me for some reason!

My heart thumped and I pursed my lips as I dug around in the fabric bag held by a brown-haired woman. The cameras were all pointed at me and it seemed like they caught the number I pulled before I did. “Skater Katsuki Yuuri will be the first performer.” Announced the lady with the bag.

This was almost as bad as getting paired up against the Hungarian Horntail. At least then I had all legal magic spells I knew at my disposal and it wasn’t video recorded. However, that is the excitement of it all right? Performing only equipped with my own body to do what I love?

I slumped down in the hard pink seats against the wall where two 17-year-old rival skaters sat. The blond one with a red streak in his hair looked like he was sobbing. If it had been a normal circumstance, I would have taken my time to check up on him immediately, but my head was reeling with the realization that I was first.

The 18-year-old skater that I previously sat next to was up getting his number.

My inner Non-Egoist got me to look over at the blond skater who had a worried brown-haired skater on his right. The blond skater looked up at me with stars in his eyes, a blush on his cheeks, “I got to see you draw the first spot in person again, Yuuri-Kun! I love it!” I shuddered slightly at his starstruck fanboy gaze.

It felt like wind was blowing through my skull, “Umm- ““What! You don’t remember me? A tragedy!” I felt relieved as someone called the boy up to pull his number out of the bag, “Next skater up is Minami.”

The young skater raised his hand and shot up, suddenly out of his little crisis. “Yes! That’s me, Minami Kenjiro!” The blond skater ran off to pull his number and I let my magic help me out. My Death Sight focused on Minami.

His body was surrounded with a green glow and his eyes had changed from an amber color to glowing red. The red of his hair glowed stronger. Information flooded my mind, _Minami Kenjiro, age 17, male, blood type O, Death Age: 130, race: half Caipora._ This was the first time I used my Death Sight on him since I prefer not to do that at the first interactions. I usually did it to identify someone.

I vaguely remember him from last JPF. This little snaggle-toothed child was my first encounter with a Caipora outside of classes with Professor Sánchez back at Detroit. How curious… oh no I am starting to sound like Ollivander.

Minami cheered to himself as he pulled the number 4 out of the bag. Here I had someone who was a fanboy, a fellow skater who doesn’t seem to see how easily I mess stuff up. No. I can’t feed that worship when I know my skating will eventually just let him down year after year. If I looked at my history for competitions it wouldn’t be strange if I failed. Even if Victor dedicated his whole life to training me, I would still find a way to mess up, things never went well, not as Harry and not as Yuuri.

> **A/N: 16 th of December 2020. Will school ever let me be? Will this chapter get finished before Christmas? When will this pain end? (time skip; 19th of December, I am now in Sweden, and Christmas break has started. I STILL HAVE ASSIGNMENTS. SAVE MEEE.**

* * *

I twiddled my thumbs and chewed my bottom lip. Victor let out a sigh next to me and shuffled closer so that our shoulders and butts touched. Not that it was that difficult. I had broad shoulders and “womanly” hips according to every partner ever.

Victor was being cheery in front of the cameras, talking about talking it chill and achieving their best. I felt the blood seep down into my toes, “ **I have told you several times Victor, last time I was on the ice I bummed everything. I am supposed to work well under pressure, but I am not.** ” I whispered aggressively in Russian, “they wondered if I was injured last time, but the embarrassment just got worse when they just saw how much of a failure I am. I lost despite being their best contender because of my oppressing weakness that never left no matter how many situations I have been in.”

My coach had a facial expression similar to a shocked baby, and a cameraman snickered in the background. Victor continued to gape and the cameras rolled, “Wow… well now I know where your problem lies-““-I have told you several times dunderhead.”

His face turned turnip red making his platinum hair stand out. Victor cleared his throat and laughed before he turned to the cameras, “So, where were we?”

* * *

My body stiffened into a pile of moving rocks as I felt Minami´s fanboy eyes stare at me. I should have been used to this, used to the stares of amazement, resentment as well as the jeers, but I am not. I really am not able to function knowing that other humans that weren’t Victor or my closest could see me skate.

What if I made a mistake? What if I looked fat? What if someone made the connection between me and Harry Potter based on my movements? Did my ass look oddly big in these clothes? Did I have man boobs? What if Victor saw how much of a nervous wreck I was and left me?

I had planned to skate and use the rink before the competition and not let anything bother me. Not myself, not the cameras, and not the other skaters. None of that mattered, not really. But why did it suddenly matter **now**? When it was important to stay on task and have my eyes on the goal?

Focus. Focus. Focus. Why can’t I focus? I can’t think. This is the JPF, that is why I can’t focus, even if that is the reason that I should focus! Public practice? Who´s fantastic idea was that?!

My body stiffened even more as my skate fought against a small dip in the ice. Victor frowned at where my skate had struggled, “I will talk to the maintenance people to get that one fixed. Just focus on being relaxed and you should be fine.” Oh yes of course who could have come up with the brilliant idea of relaxing? Certainly not the man with anxiety standing on the ice with cameras and fanboys looking his way!

Looking up into the rafters I swallowed the thick feeling in my throat away. _Don’t take this out on Victor._ He did nothing wrong… except being an airhead but that is a constant.

* * *

The fangirl shrieks filled the room and I looked over at Victor standing confidently in a suit.

I walked over to him with my back hunched and eyes narrowed. My glasses were not on so that I could look my best, contacts never went well with my Death Sight… or my eyes in general.

Victor beamed at me and more sighs and sounds of happiness and amazement left the crowd made up of fans. The sound grated on my ears. How annoying.

“This is the first time I will appear as your coach! I must look my best!” cold fear settled into my heart and I plastered a false smile on my face. Victor ran his hand through his platinum hair and walked beside me to a more secluded corner. I was more relieved than normal to leave the crowd of fans.

Did they have to make the sounds of squealing pigs?

_Not that you are much better Katsuki._

* * *

I worked on autopilot as I took on my gear. This was how I always functioned before a competition. I doublechecked my gear and triple checked that my bladder and bowels were empty.

Victor acted like a happy puppy as he hovered beside me, “So, how do I coach? Do I say something special before you enter the ice? Yakov usually just grumbled and grunted at me to do this and that but not that. Do I give you a massage?” he edged closer to talk over my shoulder.

My response was robotic movements and a defeated sigh as I handed him, my skate guards. This man had never coached before, and he was working with me, a man who has not won properly. At least not in my eyes. How can I call things a win when I fail so epically all the other times?

This coursed through my head as I entered the ice in my Eros outfit. I was beyond nervous. I was panicking I silence. Warmup was done and I wasn’t calm yet. Why wasn’t I calm yet? Was it too late to drink some fire whiskey? Or maybe watered out Felix Felicis?

I skated up to Victor where my water bottle was and drained half of it. Though I quickly dropped it as I noticed Victor's unimpressed look as he stood there with his arms crossed. I was certain his face would be colored a dark blue by his hairline if he had been an anime character. “Turn around Yuuri.” I looked at him before trying to drink some more water, the bottle was soon slapped out of my hand though, “Turn around.”

He looked like a puppy as he raised his shoulders slightly. I decided to humor him and showed him my back.

A second later his arms were around me and his cheek against my shoulder. I almost dropped my water bottle again as my coach breathed into my left ear before he squeezed my shoulders and neck a few times.

Cameras flashed and the world was pure white. “Did I do it right?” he squeezed my shoulder again, his hair smelled like mountain flowers, his skin like super expensive skincare products. How much did he spend on that anyway?

“Seduce me with everything you’ve got. I am not leaving but your chance at that medal might. If you can seduce me, you can certainly seduce them.” Seduce him? In what universe have I seduced him? Victor Nikiforov world champion? Very well then, I will seduce him, I will seduce the entire crowd! I will become a beautiful pork cutlet bowl!

I am a pork cutlet bowl Fatale that enthralls men. Enthralls Victor and giving him a chance to show himself as both a skater and a coach.

Damn, my quadruple salchow was over rotated! Why is it always my quads?

How was the ending again? Oh yeah, like most of my ex-es I will now be the sexy pork cutlet bowl that leaves for the next man! Untouchable.

Kind of like that gold medal.

Inhuman shrieks came from the side of the rink. That snaggletoothed fan that I will no doubt disappoint at some point. I ignored him for a few seconds as I passed him on my way to Victor. Looked away in shame, before I spoke directly to him “It would do you good to not cheer on someone who will no doubt lose Minami-Kun.”

Victor clapped listlessly by the rink entrance; lips thin. I got off the ice and into the jacket he handed me before all my mistakes were prattled off with other people and cameras nearby. My neck bent down, and I was sure I looked like a box turtle. All I could respond with was “Yes.”

“Test scores please, for Katsuki Yuuri.” Announced a lady on the intercom, “His short program score is at a 94.36, he is currently in first place.” Maybe because nobody else has performed yet. I turned to Victor, “I passed my personal best! By almost 10 points!” the announcer Morooka Hisashi seemed hyped as well and shouted into his mike with the energy of a chihuahua.

Victor just had to be a downer, “I thought you would score in the hundreds since you weren’t stressed. Do you need more massages?” I gave him a frosty look and reveled a little in his slightly embarrassed expression. “Right. You break records every time you enter the ice. How nice would it not be if I jumped 20 points up from my personal record?”

My coach and friend gave me a slightly evil grin as he played with his Makkachin tissue box. “For your free skate, drop your difficulty on the jumps and put more focus on the performance, you missed that energy halfway through the short skate.” His tissue box continued to talk for him like a puppet, his mouth didn’t move, “You never nailed those jumps in practice, so it will do good to focus on something you can.”

The tissue box barked, and Victor got some confused stares. They had probably never seen my coach being this childish. Not that I minded his antics… at least not normally when others I didn’t know couldn’t hear him point out all my mistakes and weaknesses baring the face of a tissue box dog. I was tempted to eat one of the Skiving Snack box candies.

Our “conversation” was interrupted by an interview request that we accepted, which again was however soon interrupted by inhuman shrieks from Minami. Undeterred shrieks of my amazingness and performance that were soon interrupted by his own amazement at seeing me.

“Did you see my “Lohengrin” performance Katsuki-san?!”

I felt a little bit remorse, this boy obviously did his very best and wanted me to see. “Sorry, I didn’t, I was being interviewed you see.” Better for him to not want anything to do with me now before he got embarrassed for singing my praises when I inevitably failed epically at some point.

My remorse just got worse as I saw his world crumble and his squeaky voice spoke, “I even had a costume similar to yours in your old Lohengrin program…” I stiffened and images flooded my brain, “You remember that shitty performance?” I bit my nails.

The boy dried his misty eyes and snarled slightly at me, ignoring the small audience we had, “You don’t have a shitty performance! Every performance of yours has inspired me to skate and become better and better for you to see! Don’t dismiss that!” no, this can’t be real, “Why would you look up to an anxious wreck who should have died years ago?” why did people look up to me? What did my achievement even mean compared to my failures?

Everyone stared at me, some horrified and I realized that more self-loathing had seeped into that sentence than usual. Minami clenched his fists and glared up at me, “Cry about your failures at a different time! We are competing and I am going to give my best at my free skate tomorrow. DO THE SAME!”

Morooka yammered into his mike about Minami giving me a direct challenge. All that I could think of was knew nothing about failure, at least not enough to call me out on my nerves. This was more than just skating, I was representing my town, my family, my coaches. I was also doing this for myself. I have fought wars, and yet I could not put my anxiety and nerves aside to perform properly. What an embarrassment that random people actually liked my old skates.

The announcing on the intercom started up my raging throughs, this kid had scored higher than me. He was also the kid that completely owned me last time due to me losing to my own anxiety. Why couldn’t this young talented child see what a failure I was?

* * *

My warmup ended and I skated up to Victor. He looked like he was thinking some things through. “Yuuri, how can someone who can’t motivate himself motivate others?”

I pursed my lips, “My goal isn’t to motivate. I want him to stop looking up to someone who nobody should look up to unless it is for survival lessons. My skating has only gotten okay at this point in my life.” He glared at me slightly, “You cannot be the judge of who a child looks up to. Children keep their heroes as their heroes throughout life, because they were the opens that ignited life in them. The least you can do is let him keep his vision and dreams.” He threw the water bottle at me.”

“Don’t be so pompous. He clearly sees your flaws and yet he wants your acknowledgment. He is inspired by your performance, your bravery to go back on the ice again and again despite all odds. Despite you not liking yourself at times. He said so himself as he stood here and gushed over your warmup. Get yourself together. Minami appreciated your bravery and ambitiousness, not your technique.”

And then my own coach up and left. Is he finally leaving me?

I scrambled into the jacket he left there, his pricey and fancy jacket, and found a small flask of fire whiskey. A tiny tiny flask that was was there to let the burn snap me out of panics. It worked. The small burning feeling it left me cleared up my jumbled thoughts. Victor was still here, just standing stone-cold with some other coaches.

“Representing Hakata Skate Club, please welcome Minami Kenjiro-san.” 

I could see the brave little boy glide up on the ice, cracking his fingers nervously. Fine then, you win. Maybe a man with war memories and anxiety should judge on his own performances from years back. “GOOD LUCK MINAMI-KUN!”

My voice boomed throughout the skating rink and echoed through the room. I blushed deeply but got eye contact with the younger skater. Minami lit up like a Christmas tree and gave me a megawatt grin back.

The skate he performed was certainly better than the one I had looked through on the internet from yesterday. Looks like I could learn something from this pushy and innocent child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I got to see you draw first spot in person again, Yuuri-kun! I love it!”-Kenjiro Minami ep 5  
> “Next skater up is Minami” -whoever is calling out the names ep5, their lines are used almost always directly from the anime  
> “Yuuri, how can someone who can’t motivate himself motivate others?”- ep 5 Victor Nikiforov, 10:17  
> This chapter was delayed, I am sorry. Hope you liked it though, leave comments, I love reading them. One of the reasons I stopped writing one story was because I never knew if people actually read it or not.  
> Yuuri/Harry´s Death Sight tells him information about the person he is looking at (or focusing on) that can be helpful as The Master of Death. Helpful can be from things about their health, to strength. All to either take down an opponent or lead someone to the afterlife.  
> *Chapter finished: 25th of December 2020 Wordcount: 3020 Pages: about 7


	22. My Theme is LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri announced his theme as; LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this feels a little forced, but we need some chapters where not much happens. I just entered the second term of my last year of high school and I see this as a perfect time to try and balance never-ending work/assignments as well as free time and fanfiction writing. Pray for me, I live in Norway and the water heating won’t work, the heater isn’t enough, and the balcony door leaks cold air. Why does it have to be winter? Whyyyyy?

**The Filler Chapter**

Phichit POV:

I tapped away on my colorful phone, absently stroking the fake hamster ears the cover had. The JPF streamed the whole event live on their official website and Yuuri was about to have his speech soon. My phone speaker groaned as accidental screeching noises from chairs in the conference room sounded. Why did the JPF always find the worst chairs for their conferences? While the media didn’t care all that much about what they sat on you would have thought that the JPF wanted to avoid horrid background sounds from chairs to leak into their videos.

Yuuri walked up onto the small stage after a few minutes of the JPF building up tension. I was only a few minutes into the conference and my ears aced from the heavily accented Japanese. Yuuri’s Japanese was easier for me, then again, he was the one who taught me Japanese. Well simple Japanese, I still watch anime and hentai with subtitles.

My best friend walked up to the microphone with a straight back and clear strides. I remember him moaning and groaning over the etiquette lessons his old friend Momo had made him participate in. “ _As if I didn’t have a packed schedule from the start, she was mad!_ ” Well, it looks like those etiquette lessons made its mark, Yuuri looked near regal as he stood there with his hair slicked back.

Yuuri started by introducing himself and I split my attention to something else.

I took a screenshot of Yuuri standing there and posted a quick Tweet about him looking good. Because he did. His hair was slicked back, his eyes shone like emeralds in the light occasionally as he talked, and his lips shone from lip-gloss.

Yuuri didn’t usually do well in muggle fashion, but he looked classy in his black suit and white ascot, shiny dark green dragon scale boots brought color to it all.

“My theme is LOVE! -”

All the air left my lungs and I more or less jostled myself to fall onto the floor due to shock. Yuuri. He didn’t even hesitate to tell the world!

My fingers flew across the keyboard of my phone and I rallied up my social media followers to prepare to translate Yuuri’s speech into English. The whole world must know that my precious Katsudon has found love!

* * *

Victor POV:

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Yuuri was in the bed next to me in our hotel room that we stayed in for the JPF competition. My friend (and crush) was spread out on the bed for once, his little Vicchan sleeping up against his side. A line of drool trickled down like a river down upon the hotel pillow.

My phone rested inside a small plastic cup that sat on my bedside table. Why I had put my phone in a plastic cup, I had no idea. Tired-yesterday-me must have thought it was a good idea for some reason. Had I drunk last night? Maybe, because my head pounded with a headache.

The harsh light from my phone blinded me for a second before my eyes adjusted. I checked my social media and eventually wound up on Instagram where a DM from Yurio awaited.

Attached to an article link in English was Yurio’s message.

> *Disgusting. Must old people announce their sugar-sweet obsession with each other to the whole world? ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

I clicked on the link and was directed towards skater Chulanont´s website where a short article was written.

_Japanese Skater KATSUKI Yuuri reveals his love!_

_On the evening of the JPF conference, the winner Katsuki Yuuri revealed that his theme for this season was: Love._

_*Video of Katsukis reveal English sub by Chulanont Community*_

_Katsuki Yuuri is known to have pretty dethatched themes for his skating seasons or themes that he doesn’t reveal too much about. However, the whole skating world got a shock as Katsuki Yuuri revealed that his coach helped him understand love. If his erotic skating program where he reached out and blew a kiss to his coach says anything, I think we know exactly who that love is directed to._

I plugged in some earplugs and clicked on the decently short video.

My body heated up as I heard Yuuri talk passionately in Japanese while looking so good. The subtitles made me feel ten times more special than any gold medal could.

With flushed cheeks, I opened Instagram again and texted Yurio

> @Me
> 
> *Awww Yuu-chan is so adorable. (⌒▽⌒)♡ Thank you for showing me this! (⁀ᗢ⁀)
> 
> @yuri_plisetsky
> 
> _*_ Shut up old man! I was only doing it to prevent future drama and disaster between the two of you! ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐
> 
> @Me
> 
> *You really DO care! ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ
> 
> *Btw why are you even awake now? Its super early!
> 
> @yuri_plisetsky
> 
> *Whatever old man.
> 
> *True athletes wake up before the sun to push themselves to their limit!
> 
> @Me
> 
> *You never went to sleep, did you? You sat up all night and looked at the JPF results and gossip. (>ω^)
> 
> @yuri_plisetsky
> 
> *SHUT IT!
> 
> @Me
> 
> *Feels good to know that our little kitten is watching over us. ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ
> 
> @yuri_plisetsky
> 
> *I AM A TIGER! THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA! REMEMBER IT!
> 
> *and what kind of creepy cat was that? Is it the monster from Alice in Wonderland or what?
> 
> @Me
> 
> *Its you! ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ
> 
> *Perfect balance of creepy and cute!
> 
> @yuri_plisetsky
> 
> *excuse you, WHAT?
> 
> @Me
> 
> *ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ
> 
> @yuri_plisetksy
> 
> *I am telling Katsudon!
> 
> *Good luck old man! I have Katsudon on my side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on the 5th of February 2021 in class
> 
> Since Yurio didn't compete in the JPF he instead observed the whole thing and the interviews/conference on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know when I will update, but we need more Yuri on Ice and Harry Potter crossovers.


End file.
